


Are We Rolling?

by bremo33



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Action, Cringe, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Game Grumps - Freeform, NSP, Roller Derby, Romance, Slow Burn, alot of 80s references, am i forgetting tags, little bit of violence, mature - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremo33/pseuds/bremo33
Summary: You and dan were from completely different worlds, which leaves you of course wondering... How exactly did you both fall so hard for each other?





	1. Here I Go Again On My Own

You were dead.

You don’t know how you let yourself get to where you are, but you know you did.  
And now you are completely dead. 

You gazed in horror at the red stained sink, the splatter racing up the faucet and peppering the dank mirror. You stared at your reflection, your hair fell flat from being utterly baptized in water in an attempt to wash and correct the poor hair dye experiment that Spot talked about. 

She rambled on about how everyone needed their own look on the team, everyone had their own nameless name tag, but you. Deciding to not reveal your dirty secret, you wanted to try and go the cosmetic route, which is why you find yourself standing in the unkept derby locker room with a box of hair dye and cherry red hair. 

“Cherry you in there?” you hear a male voice ask from the door. You don’t respond, you bite your lip in silence. “(y/n)?” you turn your head now to the sound of your actual name being called. You hesitate and swallow back the fear, “Yyeah, i’m in here.” 

You watch as the door opens to the sight of a middle aged man in ungodly short shorts and stained up tshirt. “Babe what’s takin so long?” he asked before his face fell to match your own in pure shock and horror. His faint lined eyes were so wide you thought they’d softly roll out of his skull. 

The pregnant pause ended though when he turned to the side and groaned, “Ladies, i need some help.” “Wait, Rocket, dont-” You attempted to plea, but failed when hearing the intense echoe of skates rolling in. A girl whipped around the door and gripped the frame as she looked on. “Yo… Cherry this was a choice honey…” she practically hissed in pain. You rolled your eyes slowly fading back into reality as the other girls began to pour in the locker room. 

Their entrances were all followed by “oo’s” and “yikes”. You groaned and held your head, turning to face your team. “What the fuck was I thinking.” Your eyes darted to the small girl sitting on the bench playing with the thick curls in her afro. “What? I didn’t say to do this, little mermaid.” She chuckled. You huffed, “No one is blaming you, Spot.” You replied. The man waltzed in waving his hands, “Alrighty babes, let’s think this through, it isn’t entirely that bad.” he suggested.

The girls looked at you as you attempted to conceal your hair in a towel. “I mean I think it fits her.” Piped up one girl. The others slowly started to follow in agreement, “Yeah it isn’t that horrible, you can pull it off.” Said another, she turned to the girl beside and nudged her, “Right, Carol?” the one named carol looked to you for a split moment before inhaling sharply, loudly indicating her next words will be nothing but a lie. 

You threw up your hands in defeat, “I get it, I get it. I just wanted to try something new and this didn't work.” “Rocket man, you think we can work with this?” one girl asked, turning to the only man. He paused, but slowly fell into a nod as he pouted his lips. “Yeah, yeah I think it’ll be okay. I mean Hermione Danger got spooked by her hair when she permed it, but i mean now it’s practically apart of her identity.” The others nodded as they shifted looks between you and the fellow skater with wild hair. “Hey at least when people see that red on the track, they’ll think you don’t have a soul and get spooked.” one skater laughed. The girls finally fell in and poured out support and jokes making you feel far more at ease with the situation. “Guys c’mon.” you groaned, shifting the towel on your head to dry the hair faster. “We got a match soon, lets get our asses in gear.” You noted patting the door. 

“Skates on the track ladies, move out.” You lead the girls out of the room as they all playfully cheered on and laughed together, keeping the mood upbeat and bubbly. You found a seat on a bench, the towel wrapped around your shoulders now, as you watched the girls resume practice. 

Your eyes snapped to the sudden presence beside you, “Rocket, you really think this dye wasn’t that bad?” You asked, hope lacing your fearful question. He snorted, picking at the hiked up shorts, before responding. 

“Nah, it’s fuckin wild, man.” He laughed. 

 

~

Dan tapped his straw on the table to an improv beat as he watched Suzy and Arin babble back and forth on a side video idea she came up with. Suzy had been in a creative block lately and couldn’t decide if more or less wiggle room in creativity would fix that. Arin and Dan were the first to notice her off beat tempo and were there to help in seconds. 

Arin and Dan decided to treat her to some mediocre fast food and let her work out some thoughts and ideas to them both to hopefully help spark something in her again. “Suze, you’re doing great. I’m proud of you for really pushing yourself.” Arin chimed as his wife paused her loose lips thought train. A soft smile curled on her lips, “Thank you, and thank you again for this guys, i really needed to change zones for a bit.” she hummed as she took another sip from her coffee. 

Dan grinned at her and shrugged, pausing his straw drumline, “Well of course, Suze. No biggie.” Arin smiled and tapped the table, “So what you were thinking was a ten minute power hour episode, right?” She nodded, “I think it falls in category better with that, but i just can’t set my brain down on one specific thing… It’s like I have all these racing thoughts, but once i try to grab one, poof!” She exaggerated her last word. 

“Well maybe in the split second before the ‘poof’ you can write it down? At least get some basics out. You don’t have to have an entire blueprint.” Dan added. She sighed and silently took another drink. “This just isn’t like me, usually I can just wing it or follow through with no trouble.” She whined, her confidence clearly faltering in her words.

Dan opened his mouth to respond, when a loud crash distracted everyone. Heads snapped to the three girls literally rolling in the joint. One was in a uniform (he guessed), while the other two wore casual sports wear. They smiled and made their way around the place with flyers. “What’s that all about?” Dan asked. He felt a kick on his shin and yanked his leg back looking to Arin, but before he could pipe up, he saw Arin lowkey eyeing between him and his wife. Suzy was now dead locked on the girls.

Arin smirked, “I think I could rock short shorts and skates too.” Suzy laughed and rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, Arin, you sure know how to spice it up.” She teased. Arin snorted out a laugh and Dan made an audible gag sound to their banter. 

“Hey.” The trio turned their heads to the girl at their table. She had her hair tied up in a braid and sported shorts with bullets patterned horizontally, she had knee high socks and a cropped top jersey. They all took quick note of the few gunless straps on her and dismissed it when they noticed it’s vacancy. “Sorry to bother you guys, My name is Carolina Ripher. I’m with the local derby team. We have an event coming up and are trying to recruit as big of an audience as possible, investors and sponsors care more about the traffic.”  
It was quiet for a moment before she opened up once more.  
"It would really help us out, just need a lot of faces." 

Before Arin could roll out a joke, Suzy practically was spilling with interest. “You guys do derby?”  
“Roller Derby, yeah.” 

“How much is a ticket?” Suzy asked. This attracted both the men’s attentions. They weren’t opposed to the idea, but more shocked that Suzy so quickly found interest. Carolina grinned, “you guys are first timers, aren’t ya?” they all nodded. She bit her lip and swiped a napkin from the table, “any of you got a pen?” Suzy immediately started patting around her purse, but was beat by Dan pulling one from his pocket. 

They watched her write and slide the napkin to them, “When you come in, tell ‘em this. It’ll be your “free trial”.” Suzy nodded before taking one of her flyers. “Thank you so much.” She replied. Carolina nodded and waved, skating off to the next table. “Hope to see ya there!” she called out. 

When the attention zoned back in, Suzy read the paper. “So you wanna go to this thing?” Arin asked. “It seems fun.” She replied. Dan nodded, looking at the napkin, “Plus, she said it’ll help their team out. One night won’t do any harm.” They all nodded. Dan didn’t truly have an opinion on the idea, he just liked the thought of helping people out. Plus, it was a sport, and he had never seen something like this in action. He would be lying if he said his interest wasn’t slightly piqued. 

~

A few days passed. Dan and Arin were found in their place of work, laughing at their horrid gameplay of Crash Bandicoot Team Racing. “Coco is a fat tease man.” Arin grunted. Dan eyed him, full of disgust as a laugh spilled from his mouth. “Dude, Arin, what the fuck are you talking about?” Arin snorted and gestured a hand to the TV as he played in the race, “Look at her man, what a whore. Playin Crash on like that.” Dan knew the innuendo he used for the specific character passing him in the race, but he played along with the joke.

“That’s her brother, Arin.” Dan laughed. Arin spat and sporadically threw words together, “Which makes it even more of a tease.” Dan loudly gagged and wheezed, “Dude!” he laughed wildly. Arin began laughing too. Before he could slide in another joke, He was knocked back and thrown into second in the race. “DAMNIT.” he roared, propelling the remote to the floor. Dan rolled back with laughter at his friend’s rage. “Alright alright, next time on game grumps…” He chuckled as Arin was swearing away from the mic. 

The episode wrapped up and Arin plopped beside his friend on the seat. “That derby thing is tonight, you gonna make it?” he asked. Dan shrugged, folding his leg over the other. “I dunno man, it is kinda late… Might need to check with my boss first.” he grinned. Arin rolled his eyes, “Fuck that guy, man.” he smirked. “He’s an asshole.” he added. Dan smiled and adjusted his jeans as he stood up. “Let’s go watch some babes skate.” Dan joked. 

Arin smiled and lead them both out of the office.


	2. Cherry Bomb

You watched as the girls all stood around half dressed, prepping for the match. You found yourself seated on a bench, painting on Spot’s signature black spot around her eye. She smiled as you worked your magic. “How’s the crowd?” Hermione Danger asked, she stood by her locker pants-less as she tapped product into her hair. You looked to her, “I dunno, have been too busy. Check with Betty.” You responded, addressing the teammate Black Eyed Betty. She nodded, and continued her hair care.

“(y/n)!” You turned to the girl running your direction. “What?” you asked, now startled. “Have you seen the line up?” She asked you. Nodding, your eyebrows turned in confusion. “Why, was there a last second change?” You asked. She nodded, “Bitch walkers had to cancel, their main jammer got syphilis. Team thinks it’s bad juju and wont skate.” She huffed. You immediately stood up, “They still think this track is cursed?” you groaned. 

Your brain burned at the stupid superstition, some teams and skaters were iffy on your rink for a specific incident that resulted in a rather harsh illegal move, landing a girl into a coma… which eventually phased to a flatline. This rarely happened in r.d. So no one easily let it slide when it did happen. You played teams all the time on this track, but one stain in history resulted in a ruined rep for your home arena. 

You looked at Spot, who was now sliding her socks on. “Well what now, do they at least have a replacement team?” She nodded to you, “That’s the issue…” she drifted. You held ignorance to the silence, before eventually catching on to the linger. Your face fell and you grabbed your jersey, hastily putting it on as you walked out of the locker room. 

You made your way to the guest room, only to have your vision confirm your troubles. The team now making themselves at home were the infamous rivals, The Hellfire Harlots. Immediately you turned on your heel and swiftly went back to your team, deciding to not rile anyone up before the match and egg on more illegal calls soon to come. 

The girls all stared at you hopefully as you made your return. Rocket popped up behind you, his short shorts now replaced with sparkling ones. “Hey did you guys see the switch?” He asked. They all groaned and nodded. “Yeah Rocket…” you hissed. This was not going to be an easy game...

~

The ride to the game was entirely defined by Suzy going on about everything she learned on roller derby. She rambled on like this was a newfound passion of hers, and by the look of Arin’s smile, it may have just been. Dan sat in silence, checking the map every so often, to create his own personal countdown till they reach the place. “They always have these super cool names too, like they are punny or commercial, like Jabba the slut.” She laughed.

Arin and Dan visibly beamed at the sight of something sparking inside of Suzy. They were glad she was finally grooving to the swing of things once more, or at least beginning to. “So how exactly does the game work?” Dan asked. 

Suzy turned in shotgun to face him, “Alright, so there are blockers and a jammer. The jammer has to try and pass the other team’s blockers and for every person they pass, they get one point. The blockers’ job is to stop the jammer from going through.” Arin slammed on his breaks making everyone jolt in their seat and stopping Suzy. Arin’s hand instinctively reached out to protect his wife and Dan gripped onto the seat before him. 

They all looked at the group of people that were running across the car’s path and to the parking lot. Dan raked his fingers through his curls and huffed, breath slightly off tempo, “holy shit, they didn’t even try to see you before blasting across the street.” Arin only nodded before resuming his drive, pulling into the parking lot. He looked Suzy over to make sure she was fine before giving Dan the same look over. 

He put up a hand for assurance and they all eased in their seats. “I heard something about this place too, Some girl died in a match i guess. Some teams and players won’t even step foot in there because they think it’s haunted or cursed.” Suzy hummed, clearly trying to settle the air. Dan nodded, “bet that makes this even more exciting for ya.” She nodded to this. Arin only half smiled, still clearly a bit shaken. 

They all got out of the car, watching everyone around the area pile in. Alot of them had drinks in their hands, some had obvious blunts hang from their lips, and others just sported cigs and beer cans. The trio fell in line with a few other people. “Hey Dan, do you have the napkin?” Arin asked. Just as Dan patted his pockets, Suzy whipped out the item from her own. “Already on it.” she grinned. They may not have been as stoked as she was for this, but they both were still happy nonetheless to give something to Suzy that would help her out of her funk. 

As they approached the tickets/seating booth, a girl with a half buzzed scalp greeted them. “Just three?” she asked. Her eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on Dan. “actually…” Suzy pulled the napkin out, “We are…” She bit her lip looking down to the writing, “here for the hot seats?” she asked. The girl looked confused at first, but her expression soon shifted to a nod. “Oh… Carolina got you guys in. She saves those seats for family or her boyfriend, guess y’all got lucky.” She leaned forward and pointed to a section of seats placed rather close to the track. “Right there, the seats are painted red, can’t miss em.” 

They all nodded, “Thanks.” Arin spoke up, finally breaking his own silence. They all made their way to the seats, Dan rested his crossed arms and chin on the half wall divider, waiting for the action. The arena was flooded with laughter, hyped voices, and a drowned audio of throwback music. Suzy pointed to the posters hanging on the walls of all the players, pointing and giggling at the names.

Dan’s eyes followed her words as she shifted between players, but his eyes fell still on your very poster. Your natural hair color was spilling out of your helmet as you held your victory pose. He smirked, ‘cherry bomb’ his brain read. Soon his gaze was once more stolen as the lights evolved from dim to darkness and spotlights. 

Suzy’s eagerness matched the crowd as she cheered with them. Arin smiled falling into the mood, cheering and clapping as well. Dan smirked at the two, clapping and now leaning back in his seat. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the BullWhip Roller Derby Arena!” A microphoned voice hollard. Everyone matching the excitement of it’s tone. “Introducing Everyone’s favorite announcer, Elton Johnson!” The crowd roared, followed by some hyper feminine cheers to the sight of a man jogging in. He sported a costume that very clearly was mocking Elton John, but his vibrant pants were clearly chaps, only rather tight spandex holding his junk and spare tires in place. 

Dan and Arin let out an audible groan laced with pure laughter. Suzy followed the girlish squeals, falling into a fit of laughter. The man grabbed a mic and threw up a hand, clearly living for his current job. “Alright alriiight.” he purred. A grin pulling on his mouth, as he heard the hype grow. He snapped his spandex trap near the mic, the sound echoing through the crowd. Arin looked at dan, pretending to jack off to the sound while tipping his head back. Dan laughed mimicking him. 

“Thank you for the welcome but i know you all didn’t just come to see this eye candy, especially since just about the entire front row has already got a hot taste of it.” he taunted, a few women replying rather harshly to his crude comment. He dodged the few cups tossed at him, “Let’s get this night started bitches!” he howled, trying to ignore the nasty comments from his joke. Everyone stood chanting. 

“Opposing team tonight: Pray to god your name is on the list, so you don’t wind up tangled up with these nasty ladies, The Hellfire Harlots!” As on cue, the team rolled out from the side of the track. Some heavy cheers combat equally heavy boos. He ran through every player, before reaching the jammer. “And the team’s poster child, the devilishly gorgeous, Angelinaaaa Hoe-lee!” Arin and Suzy whistled as the asian woman made her way on the track. She wore leather shorts, a black corset, and a biker cut off. She grinned as the spotlight fell on her. 

Flipping off the boos and sticking her tongue out to the crowd as she cruised her skates to her squad. “Careful there ladies and gents, she sure is a spawn of satan, that one.” Elton Johnson spoke between exaggerated shivers. 

The music then paused, the lights now only on him, “And now… not only are these ladies gun smokin’ hot, they’re about as fatal as the bullet… Introducing, the Pissed Elles!” He threw his hand to the opposite entrance. He introduced every skater, from Hermione Danger, Carolina Ripher, Spot, to Joan Jett-pack, Rosie the Ruiner, and Tom Shanks. 

The music dulled out as Cherry bomb began to hum over the radio.  
“And now, for the leading lady, the recurring poster child, she’s far past popping, but sure ready to leave a signature sticky sweet mess on the track… Cherry Bomb!” The crowd threw their hand up, practically pouring with cheer as you rolled onto the track. Your helmet off, fully embracing your new fire engine red hair. You whistled and blew kisses as you buckled on your helmet. 

You were used to the slight adoration from the crowd, but didnt seem to notice just how attentive Dan was to you. His eyes tranced by the red hair, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about you just sung to him. You lined yourself up to the track, readying your girls. The lights adjusted to proper setting for the game. 

“Hey, that’s the one I told you about.” Carolina chuckled as she took position near you. You looked to the infamous hot seats, trying to get a look at the trio she wouldn’t shut up about. But your gaze was shifted to the match once more when the air horn blew. 

Dan simply watched the event unfold before him. He watched as you blew past the girls, dodging all kinds of hits and blows. The trio would flinch when a girl took a hit, and would roar when the scoreboard buzzed with another point. Suzy and Arin were clearly pulled into the game, their eyes latched on to the scene, not able to pick a team to root for. But dan clearly had decided a favorite. 

You went about the game as you would normally, though the game was rather more dirty than average (Which is bound to happen when skating with these nasty bitches). You finally managed to put the team to a lead, and as the game was beginning to fall into an end, shit hit the fan. You watched as your girls did their job, but once again realizing Spot was getting too aggressive. Before you could snap at her, you watched as her fist glided across the blocker’s jaw. The skaters were pulled off the track and seperated, blood spilling from the girl’s mouth, Spot’s fist already bruising. 

Rocket man grabbed Spot, “Are you fucking insane.” he spat at her. “She got in my space.” she growled. “Hey, Hey! You are not some punk kid on the street anymore, you’re a grown ass woman who needs to build a fucking liability for her actions. Sit.” he spat. You peeked at her obey and pout about her outburst, he may have been rough on her, but everyone knew that was the only way to get anywhere with Spot. 

Dan flinched at the sight, “That didn’t look too good.” “You’re telling me…” Arin agreed. Suzy held her gaze on the girls. 

You went about the rest of the game, trying to ease on with Domino gliding as Spot’s replacement. You heard the buzzer countdown. You needed that extra point to recover from the foul. You whistled ahead, Carol turned and nodded. Dan caught notice of this exchange and held his eyes on you. He watched as you took hold of a girl’s arm as she whipped you forward. Dodging the blows you swept past them, and ripped off the fabric suffocating your helmet and tossed it to Carolina, and within the short second you had, you shifted to your side, immediately halting. The first girl to knock into you fell over and soon the others followed in pursuit. 

Angelina slid to a pause at the sight as Carolina swept off with more points just as the buzzer screamed. Everyone cheered and threw whatever they could in joy at the victory for the Pissed Elle’s. Suzy megaphoned her hands and Arin chanted. Dan could only clap and smile widely at the sight. You smiled and ripped off your helmet as your girls all cheered their latest victory. 

Combing your hair with your busted fingers, you gazed at the crowd. Hoping to find at least once face of a sponsor, investor, someone who showed promise to help your team’s current situation. But your eyes paused on the sight of the tall man of the trio. He had wild curls and you couldn’t help but notice just how intense his hazel eyes locked on to your person. Smiling, you nodded at him and skated off the track with your team. 

“Dan?...Dan!” Dan shook his head, looking to the two beside him. Arin looked at him confused while Suzy held a grin. “Sorry, yeah?” He asked. “I asked what you thought about it. That was way better than i gave it credit for.” Arin chuckled. Suzy nodded, “Yeah, amazing way to end the night, huh?” Dan bit his lip, eyeing where he once saw you leave. 

Arin eventually caught on to this, “Oh, someone got a little too into the game.” Dan only rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t they have signings or something after these?” 

~

Dan seemed to walk ahead of the two, Suzy was just as entranced by the entire thing but clearly not as motivated as Dan. “This was so fun, i’m so glad we came.” Suzy cheerfully noted. Her hand accessorized now with a water bottle she got off a vendor. The three walked around the open area at the arena, there was tons of groups and tables set up selling merch and offering info on further games and sign ups. 

Some tables had lines and drunk fans jamming their hearts out to the music playing through the rink. “So why are we still hanging around? Did you wanna buy a keychain or somethin?” Arin asked, looking to Dan. Suzy smiled at him, “I think he is interested in more than just a cheap button or two.” Pink spread on Dan’s face as he slyly chuckled off the subject. “Just want to thank that one girl for the seats.” he fibbed.

Dan didn’t know if it was just adoration to your skill, or pure infatuation, but he wanted to find you and figure that out for himself. He bit his lip looking at every face and scanning every meet and greet booth. He whipped his head to the upcoming sound of skates, his heart racing as he watched Spot glide by him. His eyes followed her to a table that seemed swamped with people, and of course it was yours.  
“She is always swamped after these things.” Dan jumped at the femme voice and looked behind him, Carolina smiling at him with an arm resting on Suzy’s shoulder. Dan simply shrugged, “I don’t blame her. She did great…” he hummed remembering just how great you were. Suzy smiled to her, “Thanks for the seats, by the way. We absolutely loved it. You guys did great!” “yeah, congrats on the win.” Arin chimed in. 

Carol shrugged smirking, “To be honest we thought our asses would be handed to us, we can never win to these guys. They play dirty and aren’t shy about it. Guess you guys were some lucky charms.” She teased. She looked to Suzy and smirked eyeing her, “You know we are always looking for more skaters?” Suzy’s face went still, the two men unsure of what exactly her reaction meant. Carol shrugged with her hands up in defense, “Not pushin ya, it can be a messy sport, as you saw. But our girls are sure good with makeup, they had to learn after getting a beating or two.” 

Arin softly nodded, now realizing that Carol was attracted to the sleek makeup job his wife had. “Suzy has always been great with that stuff.” he proudly stated. Suzy blushed at the adoration, her lips beginning to peel into a smile. “I’ll… i’ll think that over.” She spoke up. Carol nodded, “but again, don’t blame ya if you pass. You got a pretty face, and these girls sure are eager to ruin that for everyone.” she joked. Carol turned to make a comment to Dan, “That reminds me, I was gonna ask you-” but was cut off seeing his absence. 

Dan was wondering off to your table. His eyes locked on your flaming hair, if he didn’t like red before he sure did now. The line seemed massive, but his heart fluttered when he noticed just how quickly the people faded over time. He soon found his feet weighing heavy, he was next. His brain burned, hoping the couple before him took their sweet time, but unfortunately watched as they stumbled off. And there you were.

You looked up to him, smiling of course. At first he was just another guy, until you saw his memorable hazel eyes. Your lips parted into a smile, standing to your feet. “Hey, i saw you on the track.” you beamed. He nodded, a baby grin on his face. “You did awesome tonight, I mean this is my first game i’ve been to, but it seems like you were pretty great nonetheless.” You couldn’t help the heat in your face. You tucked a strand of your cherry hair behind your ear. 

“A newbie? Shocked you didn’t beeline to Spot, seems like the baby always gets traffic for her wild bouts.” You crossed your arms, feeling more relaxed in the conversation. “Oh yeah, is this not her table? I’m sorry, you could probably guess how easy it’d be to confuse the one with a giant spot on her eye with the little mermaid.” he teased. You felt an urge to cringe at the memory of your girls roasting your hair with the same line, but couldn’t help a smile instead. 

He was funny, and damn you loved funny. “Happens all the time.” You added on. He laughed, fuck his laugh…  
You bit your lip softly eyeing him. “So, what brings you to my humble table?” You ask. He blinks, remembering that this was a meet table, not a table for two at a coffee shop. He chewed on his cheek as he looked away from you. “Well, I was hoping to get to kno-”  
“Dude hurry up.” Dan looked at the impatient drunk guy behind him. He quickly looked back to you, who now clearly looked bummed at the same reality you both faced. “Here-” You grabbed a flyer from your table and handed it to him. “Got all ya need.” 

He smiled and nodded before turning to leave, “Wait!” He quickly turned to you, excited to hear you call for him. “Got a name, wild hair?” He smiled, “Dan.” He replied, you smiled as if satisfied with this answer. You nodded to him, he lifted the paper you gave, “Talk soon, Cherry.”

You watched as he left, your heart now bubbling. “Oooooo” You snapped from your trance at Hermione’s voice. “What was that.” You smiled giggling, “Nothing nothing.” She rolled her eyes at you. “Nothing? I haven’t seen you that excited to talk to someone since-” “Hello.” You greeted the next person, clearly not wanting her to finish her sentence. This did not go unnoticed by her.

The ride home with the three was more upbeat. “So Suze, you thinking about joining?” Arin asked. She looked to him. “Honestly, it’s tempting, but i mean… we saw that girl go ape on that skater. I don’t know if me or my insurance are ready for that.” she laughed. Arin shrugged, “I think you’d do great, plus you saw how in love with your makeup that one girl was.” Suzy nodded. “Dan, what do you think?” she asked looking at him in the mirror. 

He was deadlocked on your flyer, he noticed how your natural hair color was used in this image. He wanted to know the story to that, what made you go from (h/c) to cherry red. He smirked, ‘i always did like ariel.’ he thought to himself as he softly laughed. Suzy grinned at Arin, he returned the same smile before swiping the item from Dan. “woOps!” He laughed looking at it. 

“Ohhhh, so cherry bomb was the lucky lady.” he teased. Dan scoffed and couldn’t help his grin. “No, it isn’t like that.” he fibbed. “Danny sexbang doesn’t have to pop every cherry he finds.” Dan felt his cheeks redden as he fell into a fit of giggles, Suzy laughed. “Arin!” She playfully disagreed. Dan wanted to fight the teasing, but deep down, he knew they were right. He was starting to get infatuated with the fiery skater that you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on, the titles are all music. They are usually the songs i listened to while writing these, so if you wanna "enhance" your read, recommended music is all in the titles. And the pun for "pissed elle" is that it's "She's pissed" in french but sounds like pistol. lmao joke is prob dead tho since i had to explain it, ohhhwell


	3. Don't Lose My Number

The next morning, you found yourself meeting up with your team for breakfast at a coffee shop. You sighed as they clapped at your entrance, “Wow, so even a hangover can’t keep her away from us.” Betty joked. You rolled your eyes, “Why did you guys let me drink that much…” You mumbled, remembering the faint scenes of you practically running a bar dry. The team went out to celebrate the win and you made sure to enjoy it. 

“(y/n), you do so much for this team. You can’t even allow yourself one day to relax at home?” Spot asked. You shrugged, sitting at the table. “I have a responsibility here.” the girls all groaned. You then noticed the absence of a certain man. “Where is Rocket man?” You asked. Hermione snickered, “Unlike some of us, he actually is okay with taking some time off when he knows he needs it.” Your lips went sour at her comment, clearly feeling the sharpness of the direct. 

“Guys, have you considered that maybe I actually like spending my time with the team?” Spot shot a glare at you, “yeah, but you aren’t expected to break your back time and time again.” your attention was diverted to the fact she must’ve had a rough night too. Spot had no makeup on, revealing the vitiligo mark on her eye that she usually camouflages with her makeup or paint job. You quickly look to Carolina getting up from her seat, and coming to you. 

“Alright, if you wont take care of yourself, we will do it for you.” She huffed as she picked up your bag. The girls following as they all began to escort you out. “Go home, rest, and make it up in practice tomorrow.” Rosie the Ruiner demanded. You stopped at your car, eyeing the pack of girls blocking your way back in the coffee shop. “Guys…” “Go home and sleep!” Carolina smiled. You smirked and sighed, opening your car door. “Fine… fine Rachel.” Carol rose a brow at you using her real name. 

“Wow she really does need sleep.” Spot laughed. You sighed as you started up your car and drove back home. You hated to admit it, but they were right. You needed to sleep. Though it wasn’t entirely the drinks that kept you up, you had a certain guy with unforgettable hair and eyes running through your mind all night. 

~

Dan was sitting on the couch, scrolling through the derby site. He meant it when he said he wanted to know you. The flyer had your social media and he hesitated to get to that step yet. He watched all the clips of the infamous “cherry bomb”. He watched your memorable moments, you victories and fails. He just loved watching you do something you clearly loved. His eyes wondered to a video off to the side, “Cherry Bomb’s biggest bomb.” He clicked on it, watching the scene unfold. 

You were skating against the Hellfire Harlots, you were doing your signature move: Carolina would use her leg to give you leverage to whip you forward, you’d squat and blast forward past the blockers, and once your reached the last set of blockers, you would burst through them knocking them all on their asses. But this time, that move did not work. Instead of knocking them down, Angelina Hoe-lee threw her fist into your face. You fell down and your limp body rolled off the track. Dan watched the video with disgust in his eyes, he watched as the skaters paused at the sight. A paramedic came to your body instantly, and the coach (Rocket man) started wiping the pooling blood from your face with a rag. 

The video ended with a close up on your busted face, a clear broken nose and bleeding mouth. How did a punch do that much damage? He scrolled through the comments seeing people talk about how this must’ve been planned by the slick skater, how she wore wrapped hands and was known to sport a few rings under those said wraps. 

He remembered how Carolina said that girls get hurt playing this game, and his stomach turned, slowly beginning to find things he actually didnt like about the sport. 

“So Dan…” Dan jumped seeing Suzy seated beside him. “Someone seems really hard a work.” Dan sighed, “Yep, rock hard.” He snorted opening up the work tab on his mac. “Ya know Dan, I was thinking about actually going back to the derby. I’m starting to think about Ripher’s offer.” She smiled. “Oh…” Dan’s mind couldnt help but see the violent images he saw from your video, but tried to shake them to support Suzy. “I’m glad you’re finding passion in this, What does Arin think?” he asked. 

“Arin is totally down.” Arin replied from behind the couch. Dan slid his headphones down to his neck as he looked back at him. “You’re not worried about her getting rustled up?” he asked. Arin shrugged, smiling at his wife. “Suzy said she’d love me no matter what, so I mean i can manage to still love her with a few missing teeth or busted nose.” Suzy giggled and held Arin’s hand. “How romantic.” Dan tipped his head back and stuck out his tongue making a face of disgust. “Get a room.” He huffed. 

Arin laughed, “Says you. Want a box of tissues while you keep checking that chick out?” He asked as he opened the tab back up on Dan’s mac. Dan tried to fight off his intrusion but was obviously too slow. “It’s not like that.” “Dan, just ask her out. It’s not that hard.”  
“Ask her when i go to the track.” Suzy requested. 

“I’m not gonna interrupt her practice for something this small.” He complained. “Small? Dan, you’ve been looking her up for the past 2 hours.” Suzy commented. Arin nodded, “Dude, you’re just gonna become a stalker if you dont ask her out at least.” After a short lived debate in his mind, Dan grew fond to the idea. “Fine, Fine… Whenever Suzy goes to the track.” The two smiled and high fived at their victory. 

Ross turned his head to the trio, “You guys talking about that chick Dan’s been strung up on?” Dan immediately shot a slightly irritated glare to Suzy, knowing good and well she was the culprit to the entire office possibly knowing the situation.  
~

You spent all day in your iffy apartment, laying in bed, surfing through netflix. You hated being away from the girls, you poured everything you had into the team. You couldn’t help but mother the hell out of them. You were in the kitchen eating cookie dough from a bowl, when your phone buzzed. You picked it up recognizing Rocket Man’s ID. “Nyello.” You answered. 

You just heard low grumbles before his voice poured out. “I drank that bar dry, (y/n)” he whined. You snorted out a laugh, “Me and you both.” He chuckled softly, clearly sensitive to sound still. “Can you do me a massive favor babe.” You felt your heart flip at the chance to get out of the house and help a teammate, Sure Rocket man was the coach and not a skater, but he was still in the family to you. “Whacha need?” you asked, already throwing on a jacket to hide the fact you weren’t wearing a bra. 

“Something-Anything for my head… and i want a twix.” You nodded to his list. “Alrighty, i’ll be about 20 minutes.” you heard him mumble a thank you but hung up before he dragged himself into a longer conversation his headache wasn’t ready to be having. You snatched up your bag and gave a gentle pet to your cat before taking your leave. 

You walked around the corner to the local gas station, not too entirely interested with how you looked, you threw your hair into a ponytail and were satisfied with the lazy wear. You scoured the mini mart for some kind of medicine for headaches. Rocket man tended to be a little bitch when it came to pain, so you usually go easy on medicine when it comes to him. You licked your teeth as you scanned the racks, your tongue putting slight pressure on two certain teeth. 

You looked up hearing a small commotion, seeing Dan picking up the rack he accidentally knocked over. “I’m so sorry-” He muttered to the lady it bumped into. She smiled and reassured him and he cleaned the mess up. You smiled, your heart feeling excited at the mere sight of him. You quickly grabbed some pain reliever and walked over to Dan, helping him. His eyes fell on you and he suddenly beamed. “Hey!” He cheerfully greeted. “I recognize that hair from a mile away.” He teased.

You smirked, “Probably because you can literally see it from that far.” You retorted. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes went to the bottle of pills in your hands. “Oh, you feelin alright?” he asked. You shrugged, “Yeah, It’s for Rocket man. He called for some medicine. The team celebration kinda lead to a wild night.” Dan’s smile fell somewhat stale at the mention of the man. “Oh, well that’s nice of you.” His heart slightly deflated, beginning to second guess your relationship to the said man. 

“That’s nice of you to get that for him.” you puffed your cheeks, “meh, I wanted to get out of the house anyways. The girls forced me to take a day off.” Dan nodded, his face starting to warm as he began to see an opening to ask you out. “So today is your day off?” He asked. You nodded, looking at the time, “I mean it’s nearly over, but yeah.” He nodded and chewed on his cheek, “Do you by chance, know when you will have another night off?” he asked softly. Your eyes blinked wide awake as you looked into his. Your stomach releasing millions of butterflies as you blushed madly. “Uum… ya know i’m not entirely sure…” you hesitated. You hated this, you hated this, why are you stalling? Youre STALLING.

You bit your lip looking at your phone, “take time to yourself.”  
You swallowed the massive lump in your throat, “Actually, I am tomorrow?” You trailed off. Dan’s smile grew more excited as he took in your words. “Really? Awesome, awesome.” he chuckled. You suddenly realized you were dressed rather sloppy, and felt a little underwhelmed at how truly romantic this moment was. 

“I would give you my number, but you seemed not too fond to follow me on anything.” You teased. Dan was silent before he clicked the mental note that he has infact yet to follow the social media tags you gave him. “Sorry, work can get kinda hectic sometimes…” You nodded, “Oh yeah? Where do you work?” He smiled, realizing what little you both actually know about the other, making him even more excited for this date. “How about we save that one for tomorrow, you like coffee?” he asked.

You nodded, smiling as you took out a pen. “Gimme your arm.” He rose a brow, but obeyed. You wrote your number down. He smiled looking at the writing as he pulled away. “Dont let work hold you back from texting me, alrighty?” he nodded smiling at you, “Trust me, wont happen.” he smiled and blushed, “well, i better get going…” he mumbled, not wanting to go away just yet. You both said half hearted goodbyes. “Well… cya tomorrow cherry!” he smiled leaving. “(y/n!)” he turned to you. 

“My name is (y/n).” you softly chirped. His smile was warm, “(y/n), can’t wait to meet her.” He hummed as he left the store. You bit your lip, still in the high from talking to him. You turned to grab the twix before hearing the door to the mini mart open once more. Dan hurried in to the register, “Sorry i totally forgot to pay for these chips.” he muttered embarrassed.

~

You made your way to Rocket’s house, you couldn’t resist the smile on your face. You had a date, an actual date. You never really tried dating after past failures and knowing how consumed in derby you were, hell, you’d probably be able to afford a better lifestyle if you haven’t given just about every dime you had to the team and track. You cared for this sport like it was your religion, these girls and rocket were family… family…

Your gut suddenly twirled in pain, your legs felt numb as your head spun. You were going to have to take a day off practice to go out with Dan. You stopped in your tracks as you approached Rocket’s front fence. You softly laced your fingers in the chain link, you couldn’t handle the thought of abandoning the team… but was it really abandonment? You already give everything to them, they even think you should take a break… but why don’t you want to?

Slowly entering the property, you looked up to see the man himself walking toward you. A gag rising in your throat as you took in the sight of him wearing a loose robe and rather tight underwear. You wished the tall socks he wore would reach up higher…\

“There’s my little Cherry pop.” He chuckled, aggressively rubbing his head and eyes. You snorted, trying to keep eye contact. “She’s about to run away, why aren’t you dressed?” You huffed. He only shrugged before taking the bag you held out for him. “I’m hungover, I’m allowed to lazy around today. You would know…” he eyed you cautiously, “right?” You rose a brow. 

“You took the day off, right? You drank pretty hard last night too.” You nodded, a strained laugh squeezing out. “What’s that about?” he asked, stress dancing on his words. You chewed on your cheek, “Well… I mean I nearly didn’t, but the girls forced me home.” He nodded, digging through the bag. “Well, I mean i don’t blame them. (y/n) you spend every waking moment on them.” You shifted your eyes away. “What’s wrong with that?”

His eyes went up to you. “Nothing, until it gets to a point where it takes over caring for yourself.” You snapped at him, “What the hell does that mean?” he threw up his hands, turning back to go inside. You glared storming after him. “It means that you put this team before your own needs.”  
You shut the door behind you, not phased by the familiar scent of beer and smoke his house usually reeked of. 

“I do not, I just care about this-” “Yeah we know, (y/n), you’ve made it clear. You blew just about all of your money and savings into the track. But look at you, you live in a shabby apartment, have a busted ass car, and somehow are managing to pay for insurance and food.” You didn’t want to reply to this, knowing you somehow don’t pay for insurance. 

“You destroyed how many relationships for this? Have you talked to James since that big fight?” he asked, falling into his recliner. You shrugged, leaning against the wall. “No need to, we split because there wasn’t anything there. That’s it.” You mumbled, picking at the chipped nail polish your fingers sported. “And nothing to do with constantly shutting him down for the team and practices?” You held your tongue. 

He sighed, reaching for his wallet. “What are you doing?” You asked. He shrugged, “Well i know this stuff wasn’t free.” he replied, tossing the bag on the ground.

“Rocket, no.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Rocket-”  
He groaned punching the coffee table. “Will you stop trying to be some superhuman? You bend your back so much not caring if it breaks. Look at you, damnit! You are BROKE, you can barely afford cat food. Stop making this team first priority and show you really love us, by caring for yourself.” You felt your soul practically dissipate as his snap. Rocket man hardly lost his temper, which really made you feel like a child in trouble. 

You looked down as he slapped the cash down on the table, “Now take it. If you come to practice tomorrow with this, I will throw you out of the building.” You remained silent, nodding as you took the money. You silently made your way to the door, stopping to look at him. “I… actually won’t be at practice tomorrow… I have a date.” 

It was deathly silent, you took this as your cue to leave. Once the door shut, Rocket smiled softly, relaxing in his seat. “Must be one hell of a guy…” he chuckled to himself.

 

~

You made your way back home, stuffing the money into your pocket. When you reached the safety of your home, you kicked off your shoes and threw yourself on the couch. You exhaled a massive groan, your body easing into the cushion. You licked your teeth, once more finding your tongue focused on a certain set. You whined to yourself, hating the routine you knew was waiting. You slowly made your way to your bathroom, grabbing a cup along the way. 

You looked to your phone, slightly hoping to see something from Dan. Nothing yet though. You shrugged, looking back in the mirror. You smiled, and began the usual routine of pulling off the hidden brace that bound your dentures for your front two teeth. You licked the spaced area, putting the fake two teeth in the usual solution. 

You always were slightly embarrassed of the false teeth, not because of the routine or actually having them, but more of why you did. You hated that those two teeth would forever be gone because of a roller derby incident. You knew derby wasn’t a play in the park, but you never really thought that something like that would happen to you. You huffed, trying to smile, feeling a cringe in your gut at the sight. 

You began to run the sink when you heard your phone buzz, you jumped rather wildly. “Whath the hell?” You hissed. You grabbed it looking at the ID, “Hello?” You groaned, your lisp slightly heavy. “(y/n)? Hey, it’s Dan.” Your heart spiked and covered your mouth, “Dan?” You asked still wound up. You heard him chuckle, “Yeah, is now a bad time to call?” You hesitated, staring down the cup beside your sink, containing your dirty secret. 

“No… now ith fine…” You replied, swiping your phone into speaker, hoping that would throw off the lisp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, c'mon, is it really a stretch to think that you would take a beating playing roller derby? so yeah, i just busted out the two front teeth, nothing too wild. Trust me, you could lose a lot more than just two teeth in this sport.


	4. Stayin Alive

The phone call that night with Dan went surprisingly well, you both joked and teased about anything you could think of. Dan of course would ask you to repeat something because your lisp would fight on a word, which you would swiftly defend by saying “my phone is on speaker”. You were laying in bed now, smiling at the ceiling as the phone laid beside your head. 

“So should I be nervous that my date is a celebrity, now?” You snorted. You could practically feel Dan’s eye roll through the phone. “Oh yeah, totally. That reminds me, you have to wait for me to finish signing autographs for my millions of adoring fans before you can meet up with me.” He chuckled. You bit your lip holding in a laugh. You rubbed your eyes and failed to fight off the powerful yawn that overcame you. 

“You getting tired?” He asked. You were silent, “Well, I think i’ve been tired… just didnt wanna face it.” You rubbed your lips together waiting for his response. He let out an airy laugh, “Will we even have anything to talk about on our date tomorrow now?” you looked at your phone, it was already early in the morning of the next day, “I mean, we can think of something in the next 10 hours until then.” You grinned. 

You heard him shuffle around and sigh out a ‘fuck’. “Dude, i had no idea i kept us up this late. I’m so sorry…” He softly spoke. “Nah, it’s fine. You should probably sleep though, sounded like you had a busy day at work today.” You teased, hinting at how he told you about his internet journey on practically stalking the derby sight. “Ha ha.” His dry laugh rolled. “Get some sleep, gnight Dan.” You hummed, he sighed out a faint laugh, “night, (y/n).”

You released the breath you didn’t know you were holding when you heard the phone disconnect. You had some time to sleep, not a lot, but it was still time. You stuffed your head into your pillow as you fell into a deep spelled slumber.

~

Dan woke up to a painful headache, his eyes ached as his brain rumbled. He sighed off his nasty migraine and made his way to the bathroom. He grumbled, rummaging through his mirrored cabinet. He sleepily took the first medicine his hands could grasp. He was usually a morning person, but he wasn’t immune to the unfortunate morning migraines that came from late nighters.

He washed his face and combed through his hair with his thin fingers, mindlessly splitting apart a few wild curls. He shifted his gaze to his phone as it rang ungodly loud (to him). He begrudgingly picked up his phone, answering with a rough voice, “Hello…” 

“Hey Dan, it’s Suzy, Did you still want to tag along with me to the derby arena?” He suddenly became wide awake. “Shit, shit i’m sorry Suzy. I totally spaced on that, I meant to call…” 

She shrugged, “Hey, no biggie. I’ll just have Arin or Barry tag along. Just make sure you’re ditching me for something good, mkay?” She light heartedly teased. Dan smiled at her soft response. “Of course, Suze. You’re awesome, thanks.” They both hung up and Dan slid his phone onto the nearby counter. He smiled as he made his morning tea, throwing some random breakfast combo together, and checking the time periodically. 

He relaxed into his couch as he drank his tea, watching whatever his phone continued to cast on his tv. He looked at his phone, shrugging off that he slept a little later than he wanted to. Wait, why did he want to wake up early? He took one more sip before violently choking on the sip. 

“SHIT IM LATE.” He howled as the hot tea spilled on him. He grit his teeth as he carefully sat his tea down to sprint to his room, ripping whatever easiest clothes he could throw on. “Damn damn damn damn damn-” he rambled on, hopping as he tried to put his shoes on. 

In one swift motion he slid on his leather jacket, swiped up his keys and wallet, and locked his front door. 

Little did he know, you were in the same situation as he. 

You hustled to throw your hair up, choosing that leggings and a hoodie would be your default look once more. You tucked away your mascara in your hip under the elastic band of your pants. You grabbed your phone and keys, blasting out the door. You paused in your tracks, realizing you still had your fake teeth out. 

“Ughhhh.” you groaned, running back to your apartment. You placed them in, now sprinting to the car, nearly breaking a sweat. As you peacefully made it to your car, you relaxed (only slightly) into the cheap seat. You turned your car key, only to hear the engine angrily growl. You went still as a chill itched at your spine. “No...no no no-” You continued to fight against the engine as it loudly protested before seeing the tiny orange light blink. 

“Fuck!” You barked, promptly before throwing your fist into the wheel. You sat there, out of breath and patience. 

What now?

You paused, slowly turning to the roller skates in the seat beside you. You inhaled sharply at the sour thought, “Better than nothing…” you hissed to yourself as you swiftly swapped out your sneakers for the skates, tossing them into your backpack of a purse. 

You locked your car up and tore off down the sidewalk. You knew how nasty outdoor concrete can be to roller skates and your chest spiked with pain every slight bump and divot you encountered, practically hearing the dollar signs ring in your ear, knowing the wheel damage wouldn’t be free. 

You felt relief ease in your chest as you approached the intersection to the coffee shop. You were finally there. Without second thought, you began skating forward. But you should’ve known better, why would luck be on your side? When has it ever been? As you peacefully hit the middle of the cross walk, you felt a sharp pain brace against your side as you rolled across the hood of a car. 

You groaned as you made contact with the road. You rolled to your side moaning, holding your shoulder. “FUCK.” You spat. You heard nearby mumbles and bit your lip as the car’s door opened and closed. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorr-” You noticed the pause in their voice, followed by the familiarity of it as well. You looked up, seeing none other than Dan. You rolled your eyes, hissing as you slowly made your way to sitting up. He dropped down, helping you get up. “I’m so sorry, oh fuck, (y/n) i’m so sorry-” You waved your hand, trying to remain calm about the possible broken rib or bruised bones inside of you. 

“Nah, nah, it’s fine…” he eyed you frantically, afraid you would shatter if you stood too quickly. You picked up on this and sighed, “Dan, I’m fine. You weren’t that fast.” He nodded shyly and gave his arms out to help you up. You stumbled, adjusting your stance to the skates. He tightened his grip on your arms as you did to his, your feet finding stability. He let out a soft chuckle, “Can’t part with those things, can you?” He playfully remarked.

You smirked, “something like that.” You joked back. He smiled softer, catching on that you were more okay than just moments ago. “Guess I wasn’t the only tardy one today. “ You snorted. He bit his lip as he wrapped an arm around you for support, you allowing this action, gripped onto him. He looked away, slightly guilty. “Oh yeah, guess we both underestimated that long phone call last night.” 

You giggled, sparking a bubbly smile on his face. He sat you down at a bench outside the coffee shop as he quickly pulled his car around to the parking lot. He once more met up with you, holding out his hand, “Sorry that this date is already starting out pretty shitty.” He painfully chuckled. You blushed a faint rose at his words. “I’ve been on worse.” His brows shot up in shock, “Worse than being hit by a car?” 

You nodded, a tight grin on your face, “Far worse.” He exhaled, clicking his tongue, “guess I gotta step up my game if i want this to be the shittiest date ever.” You scoffed, “Glad you’re up to the challenge.” He smiled, helping lead you into the coffee shop. 

You both sat down at a table, you groaned as you reached down to your skates. Dan caught this, clearly you still felt some pain from the sudden impact. “Here.” he bent down, taking your feet onto his lap, unlacing your skates. 

“You ever skate?” you asked, trying to bite into the blushing silence. He paused for a second to think before resuming to the laces. “Yeah, not a ton though. I tried it again recently, we shot the cool patrol video in a rink. I skated around for a bit before eating it a few times.” You laughed at the thought of him falling on his ass. He was tall and slender, you knew sometimes this would be an advantage for people in trying to skate for pure leisure, but knowing him, he was probably trying to do dances and moves that would benefit from being shorter and more stocky. 

He carefully peeled the skate from your foot before moving on to the next foot. You reached for your bag, slipping the correct sneaker on. “You been tempted to try it again?” you asked. He shrugged, “I wouldn’t fight it. It’s definitely fun, but requires alot of stability that my skinny deer legs just don’t have.” He noted.

“I mean, you dance a lot, right?” He tipped his head, indulging the thought. “I mean yeah, but nothing wildly noteworthy. Just a few hot steps here and there.” he playfully swayed his shoulders to his words. You smiled, “Hot steps? Is that what all the cool grandpas are calling it now?” he nodded, a laugh slipping out. “Oh yeah, just the cool ones though.” 

He removed the last skate and you replaced it with another shoe, taking both skates from him. “So why the skates? Wanted to make a memorable first date?” he asked. You puffed out a breath of disbelief, “Says the guy who literally hit me with his car.” He waved his hand, “minor things, minor things.” he chuckled. 

You grinned finally answering his question, “My car broke down. As if waking up late wasn’t bad enough. Luck just hates me.” You humored. He furrowed his brows, “Oh, what’s going on with your car?” he asked. You shrugged, utterly confused. “Who knows, It’s a new thing every month. The thing is a rolling dumpster.” you spat. “Have you done any work to it?” “Too expensive…” You sighed. Dan nodded softly looking away. “Lemme get our drinks.” he noted before walking to the counter, “Any requests?” “Rose tea.” you replied. He nodded turning to the barista. 

You looked at your busty nail job, Dan being a public figure didn’t shake you as much as you thought it would, but you still couldn’t deny the underlying truth… he had money, and people with money tend to like things with money. This was not you. You flinched, insecurly tucking your hands under the table to hide the shame that was your paint job. Why would your fingernails matter? That doesn’t define your wealth.

‘But your busted ass car does…’

You damned your negative thoughts as Dan made his way back to the table. He smiled setting your tea in front of you, drinking his own. He sniffled, the steam of the drink clearing his nose, “So, I hope you don’t mind me asking… but when Carolina, i think it was, found us she told us... your team was struggling?” You bit back the bitter taste of facing the money issue. He quickly noted your reaction and immediately back peddled. “Oh, sorry is that a touchy thing?” He asked, clearly trying to mind your sensitivity. You sharply exhaled, rolling your shoulders. “No… just kinda… i don’t know…” You mumbled, not knowing how to just spit out ‘we are broke.’ 

“The track was owned by a nice couple, they were really sweet and stuff, but money got tight… especially when the whole incident happened.” “Oh yeah, didn’t someone die on the track?” Dan asked, remembering this information from Suzy and the website. You nodded shamefully, “Yeah… it was a freak thing, honestly. But they didn’t see it as so. They were going to kick us out and turn it into some community gym…” You sipped from your tea to hush your next words, “So i bought it from them…” 

Dan’s expression grew into one of massive shock, “Wow, you bought the rink?” You nodded. “Yeah, some of the girls are there for sanctuary, stress relief, and Spot for christ’s sake is there to keep her out of trouble… if we lost the arena, they’d lose that place of safety. I couldn’t let that happen to them. So i raked in all i could and bought the place.” you snorted taking another sip, “far from a fuckin’ discount too.” Dan nodded softly, “That’s incredible… I mean, really (y/n), I don’t know alot of people that’d do that kind of thing…” You gave a weak smile, easily shaking off this comment. 

“Yeah, that’s because no one is dumb enough to do that. I mean if we had just gone through a sponsor like a normal person, we wouldn’t be struggling, and I could afford a better car.” He hummed taking this in, “I mean, I get it… When I wanted to start up my music career, it wasn’t cheap. I was beyond lucky to have been given the money from family and earnings.” You smiled at this, it was nice that he wasn’t trying to yell at you like people normally do, upon learning that you blew all of your coins on a drabby skate arena. 

“Any luck on the sponsors?” He asked. You gave a vivid fake laugh, “You tell me.” you chuckled. “No one wants to put their dimes in on us. The place is ‘haunted’ and they think it’s just a bunch of butchy ladies throwing fists all day.” He gave a sour expression, “That’s just not right, you guys are doing a sport. There is a clear craft and skill to it.” You shrugged, “I mean, in all honesty, skating isn’t that hard.” He scoffed, a hand gently sprawled on his chest, “Excuse me? It is not as easy as you think it is.” you grinned, “Seriously?” He nodded rapidly, “Like I said, ass to ground, every ten seconds.” 

“Has anyone ever actually taught you to skate?” he paused, his lips parted in thought. He shut them though when he realized there was no memory blimping up. You momentarily checked your phone, “hm…” He eyed you, “Checking your phone already? Wow, this date must really suck.” he teased. You rolled your eyes, “Actually, I was just going to ask you your shoe size.” 

~

Danny offered you a ride back to your place, agreeing to the add on portion of the date. You searched through his cd’s as you eased in the heavy traffic. “Lots of Rush…” he smirked, “They’re a favorite.” He proudly stated. “How about you?” you sat back, searching your brain for a specific answer, “Not sure… I know i like older stuff though.” you replied. “Like ACDC?” you shook your head, “Rolling stones, Sonny and Cher.” He puffed his cheeks, “You’re getting pretty historic.” He chirped with a soft laugh in his voice.

You groaned, “Oh shush. The track only plays oldies, I adjusted.” He nodded to this, “Have you heard the Nsp cover albums yet?” he asked. You bit your lip as guilt rushed over you. 

“No…” you admit. He gave you an exaggerated look of offense. You stumbled on words, “What? We had like four hours to ourselves after that phone call! I used it for sleep!” You plead your defense. “Tsk tsk…” He clicked. “Okay, but I think it’s gonna take more than a missed music choice to beat your ‘i hit my date with a car’ story.” He growled as his head lolled back. “Let it gooo.” he whined. You spat out a laugh, “Hell no.” He chuckled, looking at you. 

He really loved seeing that vibrant red. Your hair spilled over your shoulders, almost like soft waterfalls tainted with the image of a blood moon. He could get lost in just the look of it. How were you so intoxicating? Just when he thought he had known everything, you slip out something else. This was the only game of chase he could truly get behind. You looked to him from your cd browsing. “I guess i’ll watch your videos tonight.” your next sentence was trapped in your throat as you caught the look he gave.

You knew this was a first date, so nothing wild would come of this, but still… You felt your face heat up and heart rapidly palpitate. He looked at you like an artist admiring his own work. It wasn’t lust or desire, just pure adoration. His hazel eyes were almost glittering with approval. You never really cared about that before, so why did you with him? You tucked your cherry hair behind your ear looking back at the road. 

You felt a few stray strands ease out of it’s security, you went to tuck them back, but retreated your hand feeling Dan’s very own beat you to this. Your face now matched your hair as he tucked the hair behind your ear. It was nearly a lethal silence before it was broken by his fit of laughter. Your eyes shot to him, “You’re just too cute, dude.” He laughed. His breath slowly easing him down. You smiled at him, “Yeah, I guess you’re pretty too.” You snorted.

~

The girls all hung around the track, focus shifting to Rocket man. “Where the hell is Cherry?” Spot asked. Rocket simply grinned, “Ladies, our little Cherry pop is on a date.” They went silent. “Wait, no really where is she?” Spot asked again. He laughed in disbelief, “On a date!” He smiled. The girl’s mouths all curled into giant grins. “Seriously?” Carolina asked, her heart fluttering. Rocket simply nodded. 

The girls all fell into a pit of joy, knowing you were finally doing something for yourself. They were so proud of you, you even skipped practice! You NEVER skip! They all relished in this moment, but one skater still remained slightly bitter. Hermione sat there, her eyes locked in confusion. She knew your dating history, she knew you have been on dates before, but she also knew they all end the same. You eventually choose the team over them, and break it off rather nasty so there aren’t any chances to cross the bridge to them again. 

Though she wanted to celebrate, she couldn’t help the inevitable oncoming doom. They all looked to the doors as Suzy made her way in, Holly tagging behind her. “Hey, sorry if i’m interrupting…” Carolina grinned at the two girls, “Not at all.” 

~

“Fuck me.” Dan moaned. You hissed as he gripped your arms tighter than before. He was practically trembling. His wild curls now disheveled. “Dan, you’re being dramatic.” he whimpered as he nearly dug his nails into your shoulders. His deer legs wobbly as he now wore Rocket’s spare skates that you hung onto. You both stood outside as he tried to find his balance on the empty parking lot. You rolled off the fact that you were too in skates, and managing just fine. 

“Dan, you are going to let go, and you will be okay.” He smiled feverishly and nodded, “Got it, got it.” he muttered. You softly helped him release his death grip on you. Your shoulders nearly sung at the pressure release. “Alrighty, now dont try and walk, just push.” You easily demonstrated. He slowly mimicked you, he beamed at the slow movement, “Alright alright, not too shabby.” he mused to himself. 

You smiled, showing him more moves as he followed, eventually you managed to get him strolling easily by your side. Nothing too fancy, just skating. “Yeah, i see it now, it’s super relaxing.” he spoke. “Told ya.” you responded. He only smiled, slyly slipping his hand into yours. You didn’t think much of it at first, but the action soon became more prominant when he lost his posture and nearly fell. You used what little strength you had to pull him back on steady ground.

He let out a shaky breath, smiling at you. “My hero.” he squeaked out in a femme voice. You giggled as he strolled beside you again. Once more, you felt his gaze on you. That same gaze from earlier that drove you wild. This time though, you were shocked when he tugged on your arm to make you come into him. You got one look of his eyes before losing balance. 

You fell on your back, only to pull Dan down right after. You shut your eyes tight as he collided into you. It was awkwardly quiet as he tried to sit up to look in your eyes. “Wow, now you’re literally falling for me.” You groaned loudly and laid your head against the pavement. He laughed and held his dorky grin still. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” he spoke in a valley girl voice. 

You returned a smile as you helped the both of you up. You brushed off your clothes, hissing at the sting in your palms. Dan quickly took your hands, examining them. “I’m fine, guard dog.” You egged on. He gave a dry laugh, showing he was genuinely worried. “Dan, it’s just some concrete kisses.” You pointed out, gently peeling away your hands. 

“Guess you’ve taken harder beatings.” He noted, you immediately responded. “What.” you distastefully asked. He looked at you, a bit off tempo now, “Yeah, the site had your one video. I’m shocked you came out of that clean, you were a bloody mess from that camera’s view.” you nodded, not ready to just yet tell him about the dentist needing credit for that. “Yeah… It was a bad one, Busted my nose up.” you pointed to the scar along the bridge of your nose. Dan looked closely at this, “Well look at that.” you grinned at his pure curiosity. “C’mon sexbang, I still gotta show you the breaks.” 

He blinked away this previous mood, “Sexbang? You DID watch a video!” he chimed skating after you. 

~

The date went on alot longer than you both thought it would. After skating, you both sat on the couch talking, looking at videos, and he even checked out your car too. But all good things must end, you sadly found yourself standing at the door, Dan walking himself to the outside of it. “I had a great time… Even though you nearly murdered me.” He bit his lip to strangle back a laugh. He looked down before softly meeting your eyes. “I wanna do this again.” You were expecting a snarky comment, but was taken back by his words.

You’ve been on plenty of dates, and of course they lead on to second and third ones… but you never were this excited for them before. You eagerly nodded to him, “Me too.” He smiled victorious as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “Well, let me know when you’re available again.” He purred. You smiled nodding, “Will do.” 

He turned to leave, before swiftly turning back to face you, “I am sorry for hitting you with my car…” 

You laughed wholeheartedly before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Hit me harder next time so I won’t remember it.” He overlooked the morbid taunt as his body flushed with pure emotions. “Got it…” he sang. Finally departing. You closed the door as he took his leave. Your stomach still spilling with butterflies. Dan easily made it to his car before he started patting his hands on the wheel to an improv beat. His heart so wound up with a newfound energy. 

He couldn’t get the cheap grin off his face as he replayed the image and feeling of your kiss. The second date would be amazing, and he already knew it. 

Not starting it by hitting you with his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO hype about finally writing this, sorry if it's long, just try and enjoy the ride.


	5. Uptown Girl

Dan laid in his loveseat, scrolling through the art page on reddit for gamegrumps, browsing the work as Suzy wondered around the living room rambling about her experience at the roller derby to Arin. “It was so much fun, honestly. Holly even liked it! We just did some basic skating and they showed us their training schedules. I honestly am debating doing this Arin.” 

He smiled at her proudly, “I think you’d do great Suze. How did Holly take to skating?” She snickered, “Wasn’t too naturally skilled at first, but she was determined. Domino helped out with her.” Arin looked to Dan, “Dan, does that name ring a bell?” Dan only nodded and hummed a bland yes. “Dan.” He tightened his lips at the mute response. 

He rolled his eyes and closed the laptop, forcing his attention to redirect. “Thank you for joining us.” Suzy teased, leaning on the sofa. Dan only gave a meek grin. “Sorry, I promise I was listening.” She smirked and squinted at him suspiciously. “That reminds me Dan, why exactly did you bail on me?” Arin’s interest became sparked instantly. “Hm, how odd Dan… weren’t you going to ask out Cherry today as well?” 

Suzy straightened up, “And how odd, Cherry wasn’t present at practice today.” Dan felt his cheeks blossom red, his hands nervously attempting to reopen the laptop, only to yank them back when Arin slams it shut once more. “Spill the tea, jewfro.” Suzy purred. Dan rubbed his neck, letting the faint butterflies inside him settle. “Well, last night we bumped into each other, she gave me her number and we just decided to go out today.” 

“Today?” Arin spoke up, his eyebrows risen in pure shock at Dan’s words. “And how did it go?” 

Dan only gave a soft chuckle and did his very best to avoid eye contact. “It was great, really… It was just fun. I haven’t had a genuine fun date in so long.” The two shared a compassionate smile. “That’s so sweet, what all did you do?” Suzy chimed, completely on the hook for this story. 

He went on about what you both did, everything from skating, tea, talking for hours, and just enjoying the other. “That sounds so wonderful, Dan. I’m so happy for you.” She sighed, her heart bubbling at the clear sound of Dan being swept off his feet by the mere mention of you.  
“Yeah, it was amazing… besides the part when I hit her with my car.” 

 

“What.” 

 

~

 

You were skating down the street, days after the first date. The past days consisted of Dan texting you wildly and facetiming as much as possible. You both were busy people and knew that the next date wouldn’t be within 24 hours of the last, but you would be lying if you didnt expect something to pop up soon between you both.

Normally you cut ties and go your own way, not minding the other’s feeling, once more putting the team before yourself. 

Dan was different, Dan was like popping champagne at a party. He just made things right. He made your heart flutter, your laughter bubble, your eyes light up. He just made everything better, aside from the nasty bruise you now sported from the car hitting you, he only brought good things to your life. You felt like an entirely new person.

Your skating became swifter and your smile was brighter. He was like hard liquor and you were stumbling drunk for the next shot. 

You didn’t know where exactly you were skating, but you just enjoyed doing it. Switching your playlist from the usual throwbacks to Dan’s music, your headphones buzzed his voice into your ears. Your eyes directed to the phone screen as you heard it now ring. Your frown flipped though upon seeing it was Dan calling. 

“Hello.” you hummed, you heard his warm chuckle and you knew you were damned. “Whatcha up to?” you bit your lip as you glanced at your skates. “Just relaxing.” You nearly heard him smile, “Is that so?” “mhmn..” you looked both ways before crossing the street, stopping at the end to re-tighten your laces. “Sounds like someone is skating.” You grinned proudly at his ability to recognize the sound. 

“Sounds like someone is creeping.” you playfully jabbed. “Oh? So would me saying I can see you from the window isn’t much better?” Your smile fell slightly as you stood up, looking around. “Little bit,” you lightly laughed. You heard him roar with laughter as he tried to direct your line of vision on his window. “I’m at work, I just so happened to see you skate on by.” You grinned as you eventually found him, a dorky smile vividly distracting you from his wild hair. 

“Was it the hair?”  
“Yeah, it was the hair…” he giggled. 

You strolled closer to the building, “You gonna keep creeping from the window, or are you gonna come down from your tower?” You could faintly see his smile melt to a smirk, “I could throw my hair down for you to climb up…” you rolled your eyes and hung up, watching him quickly run from the window. You stood waiting for his lanky self to wander in front of you.

Sure enough, he hurriedly busted out of the front door, trying to slickly tame his hair. He clearly ran down the flight of stairs, apparently not thinking the elevators would be fast enough. Your heart bubbled at the thought of him excited to see you. “About time, Princess.” you taunted.

He shrugged still giddy. “What brings a pretty thing like you to these parts?” you smiled warmly as he came closer. “Oh, if i’m not welcome-” you began to turn in your skates smiling, he huffed out a laugh as he grabbed your arm pulling you to him. “Nuh uh, not so fast street racer.” you rolled your eyes. 

“Ya know, I haven’t asked about our second date yet, have I?” You blinked at how direct he was, sure you debated dropping the subject, but he beat you to the punch. “Oh, didn’t you?” You qued. His eyes looked around, trying to rummage his brain, “Guess not, mind reminding me what exactly did we have planned?” you grinned seeing the full control you had on this situation. “Well, I was thinking we try skating, but actually skating. Middle school awkward dance level of skating.” He purred at you, “My favorite kind.” 

You let a dorky laugh slip with a snort, you felt your throat tighten at this, not able to see how BAD it melted Dan’s heart to pure liquid. “So… I can get the rink to ourselves, eat some shitty rink pizza, teach you to skate properly, stop me when it gets too good.” He laughed and shook his head, “Maybe we can start it off by giving you a tour of the Grump space?” You became intrigued, “wow, a private tour by Dan Avidan himself?” He nodded sarcastically, “Oh yeah, dry your panties.” you snorted once more and gave a fake gag.

You both jumped at the sound of loud moaning and whining, followed by “Oh yeah dan!” your eyes both went to the familiar window where Arin, Ross, and Barry hung out being obnoxious, acting like a bunch of middle school boys. Dan’s face became red hot as he threw a harsh middle finger to them. “Okay, big boy!” Ross called back, unraveling into laughter. “They seem pleasant.” You grinned. 

Dan bit back the laugh he wanted to spill, but fought the idea of feeding their nasty comedy. He shrugged stiffly and hissed air through his teeth, “Gotta love em…” You smiled at him. “Tomorrow work best for you?” He immediately smiled back at you, “Perfect.” You nodded at him, “Text me the time, princess.” You remarked as you tipped your head to him. He only blushed as your banter. You swiftly kissed his cheek before making your leave, smiling as you heard the group howl and whistle at Dan from the open window while you skated off.

Dan made his way back up the stairs, less frantic than before. Once he walked in the office, eyes carefully watched him. “Danny Danny Danny…” Ross spewed, leaning against the wall of the window. Arin and Barry sat close by in swivel chairs. “That’s quite the catch, my boy.” Barry mused. Arin nodded at this, “So what time tomorrow, Princess?” Arin mocked. Dan reacted with an eye roll before making his way to his comfortable plot on the couch. 

“That’s between me and my prince charming.” he retorted back. He opened his work back up, still letting his brain replay the dorky laugh you made, unable to think of anything cuter in his life to beat that. 

~

The next day at practice was rough, you were still sore from the hit, and wasn’t ready to admit there was something busted or broken just yet. You skated around the track but noticed you began to slow down. Spot looked back at you, clearly catching on too. “Hey-Hey guys.” They all halted hearing her, their sights falling on you easing to a break. “What.” you softly asked. 

Carolina slowly cruised to you, eyeing your figure. “You’re off today, Cherry.” You shrugged at this, about to skate, but held back by Carolina’s grip on your shoulder. “What’s up?” she asked as her eyebrows laced concern. You sighed, “Just sore.” you were rather distasteful with your answer, and they picked this up fast. “Alright.. Back to the track.” they all resumed position, “Cherry, Panty on, you’re gonna do your move.” Your eyes widened at Carol’s words. 

You pulled the cloth from your hip and fit it to your helmet, easing into position, “Alright…” You muttered. Rocket blew the horn and you all took off. Your heart began to jackhammer and you felt yourself clam up, the girls followed the usual routine. You shook as you took hold of Carolina’s ankle as she held it out to whip you forward. She exchanged a look of serenity to you, clearly reading your anxiety. 

You held your breath as she whipped you, you cooperated with the routine and did your squat, blasting through the girls. It was finally the moment to burst up, you hesitantly looked up to Domino on the front, she peeked at you, flashes of Angelina came. Your mouth immediately tasted iron and your breath went ragged. 

Rocket noticed this and got to his feet ready to run to you, and before you could control the oncoming panic attack, you threw your toes down to activate your breaks. Your quick action though was far from smooth, your body jolted and your face hit the track. “STOP!” Rocket yelled. Everyone paused and fled to you. You instinctively rolled off the track, shielding your face. Your hands were ripped from it’s spot by Rocket as Carolina examined you. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” She cooed, clicking off your helmet and tossing it to the side. You felt heated tears pool in your eyes, all you felt was near drum beats of panic in your chest, your head throbbed as you ached. Rocket forced your mouth open, checking your teeth. His eyes went a little wide, but knew better than to say anything. Your ears rang, beginning to block out audio. 

You only watched as Spot fled to your side holding your denture. Carolina washed it briefly with her water bottle before placing it back in your mouth. “It’s all good… you just loosened the brace grip…” She softly spoke, brushing your hair from your face. You began to ease, but continued to sob, you felt like a failure. You could never do your move anymore without panicking, and this only confirmed it. You began to see yourself failing your team all over again.

~

You sat in your shower, letting the hot water hit your face, you were beginning to worry about your date with Dan that night. He said he would meet you at your place, but you were nearly tempted to call the whole thing off. You eventually found the motivation to wrap up your mope session and get out. 

You cleaned up, throwing your hair into a reasonable messy bun. Once again you wore leggings, and decided to bend a bit and matched it to a simple but sensible white V-neck. You sat on your couch, drinking from your bottle of wine, trying to relax yourself. Your two teeth were loose and it scared you. You were worried about them falling out and horrifying Dan or hurting yourself in the process. 

You didn’t truly react when the door opened. Dan entered with a smile on his face, his leather jacket wrapped around him as usual. “Hey there, kiddo.” he teased. Your eyes stayed locked on your wine bottle. His smile fell slightly, “Everything alright?” He eased into the seat beside you, going back and forth between your face and the bottle. “What’s going on?” he asked hushly. 

You blinked away your hypnotic phase and sat the bottle down. “Sorry-sorry, rough practice.” you replied. He nodded at you, his eyes dripped with sympathy. “I’m sorry, are you doing better now? If it was a lot, we can totally delay this. Any chance to see you is a good enough date for me.” he lightly smiled, lifting the mood. You loved that, how determined he was to keep everything light and on it’s feet, ready to feel lifted. 

You shook your head softly, “I’m good… just some rough moves.” He nodded listening, “Not shocked, honestly. That is a tough sport.” He commented in an attempt to level with you. Giving him a half grin, he took this as a chance to once more lighten the mood. He got to his feet and held out his hand. “Can I try and at least make today end better than it started?” You looked at his hand, to you it practically glowed with promise and happiness. He was like this radiant being slicing through any darkness inside of you, and didn’t even try. 

Smiling to match his honey aura, you softly took his hand and he pulled you to your feet. “Where to?” You asked. He smirked as you both made your way out the door. “Trust me, I’m about to make this night hella memorable.” his comment was low and husky, spellbounding you to his words with a blush and smile. 

And he was right, you won’t forget this night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got a little angsty ik ik. it'll lighten up again i promise. for future reference if you don't know roller derby, the little cover they put on their helmet is called a panty, this is what the Jammer will wear to identify themselves so they can keep track of how many people they pass and dont blend in with the other players. oh whale, fun fact of the day i guess.


	6. Maniac (Flash Dance)

Dan pulled his car into the parking lot of the office space. “Anyone still working this late?” You asked, working at your seat belt. He shrugged, “Sometimes Arin or Ross, but I’m not entirely sure.” He admit. You shrugged at this and made your exit from the car. Dan instantly was at your hip, still displaying his gentle smile. 

He sprinted ahead to get the door for you, giving an easy nod, he followed after and lead you to the elevator. Dan couldn’t help but peek at you from the corner of his eye. He let his eyes trace just how your hair wrapped up, enjoying the minimal spills of strands slipping from your bun’s band. He couldn’t help himself as his chest began to pound, he thought you were pretty, but in the moments he had to just look… he felt himself slip into being hypnotized by how beautiful you are. 

You looked at him, and blushed at him smiling in response instead of turning away. “You’re gonna love it.” he stated. You returned the smile. 

The elevator chimed as the doors opened. He walked in with you towing behind. He glanced around, scanning for any sight of life. Seeing his grin as he turned to you, answered that no one was there. “No free meet and greet?” you asked, faking a pout. He clicked his tongue, “I knew you were just using me…” a soft chuckle slid into a hearty laugh between you both. 

He showed you around to every desk, work space, recording spot, and break area. As you sat in Matt’s chair, you looked to Dan, “Where is Mr. Avidan’s desk? Or do you really not work here.” You teased. He grinned and nodded his head to the lengthy couch. “Right out here.” you rose to your feet and followed him to it. He plopped down, already relaxed in the familiar cushion. “This is my desk.” He proudly hummed. 

You sat beside him, tucking a foot under one leg. “It’s a nice space. Not too shabby, really relaxing in here.” You complimented. He tucked his arms along the top of the couch, including over your shoulder. “It’s no skating track.” You snorted and shook your head, “Trust me, I love that place, but it’s nice to run away every now and then.” Never in a million years did you expect those words to ever even run in your mind, let alone slip out of your lips. 

“How about I show you the room me and Arin usually record in?” You nodded to the idea, not minding the tour. He grinned as he opened the door, there was a colorful globed strobe light spinning colored patches on the walls of the dark room. You parted your lips slightly shocked, there was a candle or two lit on the coffee table, and the TV was on.

“Huh, wonder what would’ve happened if I said no to checking the room out?” he laughed dryly, “This place would probably burn down…” He took your hand and lead you to the sofa and you adjusted in the seat. he sat beside you and once again wrapped an arm around you. 

“This is gorgeous, Danny.” You caught the flash of his smug expression. “I’m Danny now, huh?” He cheerfully suggested. You groaned and tipped your head back, “Oh my god, am i safe to say anything?” You questioned as your chuckle deceived your sarcasm. He only held his expression as you face him once again. 

It was in that moment you noticed his face turn into that of a more gentle one. His lips looked slightly red, he must’ve been biting them, was he nervous? Wait- why were you even looking at his lips? You looked back at his eyes, only pulling you even deeper. 

Dan felt his chest swell, the magnet between you made the silent moment ignorable. Something about you drew him in, and he was loving it. He moved his face closer to yours, and you followed this same motion. His huffed chuckle was low and graveled. “Say anything..” you felt every possible thing to come out be trapped in your throat. 

You tried to make something come about into words, but your heart overpowered you and refused to let yourself speak any of them. You just decided to let go, and let whatever happens happen. Dan couldn’t help the small smile as your lips brushed. As he turned his head, hands making their way to cup your jaw,  
You felt the gentle shift on your brace. 

Your eyes shot open and you pulled away, “Dan, I can’t I’m sorry-” his hot breath drew away and he looked at you worried, “I’m- i’m sorry (y/n), I probably really just made you uncomfortable…” he painfully replied. You watched as his expression became confused and regretful, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to ruin tonight-” You shut him up by cupping his face and pulling him to you in a brisk kiss. His eyes were wide at first, but soon he melted into it, returning his hands to your jaw and angling himself to work to your position. 

You let the kiss continue for a soft second, not letting it become too wild or rough, knowing your fine line of limitations. And once you felt the shift on your brace again, you pulled away. He blinked away his daze and stared at you. His eyes swimming in a pool of clustered emotions. This was the second date. The second. Date. and he already experienced one of the greatest kisses he’s ever had. 

He felt like a little kid getting to kiss his classroom crush under the jungle gym. His cheeks were rosey and his eyelids fell slightly heavy. You only gave a soft expression as he slowly reeled back to reality. “We still have another stop, Sexbang.” he eventually managed a huff laced laugh as he stood with you. You made your way to the door and he blew out the candles and lights. 

As he shut the door behind him, he couldn’t help lick his lips to try and recognize your taste. Your lips weren’t perfect, they had cuts from being cracked and dry, but they were soft and tasted like honey. Dan now discovered just how much he really likes honey. You both eventually made it back out to the car. It was quiet still between you both. 

It wasn’t really until you were on the freeway, when Dan turned up the radio, rolling down the windows. He leaned his head out of one and screamed with a giant smile on his face. You giggled at his childish excitement. He swiftly pulled back into the car and beamed at you, “I think i’m good now.” Your giggles spurred into heavy laughing. 

He dropped the volume back to a sensible one. “You scared the hell out of me, i thought I was pushing you into it-” “Dan, oh god no, not at all.” You eased, gripping his arm assuringly. He sighed and looked at you. “You’re so awesome, tell me you know that.” You gave an exaggerated expression, “Oh yeah, I’ve been told so many times. Get in line, Avidan.” He rolled his eyes and drove with one hand as the other relaxed against the window, he began to nervously chew on his nail. 

~

You walked him into the skate arena, where the lights were still on, and the place was clearly empty. “Hello?” you called out. Dan whipped around when the gym door -like entrance shut with a loud click. You made your way to the track and hopped over the half wall guard. You took a seat on the floor and peeled off your shoes. “I had Rocket leave his skates.” you lifted the glittery skates and heard Dan audibally gasp, “They Are GORGEOUS.” 

He swiped them from you and began switching his shoes out. You sat beside him and slipped on your skates. Once you beat him to lacing up, you glided over to the DJ table. “Any requests?” you asked, plugging in the speakers. He looked to you, “Got any Rush?” You rose a brow, “Too predictable, try again.” He chewed his cheek as he searched his brain. After a moment of silence you decided to flip the radio to bluetooth, throwing on a random youtube 80s mix.

“There, if you have any requests, just swipe my phone.” you noted as you tossed it on the bench. You strolled in front of him and he smiled at you. You took his hands and helped him to his feet. He took a moment to steady his legs before he held still. He looked to you, as if seeking approval from you. You gave an assuring smile to him as you tighten your grip on his hands. You began to roll the both of you backwards onto the track. 

Turning your foot to switch directions, he wobbled momentarily before adjusting to the one hand for support. You restrained your loose chuckle and lead the both of you around the track. “The floor in here is a lot smoother than concrete.” Dan laughed. “Well yeah, we need gentle floor if girls are going to be eating it all day.” he laughed louder at your remark and earned a quirky smile from you. “Ever do any disco skating?” You scrunch your face confused, “Does anyone still?” 

He looked off slightly, making a “pfft”. “Only the-” “cool kids are doing it still?” you cut him off. He shot a playful pout. You clenched your jaw, trying to calculate how he’d react to your answer. “Well, I mean… not disco-or dancing really- but I mean, like I said, The track is always playing music. Sometimes we try to learn a few things in the skates, I mean we are in them all day and do get bored sometimes.” You looked to his face, regretting it immediately as you caught the devious grin he displayed. “Show meeee.” he chimed. You lightly slapped his arm, “It’s nothing ground shaking, don’t get your hopes up.” you tried to play off. 

“I mean, you must know something too, you told me you filmed cool patrol at a rink.” He shrugged at your clear distraction, “I never learned it, but I saw the dancers’ choreography. It was some heavy stuff, no way in hell I could do it.” you rose a brow, “I dunno, Danny, skating is one of those things that is a lot easier than it’s made out to be.” his eyes flattened at this, “Seriously? You skate all the time, that’s like when Arin says ‘anyone can do art’.”  
“And is he right?”  
You noted his silence.  
“Yeah…” he lowly grumbled. 

He released your hand and carefully strolled over to the bench. “We are going to make this like a proper, awkward, middle school dance.” You crossed your arms, watching him struggle to reach his destination on solo, but eagerly drop his butt on the seat. He rummaged around YouTube before picking “the perfect song”. 

“You guys have disco lights, right? I saw the strobes and stuff from the one game.” You nodded, rolling over to the DJ booth, flipping a few switches and plugs as the rink dimmed with a disco ball, being the only sudden lighting. 

He nodded slowly and threw a fist, “Perfect!” He shouted. You furrowed your brows as you made your way back to him, once more helping him to his feet. “What song did ya pick?” he carefully eyed between you and the phone when it hesitated to play. “You’ll see.” You mumbled. “It better not be some cheesy 80’s song.” Before he could play defense, the speakers began to pour out with ‘Maniac’. 

You rolled your eyes, “Seriously, flashdance?” “I said this was going to be the PROPER awkward, midd-” “Oh yeah, I forgot you were a dinosaur.” you teased. He smirked and attempted to do a small dance, which somewhat translated to him just trying to not fall. You let out an ugly laugh before he held out his hand,

“Let me spin you.”  
“Dan, you’re gonna kill us.”  
“I wanna spin.”  
“Dan-”  
“We are spinning!” he demanded childishly.

You sighed, giving in. He took your hand once more and lifted it. While his moves were minimally shaky, yours were smooth and elegant. After he twirled you, he clearly was addicted to trying to make you both dance. As the beat rolled in with lyrics, you watched as Dan pushed himself forward, skating solo. 

He looked like a little kid excited to skate, but clearly fighting the fact he needs his parent’s hands to help him hold still. You began to skate behind, leaving a strong distance between you both. Your eyes widened as Dan began to skate smoother, turning to face you. You proudly clapped as he accomplished to skate backwards. “Way to go Dan.” He victoriously cheered to himself as he kept skating.

Seeing the potential danger in this still, you sped up, making the space a lot smaller. You laughed watching him spin back around, wobbling once more. “Easy, tiger.” “Back off, mom.” he replied in a childish voice. You made your way to his side, only to duck and go under his upheld arms, skating past him.

He watched you intensely as you smoothly turned to face him, and resumed your smooth spin dance. He beamed and sped up his speed, “I KNEW IT!” he yelled. You carefully used your breaks at your toes to do more controlled/step dance movements, throwing your hips a bit. He soaked it all up. Noticing his speed, you paused for a moment, letting him reach you. 

He swiftly swiped your hand and dragged you with him. Spinning you once more, you let your spin evolve into a few extra twirls before skating normally. He didn’t release his grip and managed to smoothly spin in front of you, throwing you into a dip. You both were now just paused there, he held you in the dip, a moment of silence between you.

This was taken back by him bending to meet your lips and place a soft kiss on you once more. You smiled and kissed him back, even softer (because of the brace), and didn’t mind the fact that Maniac stopped playing and some Men at Work song came on. 

You and Dan were so wrapped in the moment, you never noticed Rocket and Carol watching from the front doors. They came to grab something, but paused realizing they were interrupting. They both only smiled, watching you enjoying something that wasn’t derby for once. She shook her head softly, placing her hands on her hips. “Our little Cherry is growing up.” she hummed. Rocket nodded, going for the door. “Might even be falling in Love.” He softly added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a ton of songs I could've used for a title, but I wanna save em for later. Enjoy some fluffy Avidan.


	7. In The Air Tonight (I can feel it coming)

Dan replayed the night in his head over and over again. How it began with a sweet first kiss, and ended with one at her front door. He never imagined going into this kissing already, but you were both adults, you don’t really process that stuff the older you get. It’s not so much “timing” as it is “feeling it” at that point. And damn, was he feeling it. 

He felt his cheeks warm up remembering how soft your hair was when he held your head, how your lips were like honey. Everything about you was intoxicating, and once more, he found himself gladly chasing after you for more. 

He laid in his bed, his phone playing the 80’s playlist you had made up and sent to him. He usually listened to oldies, but he wanted to see your vision of the same music. A familiar word hung on his lips, but he knew better than to drop any L word just yet. He knew his emotions were strong, but he needed to think with his head. 

He used just about every other form of the word he could to describe you. He knew the next date would be just as good as this one. 

And he was right.

The next few weeks were consistent of you and Dan finding any excuse to see each other. You eventually met the grump crew: You loved Suzy and Ross, laughed with Arin and Barry, and enjoyed Brian and Holly’s company. Arin and Ross didn’t hold back at all with the jokes and teasing with you, sometimes making Dan double take on their comments, but with a snarky reply from you, eased him on needing to defend you.

Dan eventually some of your team, not entirely ready for them to overwhelm him. He loved Carolina and Spot, Hermione and Betty were pretty tough lovers on him, but he completely enjoyed any moment he got to talk to Rocket man. You knew it was probably because of his similarities to Brian, but also because Rocket dressed like the typical middle aged man in denial that the 70s was over. 

He would go to your games with (usually) Suzy, and sometimes add on Holly or Arin. When weeks between you both turned into months, he was bringing just about everyone, enjoying the matches from their front row seats. Dan sometimes even got to sit at the back by the entrance for the skaters, so he could be the first to hug and kiss you in celebration of a win or comforting a fail. 

You were always welcome to the Grump Space and even sometimes got to share a small moment with Dan between recording and working. As the time grew on, you both became nearly inseparable.

Dan was used to you barging in his house, rambling about some drama on the team. Usually kicking your skates off and throwing yourself on the sofa. But today was different. He sat on his couch, turning to the door when you entered. His wide small falling when he saw your lips curved into a pout. He got to his feet, coming to you as he saw tears build in your eyes. “Hey-hey, (y/n), what’s wrong?” You handed him the envelope, still shaking in shock. He took it, hurriedly searching the contents. He read the note, 

“Dear (Y/N) (L/N), unfortunately, your recent payment check bounced. Due to your insufficient funds, you have 30 days to make a correct payment or lose your property to the bank.” His lips shut dryly as he looked at you. “Tell me you have money in your account…” he begged breathlessly. You furiously rubbed your eyes, “Not enough…” His eyes fell sorrowful. “What happened to the Sponsor?” you threw your hands up, “Backed out… Dan i’m going to lose the rink-” “No no, let’s just think about this.” 

He carefully lead you to the couch, waiting for you to adjust. His eyes relaxed on you when you were in a brighter headspace to talk, “I know you’ve shot it down before… but hear me out.” Your mouth went sour, knowing exactly where this conversation would go. “No, I’m not letting Game Grumps sponsor the team. I don’t want to leech off you and Arin.” He shook his head, “That’s not what it is.” “I refuse to mooch, than.” 

“Cherry, you already fought me on helping you with your car. Where did that lead you?” The memory of your car completely failing and sending it to a junkyard shook you. “Dan-” “Let me help… I’m your boyfriend, I want to help…” You only looked away, not wanting to talk about it any further. 

“Let me think about it-” “Only if you actually promise to.” You were silent, but nodded. Dan had time and time again offered to be the sponsor, the grumps fully supporting it, especially since most of the time Suzy and Holly joined in on practices sometimes. He always wanted to help, and even the team adored his helping hand, but you refused to mooch off of Dan. 

He pulled you into an embrace, combing his fingers through your red hair. “It isn’t bad to ask for help, I had to a few times. It isn’t mooching or disgraceful to accept someone’s help, they offer it because they love you and what you’re doing.” Your heart fluttered at this, Dan and you have yet to say ‘I love you’. You have been a couple for a little while now, but knew it was something you were both careful with throwing around. 

You enjoyed the small moments he managed to sneakily suggest it though, such as this. “You excited for your game tomorrow?” he asked softly, pulling back to look at you. You shrugged, looking down. “It just is painful to know i’m failing them on this.” He sighed, “You have done so much for them, you have given so much to this team already and those girls are eternally thankful. Don’t let one thing throw that off.” you remained silent to his comment. 

He chewed his cheek as he saw your mood holding it’s stubborn ground, “Is there anything I can say or do to cheer you up?” You were still silent.

Dan looked around momentarily before eagerly running to his room. You sat there in the few minutes he remained away. “Dan?” you called out. You were about to get up and go after him, until you saw him wrap around the doorway, dawning his Danny Sexbang jumpsuit. You groaned and couldn’t help a laugh slipping out. “Danny-” “Shhh…”

He held his hand out to you, motioning for your silence. He then posed for you, trying to be his seductive self. You rolled with laughter at his successful attempt to cheer you up. You got up and made your way to him, he grinned proudly. “Seems no one can resist the Sexbang, not even the fearsome Cherry Bomb.” You rolled your eyes and pat his chest, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. 

You were taken back by him pulling you in for a more intimate kiss. You giggled as you let him lead you both further into his room. 

~

You stood in your bathroom, examining the new brace on your dentures. They were fitted better, but felt a little off, they added a bit more pressure to your incisors than you’d like. You shook it off and went on about your routine. You put some gentle concealer on a few marks left from Danny when you were over yesterday, not wanting to hear your girls throw some taunts. You knew there were possible sponsors coming to this game, and needed it to go smoothly. 

You packed your gym bag and made your exit. As expected, Dan was waiting outside in his car. He had been carpooling you since you lost your car (which you put up quite the fight about). You hopped in, exchanging a quick peck before closing your side door. “Get a room!” Arin groaned from the back seat. You heard Suzy elbow him with a soft laugh. Arin leaned forward on your seat, looking at you, “Ready to kick some ass?” you grinned, looking at him. “Depends, Is Suzy ready to officially join the team?” They all looked back at her, a slight blush melting with her smile. 

“I said I would sit on it.” “You’ve been sitting for quite a while.” You jeered. She sighed and bit her lip, “I dunno, I would like to, but I know i’m not good enough for that level of thing-” “Suze, Spot’s first time wearing skates was her first game. There is no such thing as ‘level’.” you noted.

She looked at you, “Alright, Alright… I’ll think about it-” Everyone harmonized their groans at her words.

~

They met up with Holly, Ross, Brian, and Barry at the parking lot. You finally got to meet Matt and Leighton as well, making a swift introduction as you and Dan made your way inside. “Who are they playing today?” Holly asked, looking to Ross. Ross and Arin looked at their brochure, “The Valley Vixens, they have about equal stats, might be a neck and neck game.”   
Suzy pouted, “I sure hope not, the team really needs to attract a Sponsor..” Suzy worried. 

Dan followed you to the locker room and kissed you softly as you both entered. “Man on floor!” Spot called out, Dan quickly pulled away from you and turned his blushing face away from the room full of changing girls. “Sorry sorry-” He pled. The girls all laughed at his discomfort and you rolled your eyes, “I’ll see you on the track.” You kissed his cheek, letting him slip back off to his group. “Good luck, Babe!” He called out before vanishing. 

“Babe? That was a new one.” Domino noted, tying her short hair back into short pigtails. You tossed your bag on the bench as you began to change. “He’s been a lot more clingy lately.” Spot spoke up. “I haven’t noticed.” You replied. “That’s because you’re always at his hip.” Carol giggled.

“Don’t get us wrong, Cherry, we love that you two are doing so well.” “That reminds me…”  
Everyone turned to Rocket, “You set a date for the wedding, yet?” The girls all elbowed you and whistled at your eye roll. “Calm it, it’s been like what, two months?” You shrugged. “Married my ex-wife after 5 months.” Rocket hummed. “I married Candy after 4.” Hermione added. You waved your hand at their comments. “We aren’t going to rush into this, I really like him and want it to be all timed perfectly.” 

They all shared a groan as they finished changing. “Alright ladies, skates on the track.” You called out, leading the team out of the locker room. You buckled your helmet, sliding the panty on. You listened as Elton Johnson made his crude remarks and introduced the teams. You watched the girls all roll out at their roll call. Just before Carolina rolled out, she looked at you solemnly, “I’m proud of you Cherry, i mean it (y/n).” You smiled at her, “Thanks Rachel.” 

She grinned and rolled out as called. You inhaled sharply before making your entrance. You waved at everyone cheering and blew kisses to the few younger audience members and let your eyes lock on your biggest fan. Dan megaphoned his hands, howling out as Arin wildly whistled. Their entire group was clapping loudly and giving the most heat of cheers. You loved their company, you always felt lighter on your feet when they arrived with their upbeat vibes. 

Definitely a major part of your performance now. 

You lined up at the track, looking at the other team’s Jammer, The Bride. She sported a uniform that looked like a messy short white gown, tattered and torn. She was known to be dirty, but not nearly as bad as Angelina Hoe-lee. As the air horn blew, you went about the game as usual. Skating through the girls, swiping as many points and avoiding as many plunders at possible. 

Spot blew past one girl, feeling the skater throw a kick at the back of her skate. She wobbled for a moment and shot a nasty glare to her, only to see you shoot her a suggesting glare. She felt herself stop and think through her next move. Without second thought, Spot swerved away from her, not letting her fall into another altercation.   
Suzy and Arin proudly cheered at her small victory, earning a proud smile from Dan as well. You sighed and smiled to her as you began to pass the blockers. The game was now at a close call as the teams took their quick half time. 

“They are really good…” Joan Jettpack whined. “But we are better.” Hermione spat. “She’s right, we have a high roller in the crowd. We just gotta come out with a win. Doesn’t have to be a massive one, just a win. We can do this.” Carolina responded. You were quiet, attracting the girl’s attention. “Cherry?” Rocket asked. You bit your lip, “I’ll do the Cherry bomb.” The girls all looked at you stunned. “Are you sure?” Rocket asked, approaching you, “If you get anxious, just roll out, don’t feel pushed into this.” 

You shook your head. “I got it…” You sighed. The buzzer rang as you all took back to the track, “Good luck (y/n)..” he softly spoke out. 

The girls ran the track, easing into the perfect time for you. You began to pace up to Carolina. She exchanged a nod as she held out her ankle for you. You gripped it and braced yourself as you whipped forward. Dan immediately stood up, watching you carefully, knowing full and well that this was a big moment for you. Suzy and Arin caught on, standing as well. “You got this, Cherry!” They screamed out. You felt your heart ease at Dan’s voice and went about the move. 

You were finally at the front, ready for the burst. You looked up to see the head blocker, you watched as she threw her hip. You ducked, and held your breath as you shot up, throwing her off and losing balance. You skated past her, hearing everyone scream with cheer as the scoreboard propped up another point for the Pissed Elles. You smiled and threw up your hands, joining everyone’s cheers. You looked at Dan, expecting to see a fat grin on his face, but was shaken at his eyes painted in fear. 

Before you could translate his expression, your vision went black and you felt yourself harshly fall on the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a filler, but enjoy. sorry for the hanger


	8. The Chain

It was almost painless by how fast it happened. But slowly, your vision faded in with the pain. You don’t remember the vengeful blocker throwing her elbow into your face, but you sure as hell felt it. The skaters all stopped, your team circling you. Rocket ran to you with a med kit as Carol unbuckled your helmet. Dan jumped the barricade half wall and sprinted to you. “Dan!” Arin called out, trying to calm him and the others from his side down. 

You didn’t think anything of it, proud that he was ready to help you. “Oh god- (y/n) oh god-” he panicked. You then slowly started to notice how delayed audio was. Why was it so fuzzy? You saw the fearful expressions on everyone’s face. It was just a hit, what was so bad? It was then that you tasted the iron. Your eyes widened as you began to feel the familiar gap in your mouth. 

Your dentures came out. You tried to sit up, but were overcome by your weakness and fell back. Dan stole Carol’s spot in comfort and combed your hair, trying to wipe away any blood on your face with the rag Rocket gave him. “Get her teeth.” Rocket called out to Spot. Wait, teeth?

Your tongue pat around the spot, now noticing two more empty spaces. You remembered how the brace put pressure on the other front teeth, now feeling horror rush inside of you. Dan noticed this and cupped your face to calm you. “Hey-hey, it’s okay just relax.” You began to shake, trying to fight whatever this spell was to get up. Spot came to Rocket with two teeth and your brace in her hands. He quickly washed them and put them in a ziplock. 

“I’ll run her to a hospital, she’s got a concussion.” you felt numb, a concussion? You looked to Dan, slighty hearing him yell something. “I’ll take her.” and before anyone could protest, he picked you up in his arms and bridal carried you away from the swarm. You clung to his warmth and let yourself begin to cry hot tears. 

“Arin-” “On it.” Arin ran out to the car with Suzy, getting ready to pull it up front. Holly ran up to you and Dan with an ice pack and hand towel. “They gave this to me, here.” She wrapped the ice pack with your panty and sat it on your head as Dan helped put the rag in your mouth to control the bleeding. You thought you looked pathetic, you hated this. Humiliation burned in your body. 

Dan raced you outside when he heard Arin honk the car horn. He carefully sat you in shotgun as he switched places with Arin, “We’ll meet you later, just go.” Arin insisted. Dan nodded and threw the gear into drive and peeled out of the parking lot. You hardly let your head hang out the window, letting the cool wind ease your headache. 

“I’m thired…” Your lisp mumbled through the thing rag. Dan gripped your knee. “Stay awake, Babe, I need you to stay awake.” You nodded off slightly, trying to stay involved. “I am…” You noticed he was swerving, unable to determine if this was because he was trying to keep you alert or from being distracted by you. 

You tried to sit up, losing your grip on the ice pack, quickly dropping out the window. “MY PANTHY!” You shouted. Dan’s eyes widened and he shot you a confused look. “Your WHAT?” 

He then saw the absence of the ice pack and hit the breaks, throwing the car in park. He ran out for the missing item, eventually finding the panty you were calling for. He grabbed the fabric but abandoned the pack, assuming the hospital will have something better.

He got back in the car and sped to the hospital. You couldn’t help but recognize how frantic he was. You knew the concussion wasn’t that bad, but he was clearly overwhelmed. As he pulled into the ER, he pushed himself to you, planting a minimal kiss on your busted lips. He didn’t mind the blood and wiped away the smudge. He came to your side and easily carried you out. He practically kicked down the hospital doors. 

“She has a concussion.” He muttered to the lady at the desk. His grip on you was still tight and refusing to ease up. You heard them talk momentarily before Dan sat down, you now curled up sitting on his lap. “How you holding up?” He asked, looking at you. You shrugged weakly, leaning your head against his shoulder. seeing you still had your skates on, he began to carefully remove them. 

He was clearly in a panic, but tried to remain calm for you. “Dan…” you muttered. His eyes immediately went to yours. “Yeah? You okay?” You nodded, softly peeling the fabric from your mouth. “I’m thorry…” you whimpered. He furrowed his brows, “No, hey- don’t be. You didn’t ask to get decked. You’re okay, it’s gonna be okay.” He kissed your head, brushing your red hair out of your face.p>

You mumbled something out. He looked confused, what did you say? You didn’t even know. You mumbled it louder, a blush spreading on his face, but his expression remained that of a concerned one. He once more kissed your head, humming in your ear. You felt so sleepy, but his voice kept you wide awake. You mumbled it again, what the hell were you mumbling? “I know, (y/n) I know.” You relaxed as his chest vibrated with his voice.

The following events were just a blur. From the scan to the stitching. You came to your senses in your hospital bed, seeing Dan beside you, holding your hand tightly. You smiled weakly. “How did I do?” you asked. He only smirked, “You had a nasty concussion, busted open your lip, and got some new pearly whites.” You felt your gentle aura falter at this, you completely forgot about the entire teeth part. Dan reacted to your oncoming panic by gripping your hand, “Hey, hey it’s fine. You’re okay. Just some stitches and bruises.” 

“I never told you-” “It’s fine, (y/n).” You blinked away any oncoming tears. “Rocket Explained ealier on the phone." He eased. You looked wearily at him, “I just didn’t want to-” “What, freak me out?” he shrugged, “I’m dating a girl who spends her day with aggressive roller skaters. I know what I was signing up for.” He grinned, a small laugh lacing his words. You felt your stomach roll, you knew you loved Dan, and him being here for you during this only confirmed it. Why were you holding it back? You smiled, opening your mouth. 

“I love you.” Dan spoke up. Your words trapped in your throat. He smiled as his blush began to match your own. “Sorry to beat you to it.” He chuckled, not wanting to tell you how earlier that mumbling you couldn’t make out, was in fact you spewing you loved him.

~

Dan opened your front door, revealing the girls all dressed in their normal clothes plotted around your apartment. Arin and the others were also in attendance. You bit back a bitter desire to groan, wanting alone time, but dropped the attitude. “Hey guys…” you forced out. They all shares smiles and warm greetings. Dan closed the door behind you both, throwing his jacket in the usual spot on the table. 

Suzy and Carol came up and hugged you, rambling on about how worried they were. Dan helped you sit on the sofa between him and Spot, he let you rest your head on his shoulder, earning his arm around your shoulder. “What all happened when I left?” You asked. Holly sat a warm cup of something in front of you, taking her seat beside Ross on the floor. “We had the league officials come and check on things, the usual stuff for when a player acts up.” 

You nodded at Spot, “I didn’t leave too much of a mess, right?” You expected them to all share a laugh or sly comment, but was only met with some slight shock. “It… it was messy.” Hermione grumbled, rubbing her neck and setting her beer on the counter. “You nearly left a puddle of blood.” Arin spoke in disbelief, “We were almost certain that you had taken a worse hit than we thought…” 

You looked away, slightly ashamed of being in this situation. Before you got the apology out, Rocket cut you off, knowing just where you were about to go. “Don’t be sorry, kid. People get hurt at the track, it’s literally mentioned in the paperwork.” He chuckled. Your lips pursed at this, thinking about this whole mess. “And the sponsor?” you asked. 

Once more, you were given a silent response. You inhaled sharply, knowing exactly what that meant. “On the bright side…” Suzy added. You looked at her with hope of lightening the situation, “I’m joining the team.” You smiled, both you and Dan getting excited. “Really? That’s so great, Suze! Oh my god, this will be great.” You beamed at her. Dan ran his finger tips up and down your arm, attempting to relax you. You nearly purred at him.

Rocket squatted in front of you, “That reminds me, show us those pearly whites.” You dropped your eyebrows sighing and opened wide. It seemed like everyone was leaning in to snag a peak, even feeling Dan slightly shift to catch a glimpse. You revealed the replacing denture. “These ones have a stronger adhesive.” you added, only to feel Rocket’s hand grip your jaw to keep the view accessible for everyone. This was where Dan got a bit more iffy on the attending eyes. “Alright alright, it’s just teeth guys.” he laughed, trying to relieve the pressure on you. 

They all slid back to their seats. “Well, show em off to us in, what did she say Dan?” Carol asked, looking to Dan. “3 weeks.” He replied. You rose an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” You asked, confusion waving your tone. “I could just show you tomorrow at practice.” The room fell silent, and you clearly felt it. “What?” you asked. You felt panic slowly ease in when you noticed some of the girls and grumps get up and say their goodbyes, leaving only Carol, Dan, Rocket, Arin, and Suzy. “I’ll wait for you in the car.” Holly reminded Suzy before leaving.

They all finally met your shaken and confused expression, your head beginning to throb. “Cherry… (y/n)... You’re not going to practice tomorrow.” Rocket softly spoke. You felt you heart nearly stop. 

“Uh, the hell I am.” You dryly laughed. “No… No sweety… you’re not…” Carol joined in, grasping your hand. You felt tears boil in your eyes, turning to look at Dan for help. Your chest tightening when he only combed your hair with his fingers. You felt a bitter taste in your mouth, shooting a nasty glare to Rocket. “Why the fuck not.” He inhaled deeply, readying himself for the oncoming storm of a fight he knew you’d put up. 

“You had a nasty concussion, babe. You need time to heal up-” “Bullshit, Michael.” You spat at him. The mood depressed to that of a haunting one, the bitter taste falling on everyone’s tongues. Dan attempted to squeeze your arm, but you jerked your shoulder away. “I am going to practice-”

“(y/n), you are staying home. If you try and practice, I’ll throw your ass off the team.” Rocket snapped. Your glare deepened and you stood up rapidly. “NO! FUCK You-” you felt the head rush hit and you lost your balance, Dan swiftly snatching you in his arms and helping you relax. Rocket looked away, only able to gently squeeze your knee, “I’m sorry kid…” And with that, he and Carol took their leave. Arin and Suzy waited a little bit before following too.

You only lied there now, wrapped in Dan’s arms. “I’m sorry-” “You said nothing…” You hissed. He felt his stomach roll, ice drip down his spine. “I couldn’t, they were right. You could seriously hurt yourself if you tr-” “Let me go.” your voice was monotoned.He didn’t obey. “Dan-” “Shut up.” he whipped back. You wanted to fight him, but were defeated by hearing his voice once more, “I’m staying with you until you get better. If I don’t, you’ll go off and do something stupid.” 

You felt your tears roll faster as he placed a kiss in your hair. It was quiet, but you discovered why once you felt something drip on your shoulder. He was crying. You looked up at him. “I was fucking terrified… you just… you were motionless… bleeding…” he trailed off.

He gripped you tighter to him. “You looked so confused and scared, I just… I wanted to take that away from you.” He whimpered, his tears now thickly pouring. You now wrapped your arms around him as well, you both now tangled up on your sofa. 

Dan shook at the thought of it all. How he didn’t hesitate to jump the half wall and run to you, how bloody the mess really was, how you looked whiter than snow and he was terrified. He violently shook with tears as he repeatedly kissed your head, hair, and ears. Your tears began to mute in respect for his. “I love you, I love you- Don’t ever fucking do that again…” He muttered through his sob. You pet his arm, relaxing him.

And for once in your life.  
You fucking hated Roller Derby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how angsty ooooooooooooo


	9. I Got You Babe

You dipped your head in the tub, letting the shampoo rinse out. Dan sat on the closed lid toilet, carefully keeping an eye on you. “I’m not going to drown.” you grumbled at him. “I believe you, but you don’t get to speak for your concussion.” he directed. You sat up, running your hand through your hair to push out the shampoo bubbles. Dan saw you begin to get out of the tub, and immediately snatched the towel from the hanger, getting to his feet. You sighed, taking the hand he held out for you. 

Once you made it to your feet, he wrapped the towel around you. He kept a hand on your back as you stepped out onto the bathroom rug. “Dan, I can dry myself off-” “alright alright… just wanna help.” He pressed a soft kiss to your cheek before easing his hands off of you. After you dried yourself, you followed Dan out of the bathroom. 

“So, I was thinking, maybe we could go for a walk?” Dan eyed you cautiously, “uh, (y/n) are you sure that’d be fine?” You sighed, tying the towel to hang off your body. “Yes, it’ll be fine. It’s just nice to not constantly feel cooped up.” He puffed his cheeks, trying to calculate the risks of the situation. “Dan, a walk outside will not kill me.” “You never know…” You rolled your eyes. 

Ever since the day you got home from the hospital, Dan has been glued to your side. He practically moved in with you, sleeping over every night, basically only leaving you alone when he would go to work. You had to almost fight him to let you use the bathroom in peace. You were thankful for his help though, nonetheless, he was always there for you and wanted to do everything he could to nurse you back to health. He always kept the lights dim or off, minimized any use of sound in the apartment, and even monitored tv/cell phone exposure.

He would give you your medicine, practically force feeding you them, and made sure you fell asleep with him nearby. 

“Here, how about this… we go on a small walk, the second you see me act funny, we turn around.” He scrunched his face, still iffy on it. “I’ll let you pick the movie tonight.” “Yep, we are going.” he cheerfully obliged. You tightened your lips at his excitement, knowing he was well over done with your painful choice of movies. He can only watch the same movies so many times.

You slipped away to your bedroom, throwing on some sweatpants and the first t-shirt your hands laid on. Ironically, it was Dan’s King’s X shirt. You couldn’t help but smile smelling him on the fabric. He never really sported cologne that often, but that only made his natural scent more memorable. You walked back out to the living room, drying your hair with the towel. “Ready to head out?” You asked. Dan turned to you, setting down his mug. “Ready when you are.” 

He came to your side, gently taking your hand. Before you could escape, you heard him clear his throat, “Glasses.” you let out an unnecessarily loud groan. “But DAAAAAD.” “No buts, young lady. Sunglasses.” he responded, easily blending with the gag. You begrudgingly slid on your sunglasses, hating looking like a douche wearing sunglasses in the afternoon, when the sun was already retiring. 

“Cute.” he noted, tucking your hair behind your ear. He once more took your hand, walking outside with you. You both paced slowly as you made your way down the street. Dan waved at your neighbour. He had been over so often, that your neighbours got nosy and forced introductions off him. Being the nice guy that he was, Dan never fought off meeting the new faces. 

“Afternoon, Ms. Hooisterman.” she waved in return, resuming her gardening. You smiled softly at the small interaction, Dan was truly a diamond among coals. He was always upbeat and happy, though you knew he could have his occasional bouts of depression, he was happy for the most part. 

You both rambled about small things, From Dan explaining his day at work to you talking about whatever game grumps video you binged in his absence. You promised to use your time alone wisely, which was where he managed to make you watch his videos, unfortunately getting you hooked. “Okay but the acting on the YouTube red show…” he laughed, “I know I know.” “I was just waiting for it to turn into a porno.” You playfully jabbed. 

Dan began to say something, when you felt the familiar head pounding. He whipped his head to you, catching your ragged breathing. And before you could protest, he had you wrapped up in his arms. “Dan-” he squeezed you slyly, trying to hint for silence. He knew that you talking during those migraine like spells only made them hurt worse. He wanted you silent and relaxed. You obeyed, tipping your head into the curve of his neck. 

Once he managed to round trip you back to the front door, he softly chuckled, “How about I paint your toenails while we watch the movie? I know you’ve been whining about wanting to do that.” you only smiled at him, “That sounds nice…” 

~

Suzy grunted as she made contact with the track. The whistle blew for the girls to stop. They all looked back at Suzy, Spot helping her get up. “It’s alright, Suze. You got it.” Domino encouraged. The girls clapped when she put her hands up, asuring she was alright. Arin sat in alone in the audience of empty chairs. He promised to tag along to practices, wanting to support his wife. 

Rocket slowly skated over to Arin, adjusting his junk in his short shorts as he approached him. “Your girl is doin’ pretty well. Only time she’s eaten dirt.” He commented. Arin proudly grinned, “Suze does great with what she puts her heart into. I’m really proud of her for doing this, she was in a bit of a rut for a while. I can tell this is really helping her out.” Rocket sat himself on the half wall, his skates clicking against it. 

“That’s good, mind asking what caused it?” Arin was a little more distant to this. Rather than flat out answering, he decided to go about it with his own series of questions. “You married?” he asked. Rocket sniffed nodding, “Was, High School sweetheart.” Arin joined his nod, “Same here.” “Hopefully you guys get a better outcome. My old lady and I lasted a few years, but I had my own shit going on. She couldn’t handle it, packed up and left my strung out ass.”

Arin didn’t know a lot when it came to drugs, but he did know that term. “You mess around with something?” He nodded again, more regretfully. “Heroin. Got hooked, sold everything for it.” Arin exhaled, “Heavy shit man, you doin better?” Rocket grinned proudly, “Oh hell yeah. I cleaned up, have been sober for the past 15 years.” “Nice, congrats man.” Rocket gently punched Arin’s arm.

“Any kids?” Rocket turned his eyes from him, and onto the track, answering Arin. “That explains a lot.” Rocket only nodded, “It’s a long story, but these girls are basically my own. They all come from different lives, but I still love em all the same. They make me proud.” Arin smiled, “How about Cherry?” Rocket stiffened a bit, his heart stinging with slight pain. 

“We got some history, kid is a snapping turtle.” he chuckled. “But, she’s the most giving person i’ve ever met. Reminds me a lot of someone…” Arin caught Rocket’s slight trailing off. Deciding to not touch anymore into that, he went back to a happier subject. “Thanks again for letting Suzy sub in for Cherry Bomb.” Rocket waved his hand, “I should be the thankful one, she saved my ass. I was a player short. You sure she can’t be a long term babe?” he asked.

Arin clenched his jaw, trying to ease into the answer. “Sadly, yes… I love that she loves it, it’s nothing to do with the sport… more of just uh…” He softly rubbed his neck, “Trying to start a family.” Rocket rose his eyebrows, laughing loudly as he pat Arin’s back, “Atta boy!” He cheered. “Yeah, hasn’t been too successful…” “Who cares, it’s a hit or miss thing. Takes a few tries for some. Don’t shoot yourself down just yet.” Arin looked at his wife, she waved and resumed her conversation with a small group of the girls. 

He was proud of her trying new things, trying to help herself out of her grey spot.

He knew she would be an amazing mother to their kids.

~

Dan painted your toes as he tried to switch constant focus between that and the movie he picked out. You laid on the couch, your legs rested on his lap. Your head buried into the pillow, turned away from the screen, trying to find some form of ease on your aching head. “How ya hanging in there?” Dan asked. You moaned wrapping a blanket on you, feeling Dan’s grip on your ankle tighten so you don’t mess up his hard work.

Once he finished, he blew on them harshly, making sure they held still. “You like blue, right?” “sure.” You replied, not minding whatever color he chose. He happily continued to blow on them, trying to speed up the drying process. After a pregnant pause, he piped up, “Hey, babe?” “Hm?” He chewed his lip, “Why do you skate?” your eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?” You rolled over, seeing him intensely examining the marks and calluses on your feet.

“Why do you ask?” He shrugged, “You clearly love it, I just am curious.” you opened your mouth, only to be cut off by the lights shutting off. Dan stood up, looking around alert. “Dan, it’s just the power.” He gave a confused look, “I’ll go get the breaker-” “No, Dan… It’s not that…” You groaned, embarrassment heating your cheeks. He took a moment before catching on, “Have you paid any bills?” you held your tongue.

He scoffed in disbelief, “Well, that solves our light issue.” He capped the nail polish and began to help you sit up. You were shocked that he wasn’t trying to argue with you, but then again… he has been a lot more on edge with stressing you out. He guided you to your bedroom, helping you strip off your sweatpants. You dropped yourself into bed, causing Dan to flinch. He carefully placed himself beside you. 

You looked up to his face as he cuddled closer to you. He slipped the covers over you both, enveloping your form in his arms. Your head tucked under his chin and he placed a kiss to your hair. “If the lights are still out tomorrow, we can go ahead and chill at my place.” You nodded to this, not minding the courtesy. You untucked your head, kissing his unshaven chin. His eyes glanced down at you from sleepy lids. "I love you..." You muttered. He adjusted closer to you, "I love you too-" "I mean it Leigh..." He was more awake at the use of his real name. You perched yourself on your elbow to see him. You brushed a few curls from his face, getting lost in his hazel eyes. You couldn't help your heart aching over the view before you. 

He was this perfect being, opening his heart and arms to you. You loved everything about this human, and know you would forever wonder how you were so blessed to have him. "Thank you..." He only pulled you to him, kissing you on your forehead before cuddling you. You felt his hand grasp around your own, his ringless fingers feeling softer than you normally remember. He kissed your forehead softly once more, "I got you babe.." he hummed softly. You shut your eyes to this, feeling his comfort weigh on your lids.

Dan lowly sung to you, rolling you into a deep slumber. 

He once more kissed you before meeting you in a realm of sleep.

~ 

Dan sat at his desk, staring down the paperwork. He knew you would fight him, you already fought him for paying your electricity bill. You threw a massive fit, not wanting him to be responsible for you. Dan held out before him the papers to sign the grumps on as a sponsor to the team. Arin had happily signed off, only now awaiting his signature. 

He bit his lip, he wanted to help you, that all he wanted. He hated watching you suffer for your poor choices, he wanted to save you from yourself and give you a better life. God he loved you, and he knew you loved him. He also knew you loved the track, he only didn’t know if you loved yourself that much… which fucking shattered his heart. 

He merely jumped feeling your hands massage his shoulders, “Hey there sonny.” You hummed, nuzzling yourself into his wild hair. He let out a soft chuckle as he folded the paper back up. He spun his chair around, giving you space to straddle his lap and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled in the kiss and raked his fingers in your red hair. “How’s my little mermaid?” he teased. You groaned, tipping your head back. “Fine.” You soon matched his grin as you played with a few of his wild curls. His hands mindlessly keeping hold on your hips.

“How about we go off to the Grump Space tomorrow? You can hang out while Arin and I record.” You rose a brow, “Really?” he nodded, You smiled and kissed him once more. “Yeah, I guess i’ll spend more time with you.” He laughed, “Oh come on, you can’t resist me.” You let out a ‘pfft’ and lolled your head back. “Oh, yeah, I can’t keep my hands off of you.” He grinned and lifted you up as he stood, carrying you to his bedroom. “Wanna bet?” he teased.

You groaned, “I guessss…” He kissed your neck and you let out a bubbly giggle as he made an obnoxious growl into your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler but i promise it'll get angsty and dramatic again. hope ya all still like it


	10. Who Can It Be Now?

You woke up sometime early that morning. Dan doesn’t work today, so you weren’t stunned to find his arms wrapped around you. Carefully, you peeled him off of you, sitting up and rising from the thick bedding. He responded with a groan, squeezing the pillow your head once rested upon.

You smiled, placing a soft peck on his forehead. You slipped on one of his discarded shirts to conceal your nude form before walking out of the room. You started up a teapot and began your usual morning routine of prepping whatever tea Dan had bought that week, and prepping whatever breakfast seemed easiest to make. You sometimes would grab his mail for him, just to save the extra few seconds for him. 

Just as you were about to do so, you stopped at his desk, seeing sprawled out papers. “Danny, you’re the most unorganized thing alive…” you hummed with humor. Beginning to sort and clean up the paper mess, your eyes couldn’t help but go to a paper with a familiar logo on it. You looked to the bedroom to see if Dan had woken up yet, and began to examine the page further when noting he was still asleep. 

‘ROLLER DERBY TEAM SPONSOR FORMS’. 

Your throbbing headache was now the least of your worries. Without second thought, you swiped up your phone and beelined to the backyard. You sat yourself down on the deck swing as you began to punch in a certain set of numbers in your phone. After a moment of ringing, Rocket finally picked up. “What’s up, kid.” he grumbled, clearly still half asleep. “He’s gonna try and sponsor us…” “Really? That’s awesome!” he replied now perkier than earlier. 

“No.. no Rocket, I can’t take his money.” he audibly whined at your words. “Cherry, let him help you, he wants to help the team out for you-” “I can’t take his money.” You demanded. “So what do you suggest? We are running out of days to meet the payments.” You bit your lip as you looked around for any answer, suddenly feeling ill at the only answer pacing in your mind. 

“I can go talk to my parents…” The line was quiet. You knew his thoughts without needing to even hear his words. “Kid…” he muttered. “I can’t drive, can you come pick me up?” you flinched at his exasperated bafflement. “Right now? At 6 AM?” “Rocket, if they say no, I’ll just let Danny do his thing.” Rocket sighed, “Promise?” You nodded as if he could see you. “God… i’ll be there in ten.” he grumbled as he disconnected.

You slyly slipped into Dan’s bedroom, deciding to steal a pair of his sweats. You tossed your clothes into the laundry basket, knowing that they’d need to be cleaned from last night’s events. As you began to wrap up your hair, you heard Dan stir in his sleep. Your entire being fell silent as he shuffled around in the comforter, clearly beginning to tell that the pillow wasn’t in fact you. 

You had to think fast, if he woke up, he would throw down a nasty fight to keep you from leaving the house. You flipped on the oil diffuser and drew the curtains closed. The moment Dan relaxed and was no longer threatening to wake up, you shut the door and made your escape. 

Rocket drummed on his steering wheel as you came out to his car, poorly parked in the drive way. “Morning, Cherry pop!” he called out from the window. You jumped, throwing your hands up. “SHH!” you snipped. Catching on, he tightened his lips shut, only watching you adjust into shotgun. “Sneaking out?” he chuckled, backing out of the long drive. “I love that guy more than anything on this earth, but he is very VERY insistent on making me cacoon to heal.” He shrugged it off he tore off onto the street. 

You gripped the car’s ‘oh shit’ handles, your hand gripping your now throbbing head. “Damnit, Rocket…” You complained. His response was a thin laugh as he steered around. “So what’s the game plan, kid? Just gonna waltz on in there? Last I checked, you guys weren’t exactly buddy buddy.” You sharply exhaled through your teeth, unable to find the words to disagree with his comment.

“Maybe luck will be on my side.”

“When has it ever been?”

He was right, luck was a nasty bitch to you. You did all you could to not rely on it. 

“Just hoping the puppy dog face still works.” You maintained. This earned a wearful glance from him, clearly not buying the smoke and mirror words you displayed. 

As you pulled into the drive, his hand instinctively gripped your knee. You couldn’t help it, but it was obviously shaking like a leaf. “Breathe.” he softly spoke, almost under his breath. You obeyed as you reeled in your breathing pattern, awaiting for the impending doom. Rocket parked his car in the gravel drive in front of the white brick two story. “Well, get on in there…” You shut your eyes tightly, regretting this, but still refusing to bend to the latter option. 

Your shaky hands gripped the door handle, opening it painfully slow. You weren’t afraid of your parents, hell, you could care less about them… but you more so feared the fact that these conversations could never end politely and always ended with a cop car or two in the yard. You easily made your way to the front door, nearly tripping over the porch steps. You rose your fist to knock on the door, but was greeted at the sight of a familiar older women swinging open the glass door. 

“Hey, Pam.” Her aging eyes looked you up and down before shaking her head. “(y/n), let me go get your parents.” You could hear the tone of her voice, knowing she too knew this would be a nasty morning between the three of you. You took it upon yourself to enter, not minding to take off your slip on sneakers. The house was nicely decorated, you could easily read from the interior design that the owners did in fact have money. You sat yourself at the long dinner table, mindlessly messing with the fake flowers in the vase before you. 

“What now.” You turned to the rather offbeat voice from behind. Your mother stood there, her arms crossed defensively. “I come in peace.” you rebuked. “Hard to believe…” She sneered. “Can we just be adults and talk normally.” Her sour expression lifted barely. “Fine, fine.” she took a seat beside you, clearly radiating an unwelcome energy toward you. 

“I need the rest of my inheritance.” She immediately laughed at you, your eyes fixing to a glare. “Thank god I didn’t bother to wake up your dad for this, you want more money? For what, weed?” Your lips snarled at her comment, “I literally bought it like once, and no. I want it-” “for that roller skating sport you’re in? Not happening.” you scoffed at her reply, “And why is that?” 

“Because, you want money for a sport that dwells in nothing but violence. I’ve seen what that did to you, beating you up like a pinata. You had such a gorgeous face…” She gripped your face with her clawed hand, squishing your cheeks as she examined your healing lip. You felt your heart sting at her words, not missing her say ‘had’. “It’s not violence, it’s just aggressive and hands on. People get beat up in football, you don’t snap at dad for worshiping that.” Her hand dropped from your face, recognizing her eyes falling on your teeth.

“My poor baby isn’t old enough to be needing dentures.” She hissed. “Now i’m your baby?” you spat. The pause between you was nearly earth shaking, “Our disownment was a needed lesson for you.” “But was it?” her eyes shifted, unable to comprehend the heat of your position. After yet another stretch of silence, she let out a strong held breath. “You’re not getting that money, (y/n). You made your bed, now lay in it.” 

With this, you rapidly stood up, storming off to the door. She remained in her seat as you turned to her. You hated this woman, this home, everything about this place. Your body shook with anger, your headache nearly screaming for you to lay down. You needed to throw something, hurt something. You grabbed the closest item, a miniature bust, and pelted it at her. She jumped to her feet as the bust shattered the glass table. “You disgusting bitch, get out of my house!” She snapped with venom dripping on her words.

And with that, you ran out to the car. Rocket jolted up, noticing your sprint. He began to throw the car in reverse, you jumping in as he peeled out. “Taking it didn’t go well?” you were quiet. Rocket took this as his cue to turn up the radio. “Just relax, babe.” it was quiet. You don’t know why part of you assumed it would go better than it normally does. You haven’t spoken properly to your parents since the big fight.

Shame on you for deciding to bust to two Harvard graduates that their child doesn’t want to attend college. What you thought would only result in a poor disagreement became a lifelong feud. This could’ve been saved, had they not belittled your entire person, making jabs at your looks and intelligence in the process.  
You’ve met Dan’s parents, loving every minute of their joyful company. But you knew that the moment he met your own, he would surely not share the same opinion as you. This was when the tears began to draw down your rose hued cheeks. 

You snapped out of your trance as Rocket’s finger swiped a tear away. You looked to him, his eyes were downturned in pity. “Mom or dad?” You bit back the ugly hiccup. “Mom…” He grit his teeth, “Sorry, kid…” he pat your knee, once more focusing on the road. You rubbed at your eyes, your head practically splitting in half at all the agitation. “Hey…” you eyed him. 

“You’re a great person, (y/n).” he beamed. You returned the smile, mouthing a gentle thank you to him. 

~

As you pulled into the driveway, you felt your heart drop at the sight of Dan fuming. He stood in front of the garage door, his arms crossed, sporting the appearance of a stern parent. He wore his glasses and blue sweatpants, clearly just rolling out of bed. “Oof, good luck with this one.” Rocket hissed as you got out. You gave your goodbye and let him make his escape from the tense situation. 

“Really.” Dan’s voice was flat. You walked to him, stomach in knots. “Dan, i’m sorry… Just- I saw the sponsor paper and I didn’t-” You were silenced by him pulling you in for a deep kiss. Confusion clustered your mind, merely overlapping your cursed cranial pain. He pulled away, his fixed glare still latched on you. “I was fucking terrified, you didn’t leave a note. Didn’t text or call. I just wake up and you’re gone. Fucking nowhere. I was scared shitless (y/n)...” His anger faded as he saw the red on your cheeks, your eyes glassy and saturated. 

He pursed his lips as his brows bent to that of sorrowful ones. “Let’s go inside… We can just lay down and watch a movie. Maybe go get cinnamon rolls later?” You exhaled into his chest, “Can we just stay home… please?” His heart spun at your words. He nodded, leading you both inside, still floating on the fact you called this place “home”. 

 

~

Arin threw back his head, screaming at the game that damned him to yet another loss. Dan rolled with his squeaky laughter, gripping his ribcage for dear life. “Fuck, man.” Dan wheezed. “NO, FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS, FUck me-” Dan whipped his thick hair to his friend’s gag. “Uh, Arin. We’ve been over this.” “Have we?” He lowly mumbled. Dan grit his teeth holding back another roaring laugh. “Next time on Game Grumps.” He muttered. 

The two wrapped up chords and controllers when Suzy strolled inside. “Hey.” She chimed. Arin smiled, kissing his wife as she approached him. “Uh Gag?” Dan teased. Suzy smirked as she wrapped her arms around Arin’s shoulders. “So, remember the time i was dabbling back and forth on some video ideas?” She asked, Arin looked around pondering her words. “Doing your job? Yes, that rings a bell.” he playfully chided. She looked between both Dan and Arin. “Well, I thought of one. The perfect one.” “Stop the teasing and give us the goods.” Dan joked.

She beamed, “10 minute power hour, learning to play derby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop wop, enjoy the edge and protective dan kiddos.


	11. My Sharona

Your skates were heavy on your feet. Dan held your hand as he helped you skate down the sidewalk. “Try not to push yourself…” he worried. “Dan, skating wont hurt me.” You assured. Dan was more than forgiving of letting you skate again on your last week of recovery. Your throbbing head pains had eased sooner than assumed, but that didn’t stop Dan’s overwhelmed anxiety from worrying. He had every bit of faith in you, but from your poor history of taking care of yourself, he couldn’t be blamed for having some form of doubt in your judgement.

He held a protective grip on your hand as his other hand wrapped your waist. You knew you could skate fine solo, but you knew that your balance had gone to shit since the blow to the head. As if to prove your point, your leg began to drift off a bit, swerving your balance. Dan’s grip quickly adjusted, correcting your stray wobble. 

Your breath trapped in your neck as you attempted to collect yourself. “You good?” Dan asked, his voice easy and low. You nodded, releasing the breath. “Yeah...yeah.” You straighten your back, pushing yourself off once more. “Thank you… for this, Dan…” Dan exhaled a soft laugh as he gifted a comforting smile, “It’s the least I can do… after cooping you up as my prisoner for so long.” You shared a laugh as you swatted his chest.

After your little runaway stunt, Dan and you had a talk about letting you fall back into the natural swing of things, that included not being tied to Dan’s hip 24/7 and understanding BOUNDARIES. 

Dan couldn’t help himself, he loved helping and taking care of you. He truly did love you, and wanted to show it anyway he knew how. He had a servant’s heart, always wanting to give, never expecting return. His heart merely beat seeing you enjoying any bit of life. God, seeing you just smile was enough to appease him.  
He loved waking your grumpy butt up in the mornings, helping you touch up your rough hair dye job in his bathroom, having to nearly sneak your medicine in your treats and food like a dog because of how stubborn you were with swallowing bigger pills. Hell, he even loved when you took him out drinking with the team for a victory win. He didn’t drink, but you sure as hell did. He carried your blacked out ass to his car, not minding when you threw up on his pants. He was sure to clean the crime scene and never reveal that to you, but he didn’t care. He loved tucking you into bed and giving you his home remedy for hangovers the very next morning. 

He just loved being there for you, being a part of you. He was in love with your stubbornness, your wit, fearless mindset, selfless actions, and how golden he felt when he managed to make you laugh in a grey time. 

He loved you, Dan truly loved you.

This made him smile, “Hey, I know we talked about it before…” You looked at him, your arms now floating in the air as you attempted to create self balance in your stroll. “What do you see in the future for us?” Your mouth went dry. You didn’t NOT see a future, but you just weren’t used to needing to think that far. Usually things go sour by now, either your doing or their’s. “I mean…” you muttered in a stale voice. 

“I just see us? I’m not sure, I’m not good at that stuff… I just don’t mind the thought of you staying there.” 

“There as in, the future with you?”

“Yeah?” you stated in more of a question, now a bit confused.

He nodded contently. 

“What about marriage?” Your heart flipped, nearly bursting out of your chest. “Marriage?” you repeated, your voice more deadpan than intended. He caught this and gulped the rock in his throat, “Yeah… sorry is this too soon?” You had to think about it… I mean, hell it’s been what, three months? You knew that was WAY too soon for anyone. Right? 

Right?

“It might be a little soon…” Dan’s face faltered. “Oh, yeah-” “But.” he perked up. “I don’t mind it…” you mused. He smiled, gripping your hand tighter and blushing to himself, resuming his skating assistance. 

~

The team were all lacing up, prepping for the grump’s arrival. You and Dan were already there with Arin and Suzy, Rocket letting you be apart of the video as long as the activity on your part was kept to a minimum. You helped Dan lace up his skates as he sat in the locker room. Arin was already prepped and ready to start, Suzy somewhat giving him a sneak preview of what was to come. 

“I’m really glad you found a passion in this.” Suzy smiled to her husband, leaning against the wall they stood by. “Yeah, me too. I felt so drained and uninspired for so long… it’s just nice to find some kind of light at the end of the tunnel.” She hummed. Arin softly pulled his wife to him, kissing her temple before proudly staring at her. “You get a Derby name yet?” She nodded, “The girls said they had one ready to give, they were gonna reveal it when I got my jersey.” He rose a brow, “You didn’t pick it?” She shrugged, “I let them.” 

Dan rolled carefully into the rink where Matt and Ryan were already waiting. “You guys ready to start?” Dan asked as Arin began to roll in behind. Matt nodded, looking to the tired Tucker. He and Vernon sat on the bench patiently waiting for this all to begin. “Are you guys hungry? I can go grab you food.” Tucker smiled and nodded, “That sounds nice-” Arin laughed with clear humor, “Food? We don’t FEED the workers.” He and Dan shared their laugh as Matt mouthed ‘help me’ to you. 

You chuckled and walked over to the vendor booth and threw a frozen pizza in the small oven. Taking a seat on the counter, you watched as they began their steps for filming. Suzy decided to sit off to the side for this, not feeling mastered enough in her skating to be giving any direction. You wanted to help, but you knew there was no way they would let you rough house in skates. Rocket had his arms filled with extension cords as he followed Tucker around. 

Dan waved at you from the track, seeing you dazed off in his direction. You blinked back and waved. You were shocked he didn’t try to wear his blue jumpsuit, settling with a regular band shirt and messy jeans. 

When you noticed they were about to start, you made your way over, sitting on the bench beside Matt and Ryan. Tucker tipped his head, signaling that they were rolling. Arin and Dan began their usual banter before zoning in on their task at hand. “Welcome to the 10 minute power hour.” Dan chimed. “What are we doing today Arin?”

“We are going to be doing Roller Derby today.” “Roller Derby?” Dan over enthused, trying to play as coy as possible. “What the fuck else are we doing at a roller derby rink, Dan…” Arin grumbled. You chewed on your cheek to stifle back laughter at his fake abuse. “Today we will be learning from our lovely derby expert, Rache-er- Carolina Ripher.” Carol smiled and waved at the camera at her awkward introduction. 

The three joked around before getting onto the track to truly skate. “Oh, but first, safety.” Dan noted as he lined up with Arin on the empty track. He smiled at you, your eyes shiting in confusion, he motioned for you to approach. You carefully obeyed him, catching on that he wanted you to tie back his hair. You gladly did so, coming into camera shot to swiftly wrap back Dan’s wild curls. “I have one of those, Suzy, I would like-” Arin jumped back nearly losing his balance as Suzy snapped a hair tie in his direction. He gave her a playful look of hatred. 

“Not on camera…” He egged on. Suzy gave a faint laugh. You began to make your way back to your seat, your heart nearly left your chest though when you felt hands grip you. You whipped around as Dan gave a fast peck on your lips before letting you go, making sure the camera didn’t catch his slick move. You stumbled for a quick moment before comprehending the situation. 

Dan simply smiled at you as they rolled on with the episode. 

You laughed as you split slices of pizza with the two editors and Suzy, taunting the camera man for a nibble. You soaked up the sight of Arin and Dan even attempting to match up to Carolina’s skating. Every now and then, Arin would randomly break to ask Tucker if they were rolling. “Are we rolling? Are we rolling?” Tucker whined, growing tired of the painful pun. Dan held himself well in the skates, making a bit of pride swell in your chest as you took partial credit for this. 

The video wrapped up, Dan and Arin were both drenched in sweat. Spot, Hermione, Betty, and Domino all had to step in and help make it a more realistic experience for them (Save the aggression portion…) “That’s a wrap.” Tucker noted before dropping the camera from his shoulder.

By that point, you and matt had made out a few tic-tac-toe sets on his paper while Ryan finished off any pizza crusts you swerved. Almost magnetically, Dan found himself pulled to you. “How was that?” You beamed, “I’m proud Danny, you did so good.” Arin threw up his hands, “And what about me?” You gave a cheap grin, “You’ll get there.” You teased. Dan pressed his lips to your head, brushing through your hair with his fingers. “You guys wanna go out and celebrate this?” Domino asked, earning a few “woo’s” from the girls.

You watched Dan’s face drop a bit. You knew his answer was a no for both him and you. “I think (y/n) and I are going to go home and just chill.” he replied. “Party poopers.” Domino chided. You stood to your feet, “I can start the ca-” You fell silent as your head rang with another pulsating pain. You felt your vision tunnel and your balance became weakened. By the time you could readjust, Dan had already captured you in his arms and was making his way to the car. 

You groaned as he gave an apologetic goodbye to the crew. You felt your gut twist at this, you hated seperating him from his friends, you wanted him to enjoy himself too. You felt so sick to your stomach about this, so sic- 

“FUC-” You heaved over throwing up whatever remained in your stomach onto the concrete parking lot. Dan managed to restrain your hair back, patting your back as you vibrated from the sudden regurgitation. Your chest would tighten as you continued to throw up, eventually only bile remained. You hissed at the burning sensation in your throat, that alone seducing the thought to puke once more. “Are you okay?...” Dan asked as he helped you back to a standing position. You softly nodded, “I think I just stood up too quickly.” You didn’t let your eyes relax on the sight of Dan’s worried eyes. 

“Let’s just get you home.” He muttered under his breath. 

As Dan loaded you into the car, Rocket had the unfortunate task of sitting the girls down… explaining the entire situation. 

“So Cherry is out for the season?” Spot asked, her voice nearly wavering. Rocket sucked his cheeks in, fighting the answer. “Yeah… She’s out.” 

“But why? I thought the concussion was limited to 3 weeks?” Hermione noted. “Well, yeah… but we all know her, she’s going to push that. I mean her ‘healed’ date is coming up soon, and did you see that hot mess?” he referenced your puke pile you left in the lot, Dan’s attempt of pouring some old Fiji water on it failing. “That was just from standing up. She isn’t making strides in healing if she is pushing herself too hard. We only have three games left, Suzy will be stepping in for Cherry. Holly offered to understudy when needed.” 

The girls all shared uneasy looks, worried about how you would react to this news.

~

You gripped onto the kitchen counter as you dawned your skates. You only made gentle walking motions, letting yourself remember the simple steps. “Whatcha doin?” You flipped your attention to Dan looming in the distance. His eyes were locked onto your movements, knowing the exact conversation impending. 

“Just getting some steps in.” you fibbed. He sighed as he drew closer. “Maybe we take those off and you can help me out on this lyric writing?” He mused, his arms encircling your waist and gently pulling you from the counter. You relaxed your head against his back as you shifted your weight into him. “That honestly doesn’t sound too bad.” 

It was quiet between the both of you, was he going to ask?

 

“Hey, (y/n).” 

Here it goes…

“Why do you like roller derby?” 

Oh, this was the question? You rose an eyebrow, slightly confused. “Why do i like derby?” “Yeah.” looking off to the side, you tried to collect your words. “A lot of reasons, really.” “Is that so?” Dan questioned. You turned to face him your hands now gripping his shoulders. “Well, yeah. I mean I joined for my own reasons, but stayed for others. I like that it keeps me active and gives me an environment to release emotional build up.” 

He nodded, “and this has nothing to do with your family?”

Bingo.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” “Cherry, we promised to be open, no matter how scary it will be.” He reminded. “Yeah, and I stick to that. But Dan, this isn’t about “Fear” or “Derby”, my family and I have our own history. I joined derby because-” “It gave you a family you wanted.” he finished. You wanted to return a nasty glare, but knew that he was partially right. You finally fought of the negative notion and decided to just be honest.

You hopped on the counter as Dan took a seat on the tile. “Well… I don’t know… it’s all a huge cluster fuck. But i mean…” Your chest dropped as you exhaled. “Well, why did you join Game grumps?” His scarred brow rose, not expecting the subject change. “You answer first.” you chewed your lip as the words calculated out. “Fine fine.” You began to pick at your nail polish, why were you nervous?

“I wanted a name for myself. I wanted something that helped me feel responsibility, gave me value and freedom. Something I could express myself in, but not be lost to… that’s when I joined the team.” It was quiet, you hoped Dan would take this as a stopping point, but you soon realized this was him waiting for the sequel to this short tale. 

“Then… I don’t know. I saw how it gave some girl’s a safety zone. It was an outlet for some, and Spot was… she had it rough. The team was a saving grace, stopping her from herself.” You smiled at the small memory of a rough Spot in baggy clothes, getting annoyed at the obedience that came with skating. How she was snappish and short tempered. But after being a skater, her tune changed to cocky and witty. “I just love it, I don’t know, does that make sense?” 

He nodded at you, his eyes sparkling with interest. “And your parents?” 

The cursed topic. 

“Weren’t fans, but their opinion mattered none.” He shrugged this off, deciding to not dive any further. The silence fell once more, your skates clacking as they clicked together. “Do you think i’m good at what I do?” He snorted at this, “I wouldn’t have signed on to be a sponsor if I didn’t.” rolling your eyes, you leaned backwards into the counter. “More like “sign for Arin.’” He laughed, raising to his feet once more. "Wanna go watch a movie?” You smiled as he placed his forehead against yours. 

“For once, let’s just cuddle and nap for two days.” He picked you up, sprinting to his bedroom. “Don’t have to say that twice.” you both shared a laugh as he carefully plopped you down on his cloud like mattress. 

Neither of you hearing your phone buzz from Rocket’s call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter i might dive into Rocket's character a bit more and give more background to the relationship you both have. But anyway enjoy more fluff and angst.


	12. Rocket Man

Dan held your hand as you both sat outside of an ice cream parlor. You swayed your feet as they dangled tantalizing close to the ground. Dan smiled as you spooned another bit of ice cream from the bowl you shared. The ice cream had crumbled cookie bits on top, which is what Dan of course fished for. 

“No yeah, so turns out that Ross was hiding in the closet the whole time.” You smirked at his sly remark. “Figuratively, of course.” He added. You snorted and swiped another scoop. “Poor Holly has to put up with so much.” Dan’s laugh paused him from trying to take a bite as well. You looked at your feet momentarily before feeling his hand fall upon yours. “I’m glad you’re finally showing some improvement, you really started minding to your concussion..” Dan softy noted.

You returned a grin. He was right, you have been a lot more careful toward your situation, realizing he was right on if it got worse you wouldn’t even dream of skating again. “I mean, I have you to thank for that.” you admit through a mumbled gush. Dan’s scarred brow perked up, “I’m sorry, what was that? Did I hear a… ‘dan was right’?” you pucker your lips as you looked away. “Hm? I don’t think that is what I was sayin-” “Sayyyy ittt..” He hummed, his fingers now clasping together as he perched his chin upon them. 

You gave a paused look to him, your lips tightened as your eyes latched on to his playful demeanor. Finally, you exhaled the sweet words he yearned for, “Dan was right-” “louder.” 

You groaned, tipping back your head.

“DAN WAS RIGHT.” you shouted, some heads turning your way. Your cheeks flushed at the unwanted attention. Dan slowly clapped as he let a low whistle escape. “This is a moment for the books, kids.” You smirked to him. “Never gonna hear that one again.” You chuckled. 

He once again collected your hand in his own. Noticing the mood settle from it’s bubbly high, you drew yourself in. Dan gazed at you, your heart melting over how easily his hazel eyes possessed your own. He began to shuffle his gaze as his face became slightly redder. “I wanted to uh, to ask you something?” You nodded at him, his hands becoming clammy in your gentle grasp. 

“So, I know it’s been like what… three months? But i mean- we’re both adults… We know what we want from life and I mean I know you sure as hell go for whatever you want out of it. And… and I know that we want each other- i mean i assume so just stop me if i’m wrong- but I mean… I just… I don’t know…” Your smile softened at Dan’s jumbled words. You loved watching him become flustered over you, hell flustered over anything (to be honest). You loved watching his cheeks go beet red and hearing him so flooded with words they just downpour into clusters.

Because this was Dan opening his heart before his mouth. He was most honest like this, not as calculated as he usually is when free flowing words. His flustered state was him shushing the monitored barrier between heart and mouth and just letting what need be said, said. 

“Look, I just… I lik- I love you… and I haven’t in a whil- ever really, felt like this for someone…” His eyes fell once more on yours, now beginning to turn you into a whirlwind of emotions. “I don’t want to lose this…” he spoke out now more hushed, his voice almost raspy. “You won’t lose me Dan.” you gently responded. He inhaled sharply and his grip on your hand tightened. 

“The past few weeks have just… changed my mind on alot.” 

Your heart dropped.

Your stomach began to tremble. These are break up words. Oh fuck, fuck- FUCK.

Your face went crestfallen as you paled. He can’t be dumping you, he CANT be, why would he? Right?...

“Just… helping you, making you laugh, seeing you happy, or sad… just seeing you and helping take care of you… I just… I can’t lose that…” you softly looked down, bracing yourself for whatever was to come next. You’re a big girl, you can handle another heartbreak. He’s just a boy, this will pass in time. Was he even the perfect guy for you?

Fuck his wild hair, his damning eyes, his hypnotic voice, his jokes, anything about him! Fuck Hi-

“I want you to move in with me.”  
You bit back the bitter thought, your eyes widen in shock. “What.” You dryly spit out. He is clearly caught off guard by this and shifts in his seat. “Sorry, this is too soon isn’t it… I’m sorry just forget-” “No nonononononono-” you scoot your chair over to him, trying to close the gap and kissing him softly.

You knew this one was a keeper. “Dan, Dan i’d love to… just-” “I will accept literally any excuse not to, as long as it isn’t because ‘you’ll feel like a mooch’.” The words ripped out of your chest, leaving your tongue empty. “Um..” He grinned smugly, “Any other tries?” He taunted, his hands now on your waist as you were now both leaned in close to each other. 

You remained silent. You loved Danny’s house. ALOT more than your apartment. He had space and a yard, hell he had more than one partially functioning bathroom! You loved how soft his bed was, how nicely decorated the entire home is. Most of all, you loved that it came with Dan. You love Dan, and he was right- you did what you needed to survive in life, you fought for your wants. And right now, you only wanted him.

“Let me help with rent.” You conditioned. He nodded as excitement spilled from him, deciding to not fill you in on how he wasn’t renting. And with that, he captured you in one more kiss. 

You eventually pulled away, placing a soft peck on his head. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick.” You got up going to the parlor’s door. “1 or 2?” he called out, trying to embarrass you. You shrugged it off, “7.” you replied. He exaggerated a nasty expression as you made your exit. 

That was when Dan’s phone rang. He casually picked up, his heart still throbbing over the moment. “Helloooo.” He chimed.

“Hey man, It’s Rocket. I’ve tried getting a hold of Cherry but she seems busy, you to blame for that?” he teased. “Guilty as charged.” Dan chuckled, resuming his scoop on the ice cream. “Well, maybe this will work out fine. Can I meet up with you in a bit?” Dan nodded as he checked his clock. “Oh, yeah. What time do you want us?” 

“N-no kid, not you and (y/n). Just you, bud.” His eyes dropped in confusion. “Am I in trouble?” he laughed uneasily. “No, no. Just meet me at my place when you can.” Dan nodded as they exchanged goodbyes. Dan wasn’t afraid or untrusting of Rocket, he knew that he was a good friend of yours and he trusted your judgement. Hell, him and Rocket would even joke around back and forth for hours. He would even consider him a friend. But it was in that moment Dan began to feel like a teenager meeting his girlfriend’s dad for the first time…

...After he caught them making out in his truck. 

~

Dan dropped you, off, his heart still throbbing from your major step forward in your relationship. He painfully gave you a goodbye kiss as you went up to your apartment. He sat in his car, delaying the time he knew was owed to Rocket. He raked his ringed fingers through his thick hair, once more trying to put two and two together on why the hell Rocket wanted to meet up with him. 

Finally, Dan put the car in drive and ventured off. Needing reassurance, he called up the only person he knew would help. “Nyello.” Arin greeted. Dan groaned ungodly loud. “Dude, Suzy is right beside me. She’s gonna question this fat chub I got goin if you keep making that noise.” Dan let a gentle laughter escape at his friend’s crude humor. “Tell her I’ll keep it down.” 

“So what ya need, dude?” Arin was clearly in a better mood than Dan was. Arin seemed relaxed while Dan was shivering like a kitten in a storm. “So, Rocket man called me.” “oh shit, really? What about?” Arin asked, trying to level to his friend’s tone. “I don’t know. I wasn’t spooked until he asked me to come alone… like without Cherry.” arin hissed through his teeth, “You nervous?” “Uh, well yeah. Dude is like her dad just about.” arin nodded through the phone, remembering how Dan mentioned before your current family situation (and how in fact Dan had yet to truly meet your father.) 

As Dan pulled into the cursed driveway, he slowly put his vehicle in park. “Just remember to breathe and keep calm. Rocket is a chill dude, Suzy loves him to bits. Just keep a level head and RELAX.” he stretched out his final word. “Got it, got it.” he nodded. “I’m here, I’ll talk in a bit.” “good luck dude.” Arin finalized before hanging up. Dan hoped he could get away with a bit more delay, but swore under his breath as he saw Rocke step outside his home.

He wasn’t shocked to see him wearing some sloppy sweatpants and tshirt with a pin up on it. Dan exited his car, waving to him. “Hey, dude.” He forced out with an anxious smile. Rocket half grinned as he flicked his lit cigarette on the ground. “Hey, let’s head inside.” Dan gulped as he followed him inside his home. He wasn’t shocked by the smell, at least it wasn’t skunk weed.

“So, whacha call me here for?” Rocket dropped in his recliner, nodding his head to the sofa. Dan caught on to his gesture and found himself a seat there. “Don’t be so tense, kid. Not in trouble.” Was it that obvious that he was nervous? Dan’s pushed laugh was clearly poor acting and it went noted by both men. Dan hunched over as he played with the ring on his finger. “I’m guessing it isn’t good news though…” he admitted as he let his true fears shine.

“No… no it isn’t.” He sighed as he reclined back, cracking his neck before feeling around for his remote. It was awkwardly silent- no wait- PAINFULLY silent. Dan was going near crazy over the anticipation. No longer able to restrain himself, he interrupted Rocket’s channel surfing. “Is this about (y/n)?” Rocket eyed you, clearly the answer was yes.

“How’s her concussion been?” he shyly asked. “Better, she’s been really trying to keep it in mind lately. She’s doing everything she can to be ready to skate again.” Rocket painfully nodded, now hunching over as he rubbed his tired eyes. “...fuck…” he sighed out. Dan felt the mood shift even farther down the rabbit hole. This wasn’t going to be a good talk and he already knew it. 

“Listen, I love Cherry. She’s practically like my own, but she needs to take a step down and care for herself… and maybe…” Dan was now more alert. “Maybe being on the team is enabling her self destruction. Dan’s heart broke for you, it shattered. He couldn’t help but imagine your face dropping to the most painful gaze he’d ever seen. He ached over knowing how violent your sobbing would be, how lost and confused this would make you, how nasty the taste will be in your mouth when you feel your world be ripped from your very hands.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Dan spat. Both of the men shared a slightly shocked look, Dan especially for not knowing where in the hell that came from. “She gives her everything to you and you repay her by throwing her off the team?” “Just for the season, kid.” Rocket chimed in. “That’s still bullshit!” Dan rose to his feet. “You want her to think her hard work wasn’t enough? That it was for nothing? Don’t you think that would break her even more?” He plead. 

“Kid, I’m doing it for her own good-” “BULLSHIT.” Dan snapped. His hands thrown in the air dramatically. “You wanna pretend she’s like a fucking daughter but you don’t see any shame in breaking her apart like that? What the fuck kind of father is that-” And with that, Rocket shot up from his seat. He pointed angrily at Dan, his thick brows furrowed in rage. “Don’t EVER talk to me like that, I was a good fucking dad- I did my best.” He snarled. 

Wait what?

Dan’s anger settled into confusion, a good dad? Rocket wasn’t really her father… the hell was he talking about. Rocket soon matched Dan’s softer gaze and sighed, taking his eyes off Dan’s. This was when Dan finally knew. He never truly saw the man and story that came with Rocket, but this was finally the awaited moment he looked forward too.

“What’s her name?” Dan asked softly. Rocket remained quiet. Dan cleared his throat, about to repeat himself. “Julia.” he finally answered. Rocket sat back down, as did Dan. “Where’s Julia now?” The room hushed.

It was deathly silent, Dan could practically hear every bone and joint crack and snap as Rocket adjusted in his seat. “Not… not here.” he breathed out. Dan’s words fell sour in his mouth. “I-I’m sorry-” “you didn’t know.” Rocket cut off. Dan now felt himself sink into guilt at the mention of his now known deceased daughter. 

Dan was about to speak up, but Rocket stole the words from his mouth. “I made a lot of mistakes… hell, you’re right too, I was a shit father. My kid wanted nothing to do with me. I was addicted to drugs and left her to be handled by my wife.” He looked off, the entire memory playing back in his head.

“She was 16. She was a wild kid, clearly my doing. It made her popular though, so at least she got some benefit from that…” he grimly joked to himself. “She wanted to go to a party, it was deadass middle of the night. Obviously my wife said no, she always had her head on straight…” he off topic noted.

“But… but I said yes. I was high and- and I just let her go. If I was honest, I just wanted her out of the house.” Dan quickly began to note how shaky his voice was becoming. 

“She didn’t come back home.” he deadpanned. 

Dan’s heart went still, not able to relate to losing a child, but able to comprehend how crumbling it is to feel and experience it. “They flipped the car. Cops said it was easier to identify the bottles of alcohol than it was to identify the kids…” He reluctantly motioned to his face, slyly wiping a single tear.

“Michael, I’m so sorry…” Dan mourned, clearly seeing this as not a good time to use derby names. Rocket shrugged, “Spun me out of control, wife came to her senses and left. I didn’t have anyone, and I blamed myself for her death. Still do sometimes…” He admit. 

It was quiet. 

“That’s how I met (y/n).” He noted as he let the memory play:

 

Rocket shivered as he wandered around the street. He was coming down from his high, he was feeling sad again. This wasn’t okay, he just needed another fix and he’d be fine. The world would be fine. He was shaking, trembling. His eyes were bloodshot and circled, skin yellowed slightly and his breath stunk of corpses and weed. 

Lost in his jumbled thoughts, his sight fell upon a father and his small daughter. He simply stared as the two held hands. The little girl laughing as she would repeatedly look up to her father, as if seeking for approval. The father would nod and laugh to his child. Rocket felt the sadness. He didn’t have his fix yet, he needed his drug to mute that disgusting pain in his chest… that pain…

And with that, he fell apart. He dropped to his knees as he sobbed wildly. Some passerbyers assuming he was a homeless man, not thinking anything of him. Rocket had just watched his world be ripped from under his feet, and for once he had to deal with the pain, unable to escape it in weed or heroin. This was when he landed his watery eyes on the apartment buildings before him. He didn’t want to hurt anymore…  
So he wouldn’t.

He made his way up the ascending ladders on the building, victoriously reaching the very top. His shaking began to ease as he carefully made his way to the edge of the roof. He didn’t want to feel this nasty hurt any longer- he WOULDN’T feel this nasty hurt any longer. Just as he perched a foot upon the ledge, he heard a faint whistle.

He turned his head to the sound. There, he saw you. 

You were reclined on a lawn chair, a joint burning out between your fingers as you held a magazine in the other hand. “Gonna jump?” You asked. Rocket stayed silent. “I mean, the hell else are you doing up here?” you chirped up. He looked down at the street before looking back to you. “What does it matter?” “Didn’t say it does.” you shrugged. 

“Life too hard?” Rocket snorted, looking back to the street. “Way too fucking hard…” he exhaled. You nodded, tossing the choice of reading to the side and taking one last inhale before making your way to him. You sat on the ledge, coughing with your exhale. “Want a hit?” you asked dryly. Though he was sobering down, he still felt some form of euphoria from this. His itching addiction whining in his ears as he stared down the joint. Finally, he plucked it from your fingers, taking a deep inhale himself.

You shuffled through songs on your phone as he coughed out his smoke. “You like Elton John?” You asked. He shrugged, now leaning against the higher half wall on the ledge. “Not really.” he replied. He was clocked out of this conversation and you knew it. You sighed, picking a random song on the list before setting it down. Rocket grew tired of this distraction and how shit your weed was, not giving him the high he desired. 

He straightened his posture as he closed his eyes, counting down his jump. He flinched as he heard shuffling from you, and opened his eyes to see you standing directly beside him with your eyes shut as well. “The hell are you doing?” He asked. You shrugged, “I mean, my life is shit too. Why the hell not?” You asked casually. He scoffed at you, “You’re a fucking moron, kid. You got so much ahead of you to live and learn. How old are you, 20?” he guessed. 

“You really wanna throw your life away? Throw away whatever is waitin for you in the future?” You opened your eyes, smirking at him. “I mean, you do. So why not me too?” He groaned, “I’m an old bastard, I’ve lived plenty. Got nothing lying ahead of me.” You chewed your cheek. “How will you know that for sure though if you’re dead?”

His shivers stopped.

His words were lost as he tried to jumble together some excuse. “Here, If you’re so sure. You jump first. I’ll jump second.” You suggested, holding out your hand. He looked at you as he flicked away the dead joint. “You’re a morbid fucker.” he muttered, clear distaste on his words. “Deal?” You asked. He stared at your hand before finally shaking it. You both stood there quiet, once more closing your eyes. At one point you thought he honestly did jump. 

“I like this song.”

You looked at him. He had tears rolling down his face as his eyes tried to blink them away and resume their nap. You grinned, “wanna hear another one?” You asked. He gave you a muted look before finally nodding. You smiled and hopped down onto safe ground as he followed you back to your lawn chair, swiping up your phone in the process. “Rocket Man has always been a favorite of mine. Elton makes good shit, but that’s a REAL good one.” you note.

He nodded, “Got a name, kid?” he asked. You looked to him, smiling softly.

“(y/n)”

~

Dan drove home, his heart still shaken over the entire talk he had with Rocket. Eventually, the decision was made that you would be out until the last game. Dan wasn’t thrilled with this, but he knew it was the best he would get out of that moment. His eyes were raw and red from the profuse crying at Rocket’s tragedy. 

He didn’t even think about calling Arin back, he just wanted to get back and hug you. He just needed to hold you, feel you in his arms. Dan quickly parked and flew up the apartment floors, rapidly knocking on your door. You opened it, you looked clearly disheveled and tired. Your fake teeth weren’t even in and you stared at your boyfriend slightly shameful of that. 

“Hey, babe…” you awkwardly greeted, your hand messing with the doorknob. You were slightly unsure of why he was so out of breath. His hair was more wild and in his face than usual, his chest rose and dropped rapidly as he stared you down like a bottle of water in the desert. “Everything okay?” you asked.

Dan finally reacted by grabbing your face and smashing his lips into yours. You stumbled back a bit as he captured you deeper in the kiss. His hand pressed against your lower back as he kicked the door shut with his one foot. You blinked away the confusion and fell into the swing of the mood, your hands finding their way to his hair. He sat you on the nearest counter and continued to kiss you hungrily. 

You thought this would lead to a steamy moment, but caught your breath as his head fell in the nape of your neck. “Never leave me…” he softly begged. You faded out of the heat as you felt tears drip on your shoulder. You immediately took his face in your hands and forced eye contact. That was when you noticed how clearly he was sobbing. “Oh god, Danny what’s wrong?” you asked, your voice wavering as he only continued his crying. 

He hiccuped, sniffled, and chewed his lip. Dan knew many things he wanted to say in that moment. But he couldn’t help it… he let his fears and emotions run wild as he was cornered in spitting out whatever he could.

So he did. 

He said the first thing that came to mind...

 

“I don’t want you in roller derby anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo Ah wh At lmao
> 
> sorry if i got too sad, and i know this is longer than usual, but hope you still enjoyed it


	13. Careless Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK TO ThIS STORY, here's a short chapter for now.

You shove him away. He takes the few steps back as his tearful eyes remain downcast in shame. “What?...” you ask breathless. His lips tighten as he only gives silence. You begin to slowly shake your head, a scoffed laugh escapes you as your eyes begin to shift to a glare. “Dan.” he finally looks to you, his red eyes begging for both forgiveness and understanding. “Da-” “I can’t watch you get hurt.” he finally pipes up. “I watched you take a nasty hit, lose teeth and get a concussion all in the same injury. What if next time you aren’t as lucky, and it turns you into a vegetable? I’d basically be holding your casket to the funeral if I just stand here and say it’s okay-” 

“Get. Out.” you hiss, venomous hatred drips from your words.

He straightens his chest as he takes a sharp inhale. “I love you, (y/n). I fucking love you… I want to have you, be with you…” He begins to break the barrier or distance. “I want to marry you someday, have a family. I want a future with you, Cherry…” You swiftly straighten your leg out, preventing him from crossing your physical boundary. “Get out of my fucking house, Dan.” You speak up louder. “I can’t believe you…” you huff as your lip curls. “I thought I could trust you. I thought you’d always have my back!” you snap. “I do, (y/n). I honestly do, just-just do you know what it’s like to watch someone you love risk serious danger every time they go off to some game-” “Now it’s just some game? That’s my fucking family, Dan.”

He scoffs, the throes of the fight beginning to pull his filter. “Some family. They throw you off the team even though you were their fucking wallet. I JUST got back from convincing rocket to keep you on there. He was going to take you out for good, babe!” he snarls back. You hop down from the counter, fists curled at your sides. “You want to talk about family? You’re calling mine sub-par, while you parade in a fucking leotard and play video games with people nearly half your age. Screams more midlife crisis than career, BABE.” you clap back equally as raged. 

He snarls his teeth as he slams his hand down on the counter causing you to shortly jump at his outburst. You begin to feel guilt boil in your chest for everything you said. Your eyes are downcast as you begin to part your lips to apologize, but Dan must’ve read your reaction very wrong… 

“You didn’t HAVE to be with me. You think I wanted some teeth busted-” Your eyes match as the shock floods you both of what he was about to say. It was deathly silent. Both of your lips still parted in shock. Your mouth softly shuts as his only trembles. “Sh...shit…” he choked up. Tears further spill from his eyes. “I-I… I didn’t mean to say that..” Tears burn your eyes as your heart weighs heavier to the ground. Dan’s gut and head spun as his lips vibrate from the foul insult he began.

“I’m so… sorry, (y/n).” He takes a step toward you, “GET. OUT.” you bark. He remains quiet as tears waterfall down his face. You use the back of your wrist to wipe your own. He eventually caves and goes for the door. He is only halfway out when your words stop him, “We’re done.” you deadpan. He only stands there, unable to react or think. His heart shattering to pieces as he idles in the doorway. After a hot minute used to process this, he strides out of the door, his movement even more pitifully sad than before as he closes the door behind him. 

The second the door clicks shut, you drop to your knees. An ugly sob rattles through your body as you hold your legs, your head tucked between the gap of that and your chest. 

Dan sat in his car, taking a breath before furiously throwing white knuckle punches at his steering wheel. He eventually stops, grips the wheel properly, and hunches his head into the palm of the wheel. He allows the heavy sob to finally contort his face and break out of him. Tears and drool drip to his lap as he painfully cries to himself. 

He knew he just made a massive fucking mistake, he knew he truly did support and enjoy you being in derby. But he had to run his mouth because his protective side of not wanting to see his loved ones get hurt overcame him. 

You both sat in your own places of pity. Both knowing this was a mistake and will be a painful regret, but you allowed yourselves to further react as you equally felt the warmth of the other leave your hearts and bodies.


	14. More than words

Dan sits there, still, only his breathing chest moving. “He’s been like that… all week.” Suzy whispers to Arin. They both painfully look at Dan on the couch. He was almost a rag-doll, just lifeless. Everyone saw the dark circles collecting under his eyes. They watched his morning cheer resort to a blunt half-ass wave. He never addressed the break up, but his behavior was enough to read like a page. “Suze?” Dan croaked, his head still facing his computer screen. She clears her throat as she displays a pity smile, “Yes, Danny?” She replies.

“Would you mind making me tea?” he asks. She gives a muted head shake, “Not at all, i’ll be just a moment.” She gives Arin a broken gaze as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

She dwells in her thoughts, if she should leave the team or just stick it out. She began to love derby, but she worried it would only add to the fire. She sighs as she dips the tea-bag into the hot water. She turns to grab a sugar, but jumps seeing Dan suddenly sitting at the bar table. “Shit- Dan!” she hisses as she uses her free hand to grab at her chest. “Sorry.” he notes, his eyes on his motionless fingers on the table. She chews her lip as Dan’s head falls, face curtained by his long curls. 

Her eyes catch Arin peeking from around the corner. She twitches her face as she mouths ‘get over here’ through clenched teeth. Arin winces as he slowly involved himself, taking the seat beside Dan. “Hey…” He begins. Dan doesn’t look at him, only accepting the cup of tea Suzy held out. It’s quiet. And Suzy finally dismisses herself as she plants a kiss on Dan’s head. “I’ll give you two a moment.” before leaving. 

Suzy of course wanted to help and be the motherly refuge she always was, but Dan was broken… he needed his best friend, not a motherly friend. 

The silence hung between the two men. And finally, Arin got fed up with the pity party. His hand promptly hitting the table causing a ripple in Dan’s tea. “Dan, This is pathetic.” he blurts. “Arin-” “No, shut up, Dan. You made a mistake, and she reacted with one as well.” Dan only sips from his tea as Arin spills his own. “You want her back? Own that shit, Dan. You think I was scared about my pride when I wanted Suzy back? She was WITH someone, Dan.” Arin rakes a finger through his hair as he shakes his head in disbelief, followed by a short breath. 

“Dude… I lost my mind when I lost her. I thought I was some hot shit kid… and then it just hit me. Just, just how robbed I felt with her gone.” He bit his lip as the silent memory sparked the familiar pain in his chest. He sniffled his nose before looking at Dan. “I wrote her everyday-” “I know…” “Then why are you still sitting here.” Dan looks up at him. Arin’s face is lined with plea. “Get off your ass, stop moping around the office- which you’re doing absolutely nothing at -and get her back.” 

Dan’s eyes shift back to his tea. “Maybe not love letters, she’d recognize that.” Arin began to ponder. “Make it personal, I could care less if you bought a fuckin’ billboard. But as long as it’s not some text or meet up, I’ll support you.” Dan blinked, a light flipping in his head. He quickly stood to his feet. 

“I need Brian.” 

~

You sat in your living room. Your team circled you as halloween played on your tv. For some reason, horror flicks were your medicine for breakups… or anything really. Rocket sat in the kitchen, drinking from his warm glass of beer as he kept distance for ‘girl time’. 

“You know what, I didn’t even really like him.” Spot begins. Carol snorts as she rolls her eyes, “Shut up.” she laughs. Spot smiles as she throws up her hands, “What? I’m serious!” She pushes through strained laughs. “Come ON.” Hermione groans as she throws a pillow at Spot. She throws a defensive arm as the pillow bounces off of her. “We all liked Dan. He was just a moron for that.” Carol admits. You chew on your cheek as you keep your eyes trained on the TV. The gory stab making the other’s wince and laugh, but you gave no vivid reaction.

It’s quiet, which being around your girls, isn’t common. You look at them, surprised to see every single face poised on you. “What?” you ask. Carol drops a brow, “You regret it.” You bite your tongue. “I don’t need people who won’t support me.” You blandly reply. “So what, a heat of the moment ‘i don’t support you’ is enough to make you dump his ass? You were far more forgiving to your parents.” You roll your eyes. “It was more than that.” You were cut off by your door buzzer. Spot pins you down as Domino and Betty race to the speaker. “Hellooo?” Betty hums into the speaker. “Is, (y/n) there?” It’s quiet. 

“Is black widhoe there?” they ask. Everyone’s eyes glare at you, only one suitor recalling that former skater name of yours. “Why the fuck-” Carol began. “It’s not like that, I asked him for a favor.” You began. “You call up an ex after a break up, and we are expected to assume it’s nothing?” Hermione deadpans. “James is barely an ex.” 

“Your finger is still on the speaker…” Your eyes all land on Domino’s finger, she sheepishly smiles as she removes her finger. “Oops…” She chuckles. Betty rolls her eyes. “Rocket, Mind checking what that ‘favor’ was?” Carol asks. He nods, gripping the neck of the glass before smashing the end into the counter. “Hey!” You hiss. “Sorry-sorry, don’t know what kinda threat this kid still is.” He defends making his way out. 

Rocket ascends the stairs and abruptly kicks the front door open. The scrawny james jumps when he is met face to face with a displeased Rocket. “H-hey… long time no see?” James shyly greets. He clears his throat as he spots the busted bottle. “Um- er- ok. So…” He pulls a small bag Ziploc out of his pocket. “Here…” Rocket snatches it as he examines the contents. “Weed? You’re her drug buddy now?” “no! No- she just said she needed it this once-” Rocket poises the sharp end of the bottle near the kid’s neck. 

“And then what? You bring her the drug, probably laced with some shit. Take advantage, the second she defends herself you start throwing hands?” Rocket’s eyes deepen to a glare. “Don’t forget to was there to pick her up from the bus station after you couldn’t take a ‘no’.” His face is inches from James’, “And don’t forget who called just in time when she had that barrel nearly shoved down your neck. You’d be a pile of lunch meat if it weren’t for me.” James stumbles backwards, nearly missing the step. “Take your fuckin’ drugs and leave.” 

You sat upstairs, the girls all deathly silent as Betty finally removes her finger from the speaker button. Rocket’s words hang in the air. 

“He…” Spot began. “You didn’t tell us that.” Carol interrupted. They knew that the James break up was messy, and they knew it happened because he thought selling the track and using the money to a home didn’t rub you the right way.

But they knew nothing about HOW you broke up with him.

“It wasn’t anything serious. He just wanted to meet, knew I was gonna dump his ass. He just tried to put up a fight.” It was still quiet. “Then how did a simple argument end with you putting a gun in his mouth-” Hermione kicked Spot’s arm. “What? We are all thinking it!” She defends. “You don’t get the right to hold things back from us, (y/n).” Spot demands. “You know all of our stories, yet you think it’s reasonable to just not come to us for your own issues.” She crawled over to you. “You were there for me. You sat in the courtroom, telling the judge you honestly believed I had potential.” Your eyes trace the white patch of vitiligo on her eye. “You gave me a second chance… you helped me… let us help you.”

Your lips puckered as you looked down at your lap.

Suddenly, your pair of red skates are held in front of your face. 

“Or… you can show us on the track this friday at the championship game?” Rocket asked. 

All the girls began to sit up as they realized what was happening. Your heart began to rapidly pound as you looked over your shoulder, Rocket smiling from behind you. You wrap your arms around him as you tearfully thank him. 

“Don’t get tears on my nice shirt.” he huffs.

“I can see like at LEAST four beer stains from here.” you snort.


	15. I want you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, next chapter will nOT be. Coming to a close though... be r e a d y.

Domino grunts as her ass collides to the track. Everyone stopping as you skated between the line. "How'd you break?" You ask dropping to a knee. She sheepishly smiles with an eye roll, "I know I know... drag, don't dip." "And did you dip?" you playfully ask, slight lead in your tone. She poorly tosses her head, avoiding the obvious yes. You smirk rising to your feet, your outstretched hand helping her up with you. "Ladies, we only have today. We gotta keep a level head on this." You remind as you cruise to the front line. Spot sighs as she leans against the barricade, "Cherry, we've been working our asses off-like we should-but can't we have a break?" Some of the girls nod in agreement. You part your lips, ready to debate, when Carol comes to your side. "Fair enough, everyone break. Rocket, stick around with me and (y/n)." The girls all share sighs of relief, some laughing together as they hurried off to the locker room. "30 min max!" You shout after them.

 

Carol pats your shoulder as you strip your helmet of the panty. "We got bigger fish to fry, hon." She notes. "Rocket and I had an idea for you, brain stew." You snort at her, "Brain stew, that my new name?" Rocket shrugs as he hops the barrier. "Work in progress. But on a real note, babe, we wanna do the cherry turnover." Your eyebrows dip from their perch of confusion to a knit of disbelief. "You break your sober streak, Rocket? The fuck kind of idea is that?" You scoff. He holds his hands up defensively. "I know, sounds like a cocaine dream, but i'm dead serious. If we can pull it off, we'd basically mercy rule the fuckin' game." You blink back your shock, trying to understand what fuckin' high dollar drug your coach and teammate were doing behind the track. 

 

"That's a suicide mission, Rocket." You unbuckle your helmet, beginning to skate away. You accusingly point to Carol, "You're enabling this." She clicks her tongue as she captures your arm, "But if it works?" She lingers. You pucker your lips as you look at her grip. "I'm not doubting how good of a power move it'd be, but i've come close to Jesus once, don't wanna do it again." You huff. "We can practic-" "Carol, It is fuckin' _impossible_ to successfully front flip- _hands free, I might add_ -and land perfectly, without hurting someone in the process." you protest, "Last time we tried it, I nearly dented your skull with my break." She chews her cheek as she locks eyes with Rocket, "Well, league favored hoe-lee's plea..." 

 

Your body stiffens.

 

"What. Plea."

 

Carol's eyes widen a bit, momentarily glaring at Rocket for failing to fill you in. "Well..." she released you, her hands calmly clasping together. "After the concussion, she went to the board... and asked to strike the Cherry Bomb from the championship, because 'it's too risky of a move.'" You scoff, ripping off your helmet. "You're fucking kidding me." You snap. She shares an equally angered expression, "It wasn't the move that hurt you, we know, but we have a lot of heat on the team right now. We are stripping our rope thin of choices, (y/n)..." Your eyes glue to your skates as your head throbs with frustration. "We're low on power moves, babe. We're being prepped for the slaughter if we don't pull somethin' out of our asses." Rocket intervenes. You take a short moment before regretfully nodding.

 

"Fine..." you silently agree.

 

"We will do the Turnover."  

 

Rocket smiled, throwing his hands up victoriously. Carol floated a hand to her heart as she laughed joyfully. "You will not regret this, Cherry." She thanked. 

 

Somehow, you couldn't believe her.

 

~

 

The girls were all laughing and messing around, enjoying their spare time in the locker room, only to be drawn to silence hearing a subtle knock on the window. Hermione picks up her skate, readying to weaponize the shoe, as she approached the window. Spot dug around her bag, Black eyed bitty raising a brow. "What are you lookin for, you got your gun revoked." Spot swiftly removes her hands from her gym bag, "eh-mhmn, yep. Yes I did." Her voice cracks with dishonesty. 

 

Hermione throws her hand, demanding silence as she opens the window. Dan carefully stepped in front, a hand covering his eyes. "Is everyone decent?" he asks fearfully. Hermione scoffed, dropping her skate. "Yeah, you can look." Dan peels his hand away, slightly blushing seeing some girls in just sports bras or panties. "Um, Cherry isn't in here, right?" He asks. Spot shrugs, "Depends." her eyes dangerously squint at him. He clears his throat, a shameful wave of guilt floods his body. "Listen... I wanna apologize and... I need to make things right." 

 

"You gonna try and win her back?" Domino asks from the bench. Dan tries to avoid looking at her sitting mindlessly in her sports bra. "y-yeah, that's the plan." He mutters. Rosie melts with an "awe" while Hermione winces. "Gonna have to step up your game, curly." She notes. Dan nods briskly, "I know, trust me, it's far from half-assed." "Why exactly are you telling us this?" Spot asks. Dan bites his lip, "I need a favor-" Hermione groans with a head roll. "no-please, Hear me out..." Dan straightens his posture, "I need to know how long your half time is." "Why?" Domino asks.

 

"Should've known." 

 

Everyone's eyes are drawn to Rocket in the doorway. Dan chokes back the bubbling fear in the pit of his stomach, beginning to froth at the back of his throat. "R-rocket-" "We'll give you 5 minutes." Dan stops his apology at his words. "Five?..." He repeats. Rocket nods, "The girls need the time to collect, we'll fit you in for 5 minutes." Dan smiles with a gracious nod. "Don't mess it up, Danny." Rocket warns. Dan beams as his heart beats with enthusiasm. "Thank you, shit... thank you so much. And... (y/n)?" Rocket shakes his head as he crosses his arms, "She can handle the surprise." He assures. Dan pats the window pane as further joy surges through his bones. "Thank you... Oh-and uh, this is for (y/n). Say Suzy brought it by." Dan holds out an envelope, Spot swiping it from his spidery fingers. She begins to peel the flap back, holding off when Dan makes an impatient sound, "Let, let her read that first.." He nervously chimes in. Spot lazily shrugs as she hands it off to Rocket. 

 

"Alrighty kid, you got your slot in the game. Now please, let my girls finish getting ready." Rocket chuckles. Dan jolts, his face burning red hot as he nods, "oh-YES yes, of course. Thank you." He waves before shutting the window and leaving back to his car. Rocket looked at the envelope addressed from the Grump's office. "Did you really just give Dan 5 minutes for an open mic apology?" Hermione asks in disbelief. Rocket grins, eyeing her from the corner of his eye, "If you knew anything about that boy, he's got a lot more up his sleeve than a sappy apology." 

 

Dan eagerly slammed his car door shut, sighing as he eased into the safety of his car seat. Arin leaned forward from the back seat, "Did you do it?" Dan nods, his head falling on the steering wheel in relief. The car horn screamed, sending Dan's head back to the seat as he trembled in fear. "WAY TO BE SLY ABOUT IT. SHIT, DUDE." Arin shouts at Dan's error. Dan quickly buckles himself in before driving off.

 

~

 

Dan sat on his bed, his lips clasped around the eraser of his pencil. His eyes scanned the sheet of paper before him. "This is simple enough, not even hard. I've done this millions of times before..." he encourages himself. He sighs, his face resting in the palm of his hand.

 

5 minutes. He had 5 minutes to win you back... 

 

Anxiety strums inside him as the worst taints his mind. What if you said no, he messes up, he is late, runs out of time-what if you say no?

 

He groans into his hand before laying his back into the bed. His head never felt heavier than in that moment. He fought at the heavy pull on his eyelids, crying for slumber. He couldn't sleep, hell, he hasn't slept. His sleep was shit since the break up, he's been nothing but a cluster-fuck since you left. He slept with the last blanket you used, constantly wore the shirts he'd find you stealing from his closet, even hugged the pillow you preferred to use... just so he could keep that familiar smell of your shampoo and perfume in his nose. He couldn't handle the earth shattering heart ache that'd come from losing any more of you.  

 

He was already unglued from the break up, he was losing his mind over losing you. He sighed, his eyes momentarily shutting. He felt his hands grow clammy.

 

This needed to work.

 

He was out of options.

 

~  
  


You were out of options.

 

In all honesty, you didn't care. You adored reckless behaviors more than ever right now. 

 

You stare at yourself in the mirror as you follow your usual nightly routine, cleaning your dentures before washing your face of the grime and sweat from practice. You and Carol had relentlessly worked on the turnover, brutally blowing every try. Suzy was going to be your understudy-as she happily volunteered upon your return-and you had to compensate for your vanishing. You knew this was dangerous, hell, you could probably snap your neck and be a vegetable after this... but you didn't care.

 

You weren't suicidal, you weren't even debating it. You were just worn. You felt like your world popped under pressure when you left Dan, and you didn't want to be apart of the clean up. You didn't mind the idea of an 'accident' or 'tragedy', you actually welcomed it. You just wanted to not hurt, and doing stupid reckless things was your chance at that freedom from this hell you put yourself in. You sighed, coming your fingers through your hair. You had no idea what you wanted to do about derby, let alone your catastrophic situation. 

 

Your eyes drew to the envelope on your coffee table outside the bathroom. You wanted to open it, but it was from the grumps... so it had to do with Danny. You shook your head. But Rocket did say Suzy brought it...

 

You sigh, your eyes shutting as your chest falls. You let your feet guide you to the table, carefully picking up the envelope. Your finger hooked under the seal, carving it open to access the papers inside. You drop down on the chair at the table, scanning through the thick binds of paper. Your brows furrowed, confused why it looked almost like legal paperwork. "What the hell?" you ask yourself. You properly unfold the sheets, finally reading the bold font:

 

**"Dear (y/n),**

**On behalf of the Game Grumps, we'd like to show our thanks and appreciation for lending us both your time and track with your portion of the revenue. We stapled along paper work explaining how the payment will go through, and how to further accept future collections from video revenue of the 10MPH. We also have attached our portion of the paperwork to officially sign on as your full sponsor. We'd love to support your team, track, and help provide anyway possible.**

**Sincerely, Arin Hanson & GG crew."** 

 

Your lips parted in shock, your body stilled at the thought of finally getting a sponsor. Though you weren't too fond of it being because of Danny, only furthering your guilt... but you finally had the financial help you cried and prayed for. You allow yourself to smile as your eyes dropped to the bottom of the page. Your smile drops as you reread the bold red numbers over once more.

 

**$15,000**

 

You immediately faint.


	16. Africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THI S IS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER O O PS FUCK

**7 A.M.**

 

Dan wakes up, earlier than normal. He goes about his morning routine as usual, from shaving to showering. Though this was natural habit to him, he couldn't help the trembles of anxiety racing up his body. Today was the day, he had five minutes to win you back.

 

Five. Minutes.

 

He sat at his kitchen table, sipping back an herbal tea as he tried to reply to some emails. He bites back any bit of fear left inside of him. He thought the tea would've done something to his nerves, but he was left to a full stomach that remained in knots of fear. Dan sighed, dropping his face into his keyboard, ignoring the random keys his face pushed on. His phone vibrates beside the laptop, he swipes answer with his face still hidden. "Hello?" His voice drones. "You sound like shit." Brian laughs from his end. Dan only gives a soft chuckle, raising his head to perch his chin on the table. "Feel like it too." He adds. "Nervous?" Dan nods, looking away at a random wall. "Super fuckin' nervous." He replies dryly placid. Brian hisses air through clenched teeth at the sound of his friend's bitter heart break. "She's gonna love it, Dan." he calms. Dan's eyes shift back to the phone. "You wanna show her you support her as much as she supported you. That's a big thing for you to do, a manly thing for you to do. I'm proud of you, Leigh." 

 

Dan gives a soft smile at the device, "If she can accept me parading around in blue spandex, singing about sex and dicks, I can support her aggressive skating." he timidly jokes. Brian shares an equally gentle chuckle, "Well, we meet up at 4?" Dan nods, picking up the phone. "Yeah, practice a little bit before heading over at 9." "5 hours?" Brian asks. Dan shakes his head with a bitter giggle, "Needs to be perfect..." Brian shrugs, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear while opening Audrey's door, seeing her still fast asleep. He smiles warmly, "Aight, See ya later." 

 

Brian ends the call before slipping into his daughter's room. He did his best to sit on the small bed as careful as possible. He smiles at his daughter, his heart swelling with pride and love at the mere sight of her. He places a loving peck on her forehead. "Thank you for loving Daddy, even though he dresses like a ninja." He whispers to her. His heart throbs at the small smile curling on her lips, "I love you daddy." she sleepily whispers with sealed eyes. He returns the grin, kissing her head once more before making his exit.

 

Dan sits his phone down, hands carding through his curls once more. He's got one shot to get this right. Five minutes. 

 

Easier said than done, Right?

 

~

 

**9 A.M.**

 

"Time?" You ask as you drag your break. Rocket clicks his timer, shaking his head with a 'tsk'. "Fast, not Cherry fast." he notes. You groan with an eyeroll. "Let me line back up." You begin to cruise to the start line. "Babe, why are you pushing this so hard? You already are busting your ass to work on the turn over." "Because, if I fuck that up, I gotta have something to show. I can't make a comeback and suck ass on the track." You defend. He drops his hands as he hangs his head, "Cherry, you had a nasty concussion, there's gonna be some mercy on your performance." You throw up your hands, "I'm not asking for pity." you remark. "Didn't say you were...you sure this isn't because Dan might come tonight?" You jerk to a halt. 

 

"No." You deadpan.

 

"No? So if he comes with the grumps, front row, that wont push you to push yourself?" he questions, his eyebrow perked. You cut eye contact, cruising to the start line, "Just clock me." you spit. Rocket puckers his lips as he nods his head, "whatever you say, (y/n)." 

 

 

You push off to a stride the second you hear his stopwatch beep. You push your muscles, attempting speeds you were previously capable of. You bend your knees, catching faster wind. 

 

Dan.

 

Was Dan really coming? 

 

You blink, your thoughts beginning to suddenly flash images of him. Your skating sped up, but your control was ragged. Rocket picked up on this, straightening his lazed posture. Your breathing became hitched as you skated faster and faster, your brain mercilessly screaming for Dan. You were scared for tonight, your head still hurt, you were worried you'd fuck up-oh god if you fucked up... 

 

Your hands trembled, a lump swelling in your throat as heartache collides with the memories of losing your teeth. Fuck-FUCK.

 

Your speed was off the charts, but so was your heartbeat. Your skate jerked away from you a moment, swerving you into a wobbly mess. Rocket instantly hopped the barrier, failing to stop you before you lost control and landed on your back and elbow. You winced as you rolled on your side, clutching your elbow. Rocket ripped off your helmet, checking over you. "Shit-shit, kid you pushed too hard-" "sh...shut up." you hiss, your watery eyes averted from his concerning gaze. "I'm fine... People fall, Michael..." you detest. After taking an extra glance for assurance, he rises to his feet. You slowly sit up, your hand protectively rubbing your scraped elbow. 

 

"(y/n)." you look at him as he squats down to eye level. "You're going to do great tonight." You look down at your skates. He pats your foot demanding your eye contact. Your eyes lock with his as he gives you a serious stare.

 

"i'm proud of you."

 

A breath catches in your throat, your heart swells. 

 

You hated him sometimes, but Rocket was basically the only family you had (beside the girls). You and your father were never close, hell, they disowned you after your stunt. Rocket came into your life when it hit a lower rock bottom than this. He showed you the love a daughter should've been given from her father, and you were eternally grateful for that...for him. You pulled him into a heavy embrace, your tears freely flowing into his dirty t-shirt. He softly returns the hug. 

 

Even though the world was shit for taking your father from you, and his daughter from him... it brought you both together, giving him a second shot with a daughter, and a second shot with a father. 

 

~

 

**2 P.M.**

 

Suzy jumps into her bed, Arin softly rocking from her dip in the mattress. "Someone is excited." he chuckles setting his phone down on his chest. "Is it the game tonight?" He questions. She shakes her head, a wide smile spread on her face. Arin raises a brow. "Don't you have practice?" he asks as he tries to lean past her to check the alarm clock. He is stopped by Suzy shoving an object in his face. He flinches back, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to train his vision. "What-" His words came to a sudden pause. 

 

His world melted in seconds under the sight of two vivid pink lines.

 

He snatched the stick from her hand, his eyes wide with his lips parted. "Did you..." Suzy nods, her hands eagerly trembling. "Did we?" he asks, his voice wavering as tears bead in his eyes. "Yes, Arin." She giggles. "Oh- oh my fuck-FUCK!" He feverishly kisses his wife, his arms trapping her in a bear hug. She only holds her smile as her husband peppers her face with pecks. "We're gonna be a family... hoooooooo shit, man." He gasps. "With a baby?" "What the fuck else would it be, Arin?" She snorts. He shakes his head, eyes unable to decide what to focus on between the test and his wife. "We're gonna have little me's runnin' around." 

 

Suzy's smile goes stale as she squints, "Lets hope they are more like little _me's_." She lingers.

 

~

 

**5 P.M.**

 

"A little higher!" you shout to the set up crew. They adjust the lights slightly higher, "Like this?" they ask. You give a thumbs up, approving of the placement. "Perfect, The blue light should hang exactly beside it!" you shout up the ladder. "Yeesh, reel back on the whip there." Domino teased, her sneakers squeaking on the track. You give a smirk matched with a shrug. "I'm expecting perfection now that we can afford it." She returns the grin, "We finally out of the red?" She asks. You give a proud nod. "We're gonna be okay for quite a while." She nods as she watches the crew you hired set up lights and better sound systems. "Can we finally afford to can Elton Johnson?" You snort, "He's not that bad." "The guy's a pig, Cherry." You cross your arms as you walk away, "And he's a cheap swine." You taunt. 

 

She lolls her head back as a playful groan escapes her. You make your way to the gate, slipping out to the meet and greet tables that were circled with some girls and Rocket. "This doesn't look like stretches, Where is Suzy? She's really late." You ponder. Hermione chuckles, "Hon, she's not skating for a good while." You drop your brow as your stomach falls as well, assuming the worst. "Fuck, is she okay? Did she get hurt?" Spot shakes her head, "Worse... pregnant." First, you roll your eyes. But your brain catches up, sending you into a fit of excitement, "Shit, they actually did it?" You ask, taking Rocket's phone to read the message from Suzy. "Guess Arin's bullets weren't shit after all." Rocket teases. You elbow him as you beam widely. "Holy shit, I'll be right back." You quickly step away, punching in the first number you could think of by habit. 

 

The line hummed in your ear as you waited. Your heart breaking heavily as you remember who you called. Unfortunately, he picks up before you can end the call fast enough. "(y/n)?" He asks, his voice hoarse. Your heart stings with ache and yearning. You fought the urge to cry to him, tell him the news then melt into his hands. You shut your eyes as you hung up. 

 

Dan looked at his phone, eyes wide as his heart raced. "Everything okay?" Brian asks from the keyboard set up in the grump space. He nods softly, "Y-yeah... peachy..." He mumbles.

 

You tuck your phone into your pocket. Your hands growing cold from the impulsive action. Shit...SHIT. You hold your head feeling it throb with frustration. Carol put a hand on your shoulder, redirecting your focus. "We got the uniforms." she smiles. You return the smile with a more subtle one. You follow her to the table that Domino drops a heavy box on. "Eat it up, bitches." she laughs. The girls rummage through, not minding the heavy mess they make in the process, as they search for their own uniform. The new outfits consisted of black leggings with their Derby names racing up the sides. They all were given a tank top with the designated number loudly placed on the back, girls given space to pepper buttons and badges along the front. Girls were either given a belt that replicated a bullet strap, or got empty/fake small holster straps for their thighs. You stood out with your shirt being the only long sleeve. Of course, everyone got new knee and elbow pads. 

 

This was like early Christmas to the team, basically. 

 

"We are going to be fuckin' _BANGIN_ , Damn." Spot cheered. You smiled as you watched the girls all talk and joke around. You loved being here, having them as family... but still... that ache remained... a gap that could only be filled by a certain curly haired companion.  You shook it off as you snatched up your gear.

 

~

 

**9 P.M. - GAME TIME.**

 

Suzy smiled as she applied Spot's signature black spot on her eye, covering her vitiligo. "Thanks for doing the girl's makeup, Suze." She smiles at you, "No biggie, I love helping you guys out." She admit. "You like your liner?" She asks. You shrug, "Different, but welcomed." you reply in subject to the bold look Suzy decided to give you. She decided to emphasize your red theme by giving you a thick and sharp red winged eyeliner with bold black lipstick. The girls honestly looked far more expensive than they had before with botched makeup jobs done in 3 minutes. Rocket smiled as he entered, hitting the door frame. "WHO'S READY FOR THE BIG GAME?" He beams. You laugh as the girls all whistle at Rocket. With all that money, you managed to spare some change to buy Rocket DECENT FITTING FUCKING JEANS.  "Big dog got leashed?" Hermione rawrs with laughter. He rolls his eyes, "Some of us I guess didn't like my fashion sense..." He hissed. "Rocket, you mean all of us?" Domino snorts. He throws his hands, "WhateVER, come on, all in." The girls all circled putting their hands in, Suzy took this as her cue to leave.

 

"Um, nono-" Suzy looks back at Spot. "Get yer' ass over here, Suzy Q." Suzy's heart warmed at the sight of a single jersey being dangled in her direction. "You're a teammate. The baby aint, but you are." She smiles as she puts her hand in. "Let's fuckin' wreck these bitches." You grin as everyone yells with their hands throwing in the air.

 

You all waited at the gate, watching as the Hellfire Harlots roll on the track. You didn't even look for Angelina Hoe-lee, your sight distracted by the massive audience. "The sponsor advertised the game, we sold out in seconds." Carol whispered in your ear. You smiled looking at Arin, mouthing a thank you. He somehow caught this, only responding with a gentle nod. This was when you noticed the empty seat beside him.

  
No Dan.

 

You expected to feel relief... but were slightly thrown off by the colliding wave of sadness. 

 

"Cherry-" You look up, seeing the girls beginning to enter the track. You shook off your nerves as you waited your call, and soon enough, Johnson called you on. You held a poise smile as you cruised on the track, waving at the cheering crowd. Some people held signs cheering on your long awaited return to the sport, some just lost their mind over your entrance cos they loved you or didn't know you were gone. Either way, the encouragement was enough to stuff away your fear of possibly attempting the turnover. 

 

You lined at the track, making sure your panty was tucked on securely. Hoe-lee gave a short glare to you before swiping her finger across her throat. You simply responded with a bold finger.  The childish banter was dropped the second the horn echoed, sending everyone off.

 

The game went on smoothly. You swerved in 5 points for the team, Hoe-lee snatching 6. Their girls were fast, that was just a fact of life... but your girls were clever. You lined back up at the track, taking off once again. You began to cut through the girls, readying to snag the lead. Carol stretched out her arm, ready to whip you. You clasped it and braced as she flung you forward. Your knees bent as you caught speed, easily sliding past the final blocker, tying the score. The round ended, a blocker readying to throw hands with Spot. Rocket split the two up, silently proud at Spot's control on refraining from another fight. 

 

The buzzer sounded off for halftime, the girls all spreading out to their sidelines. Your ass drops on the bench, a towel wrapped around your neck as you drink from your bottle. "It's a close game..." Carol admits beside you. You shrug with a shake of your head, "We can beat them. We did it once, we can do it again." You encourage. You're about to begin your ritual half time speech, when the lights black out. 

 

You rise to your feet, ready to start a riot with the light crew... when a single blue light slowly shines in the dead center of the track. You squint, eyes darting to Rocket, who was whistling to himself and sheepishly grinning. "What the hell.." you whisper. 

 

Your heart stops when the familiar drum of Africa pounds through the speakers.

 

Not the drum from Toto though...

 

You slowly face the light, now seeing a spandex clad figure holding a mic beside a ninja on a keyboard. "You got a weird taste in men, (y/n)." Hermione teases. Dan makes direct eye contact with you, his hands gripping the mic as he swallows back his fear.

 

" _I hear the drums echoing tonight_  
 _But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_  
 _She's coming in, 12:30 flight_  
 _The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation._ " 

 

His voice is warm as ever, like honey drooling down a hot knife. He doesn't fail to break eye contact as he sings clearly from his heart. You look to the section seating the Grumps. They are all smiling with the cheapest grins you'd ever fucking seen. "Was I the only one out of the loop?" you whisper to Carol. She shrugs, "I just found out this morning if that means something." You hear a subtle roll, your eyes squinting to Dan.

 

He's wearing skates.

 

_he's wearing skates and not falling on his ass._

He moves with the song, gripping fists and shutting his eyes every now and then as he sings passionately to you in a room of hundreds of people. 

 

" _Hurry boy she's waiting there for you..._ " He begins to skate toward you. Blue lights fill the stadium with lights from lighters and flashlights wave in the crowd. 

 

The brightest light follows Dan to you as he approaches you, mic still in hand.

 

" _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_."

 

He cups your cheek, his eyes loudly begging for you, your heart begins to melt away the pain and memories of the breakup... only wanting him. That's all you want.

 

You want Dan. 

 

_"I bless the rains down in Africa_   
_I bless the rains down in Africa_   
_I bless the rains down in Africa_   
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had"_

 

You quickly grab his face and crash your lips into his. He drops the mic, the instrumental end playing off as he wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you slightly off the ground. You deepen the kiss as a hand finds it's way to his hair. The girls whistle and cheer with the crowd. You unknowingly kick up a skated foot, wrapped up in the cheesy shitty romance moment. 

 

Finally he sets you back to your feet, breaking away from the kiss. His hands still cup your jaw as you stare into the other's eyes. "I love you. I fucking love you..." He mutters before dropping to a knee. "DAMN BITCH." Spot shouts, earning an elbow from betty. Your heart stops. Dan slides off the ring that was loosely sitting on his finger, a simple band with a round opal rock on it. "(y/n)-" you nod, dropping to your knees to embrace him once more. Arin whistles as people clap. "This is way longer than 5 minutes, but I didn't know about the proposal so..." Rocket muttered to Carol. "Oh shut up, our baby is getting married." Rocket raises a brow, "our baby?" he grins. She rolls her eyes, "I'm still gay, Michael." she cuts off.

 

You break away from the moment, Dan gladly holding on to the ring as you ready to end your half time. "Did she say yes? He dropped the mic, I couldn't hear!" Johnson yells into his mic. You give a thumbs up as you lead Danny and Brian off to the Grump seating. "SHE SAID YES, MOTHER FUCKERS." Elton shouts into the mic, earning a riot from the crowd. Hoe-lee snarled her lip, "She's got the crowd pinned against us." one of the harlots whisper. "Don't fucking let her near Carolina Ripher. Throw her off." Hoe-lee hisses in return.

 

The halftime ends, the swarm of butterflies and confidence still linger in your gut as you line up at the track. Once again, the game goes on... but this time, a lot harder than before. The blockers were brutal in keeping you from scoring. Your girls just as pushy to their Jammer. Finally, you were still tied in the last round, a few minutes left to your mercy. "We gotta do the turn over, the only way to break through them." Carol insists. You hesitate to nod, instantly regretting this. You look to the crowd, seeing Dan smiling at you. he mouths 'you got this', giving you some sort of relief.

  
And then you're off.

 

You break through some girls, only feet away from the winning point. Hoe-lee was the final blocker this time, and you were fuckin determined to jump that bitch. Carol looked back to you, nodding prepared. You skated through, hand outstretched... when a blocker shoves Carol off. You skate by her, your eyes wide as you become ridden with panic. Your mind begins to blink with fear. Dan catches this, immediately rising to his feet. Your heart bangs against your chest.

 

You can't cherry bomb.

 

You can't make illegal contact.

 

Can't cherry turnover alone...

  
Can you?

 

In all of your moments in derby, you never fucking thought you'd be left to this. This would either end with not only a disqualification, but possibly death... or end with the best win you'd ever come out with. You skate right up behind Hoe-lee, she only manages a partial turn before you are bending your knees and sending yourself off into a back-flip over her slightly crouched form.


	17. Gloria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a solid timeline so enjoy this flashback to whenever. these aren't 100% essential to the story so it is totally okay to just skip this and the next chapter if you're not interested.

//some years back//

 

You sat around the dining table, your family all still garbed in black clothes. Your mother's hand lazily swirling her wine in it's glass as your father's glare still aims at his steak on his plate. You merely sat at the opposite end, your hands in your lap as you chew on your cheek. The funeral was... brutal. Not emotionally, you barely knew your grandpa.

 

But your father...

 

He slammed his fist on the table, everyone jumping with the plates. He huffs as his gaze slowly glides to your mother. "How dare that bastard..." he growls. Your mother sighs, setting down her glass. "I haven't the slightest Idea." He once again throws his fist into the table, rising to his feet. His eyes now on you, "That is our money, got it? OURS." You put up your hands, deciding to keep your mouth shut with a nod. He takes a second before swiping his hand across the table, throwing his plate and glass off the table to shatter on the ground. He finally exits, his angry fingers carding his hair. Your mother looks at you, finally taking a sip of her wine. "So what, did you say something to your grandpa before he kicked it? lie to get in his favor?" you sigh, resting your cheek in your hand as you eat your dinner. "How did you manage to swindle your father out of his inheritance?" She seethes. You give up on dinner, dropping your fork along with your composure. "I didn't _fucking_ do anything." you hiss. "He asked to speak to you alone in that hospital room. What did you say to him?" She growls leaning in. 

 

"He literally only asked what his 'only grandchild' wants to do with her life." 

 

"And you said?"

 

You felt a shock race your spine, realization bracing you.

 

"Not become my parents." 

 

Your mother's eyes widened as she swallowed back the bitterness. 

 

It was deathly silent.

 

You remember how awkward it was when you went to the hospital in your grandfather's last moments of life. All of your uncles never had children, choosing the rich bachelor life over settling down. Besides, When your father had you, you were basically the only amount of a child they needed. You'd see your uncles on holidays and birthdays, they'd give you a small gift, spend some time with you, and get to go home without the commitment of parenthood. 

 

But here you were, alone with your parents as the only ones to come for your grandpa. Your grandmother was still in Jamaica, not really bothered by the thought of her ex husband dying, but still sent a card.

 

So of course you were taken back when the nurse came out, asking for you to go see him. You remembered your dad standing up, readying to join you. The nurse put her hand up, "Just her." She repeats. 

 

So you obeyed, coyly entering the room. "Close the door behind you, love." The gravely voice softly requested. You nodded, shutting the door behind you. The sight of your father's testing eyes only catching your gaze for a short second. "(y/n)?" He calls out. You turn back to the bed, finally taking a seat beside him. "Mhmn." you respond. He weakly turns his head to you, a subtle smile on his dazed face. You didn't really know your grandpa, you've met him a few times, but he was a busy man... clearly not anymore...

"My sons all failed me. None having children, and the only one to do so... a girl." Your mouth went sour at his sneer comment. "But." he continues. "My disappointment seemed to vanish, as I watched you grow. You weren't like the other women in our family. You had a brain, for starters. You didn't seem to care for money. The only person that comes to mind who never asked for a single thing from me, was you." In all honesty, being raised with money made you despise it, you hated the power that came with it and watched it turn people toxic in your family. 

 

His hand suddenly reaches out for you, and reluctantly, you give your hand. 

 

He grips it tightly, slightly leaning in before whispering, "What do you want to do... with your life." 

 

You were taken back. Hell, you were only fresh off 18, you had no clue what to even call life. You lived with your family, refused college. 

 

But there was one thing you knew for sure.

 

"I don't want to be my parents..." you mumble. He squeezes your hand, "Again." he demands. You take a second before realizing what he was asking. 

 

"I don't want to become who my parents are. I don't want to be anything like them." He nods, a grin pulling on his lips, "You want to be your own woman?" You shrug, "Then be your own self." He finally releases your hand, "That's all." He turns his head away. After a gap of silence, you take this as your cue to leave. Your parents swarmed you with questions, you only responded, "He was just saying goodbye." not feeling permitted to share that exact conversation.

 

So here you were. 

 

Pinned between your parents' wrath after the will reading. Honestly, it should've been recorded for the world's shortest will reading.

 

Because it only took seconds for the lawyer to announce that you and your two uncles were the only ones appointed all of his money. 

 

Your parents were nowhere on the will.

 

So your dad enraged, mother a wreck. And they basically both hated you.

 

"Darling." you snap back into the conversation, your mother's gaze now on her wine bottle. "Your daddy needs that money for the add on plans." You shrug, "Sorry." She scoffs, "You don't need that kind of money. You shot down college, just paid off your fine for possession of marijuana. You live at home, no job, no hobbies. What do you need that money for?"

 

"I wanna move out." Your mother stiffens at this. An aired laugh escapes as she shakes her head, "You wanna leave all this?" Her hand lazily gestures to the grand dining room. "All this...just nothing?" She slams her hand down, raising to her feet as well. "You have tested us time and time again. You humiliated us for the last time, (y/n)." You rise to your feet, already seeing the direction this is going. 

 

"Guess i'll just take my money and leave." You bluntly reply.

 

And so you did.

 

Of course, your father managed to snake his hands on your bank account, weaseling out a good 500,000 from the inheritance. That left you with whatever you had prior to the reading and the bonus 400,000. You bought a cheap apartment, cheap car, and stashed your money away for emergency. You were job searching when you found the announcement in the paper. "Derby girls final throw down." You had heard of Roller Derby before, your mother calling it a "lesbians r us" attraction and belittling the contact sport. So that alone made you interested. 

*

That night, you took your cheap car for it's test run as you drove off to the rink. You had no clue what to think of it, only really doing it to see what the hype and trouble was about. You parked in the shitty gravel lot, managing to miss all the drunks stumbling around aimlessly. You partially wondered if you were even allowed to be here only being 18. There was a cop car at the entrance, two cops sitting on the hood laughing and screwing around, not even focused on the ruckus around them. You gripped your backpack/purse, bravely approaching the entrance. 

 

"Hold on there, miss." One cop pipes up. You sigh, turning to the woman. "ID." she states. You fidget around with your bag before pulling out your fake. She took it, looking over it before handing it back, "Alrighty, go on in. Next time, get a better laminate on that Fake ID." You sheepishly chuckle as you shyly enter the building. You pushed your way through the thick crowd, the reek of booze and sweat burned at your eyes. You gave up on being pleasant and forced yourself through the group blocking your way. There, you saw the cheap lights rolling around the track. There were raised platforms flooded with people and folding chairs. Knowing you had no ticket or reservation, you simply decided to sit on the ground, watching from your poor seat. 

 

70's music was humming through the radio as the crowd cried over a man skating in. He was dressed in a jersey and leopard print speedo. You felt like puking at the sight, disgusted how tight the fabric was (and how he failed to "manscape"). You picked up an empty popcorn bucket that was thrown on the ground, ready to make it a puke bucket if the rest of the night had _this_ in store. You watched as he LOUDLY announced the teams after introducing himself as "Elton Johnson". You suddenly became more intrigued by the game, seeing all the women skate in. How they all had ridiculous nicknames to match their alter egos. 

 

And the immediate thing you noticed, was their bond. How close the girls were, how obvious it was that they were all friends...family. 

 

Your heart ached at the thought, slight jealousy itching inside you as you watched the game ensue. Every time a girl passed the other, your heart beat faster. Every time someone threw an elbow or pulled a sneaky move, you felt your body jerk or partially react as if you were there. Even by the time the game had ended, your adrenaline was racing. You were in love with whatever this was, and needed to know more. Your eyes furrowed though, when you see how the teams are talking/celebrating at the end of the game. A man sloppily walks past you, "Hey, what's going on?" You ask him. He stops and looks at you dumbfounded before looking back to the arena, "Oh, it's the end of the season. Since there weren't anymore teams to add, the roster was short this year." He left you there, the crowd beginning to disperse as the teams made their exits.

 

It was over?

 

No... No that didn't seem right. You stood to your feet, calmly going past people as you kept a careful eye on the girls skating into the locker rooms. Was that creepy? Nah, you're just determined. You grip your backpack strap once more as you brave the storms, trotting to the locker room. As you grow closer, you hear laughter and loud voices. You knock on the open door as you shyly welcome yourself in the doorway. "Hello?"  you ask out. The team of girls spread out in the locker room hush down and all look at you, "Sis, meet and greets are in twenty-" "I don't, no-I wanna um..." You let the anxiety bubbling up in you seal your lips. "Join?" One skater asks. You sigh, nodding coyly." She kicks off her remaining skate before walking up to you. She had long black hair, round eyes with an almond cut to them, almost as if she was Korean. "You're what, (height)?" You shrug, unsure if you should feel ashamed by that. She squeezes your face, her lip peeled up in a snarl. "You look like a girl scout, honey. Derby aint for ya." She roughly releases her grip on your chin and cheeks before going back to her bag. 

 

"I have money." You pipe up. The girl stands up, a risen brow as she began to just feel like this was a joke. "And I have crabs. No one fuckin' cares. Go buy some barbie skates." She scoffs before ending your conversation. You grit your teeth, leaving the locker room. You wanted to scream, cry, but you knew that'd be admitting defeat... And that was something you just didn't do. You began to scan the arena, not seeing anything about the home team. You carefully grab a stranger, "Excuse me, sorry, ma'am?" She is slightly drunk, she only laughs and smiles at you. "YyyeahH?" She slurs. "Who is the home team?" You ask. She snorts, "Home team? oh, No one." 

 

"No one?" you repeat. She nods, "The arena is used as a practice ground, mainly." You nod, thanking her as you free her. This was a start to your boiling plan you had yet to create. Seeing everyone briskly walk past the set up tables, your curiosity perked, beginning to itch at the need of needing to know what was over there. You followed your feet as you approached the empty one, a flyer for joining teams was tossed in the sloppy pile of other pamphlets. You pick it up, scanning the additional information. You knew that after your encounter with- What was that skater's name?-you'd rather not brave the storms so soon. Just as you were about to give up, your eye caught something.

 

**Starting Your Own Team-How To Go About it.**

 

 ****You couldn't help the smile growing across your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to give a bit more history you the reader and team, these aren't 100% essential to the story so it is totally okay to just skip this and the next chapter if you're not interested.


	18. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and skip this chapter if you aren't interested in the backstory side of this, but if you are i hope you enjoy!

You proudly walked out of the arena, flyer in hand as you trot to your car. "Hold it-" You stop, the same damn female cop calling for you. You sigh, looking back to her. "Did you drink anything, kiddo?" She asks approaching you, her hands sternly on her hips as her sunglasses glide down her nose. You shake your head. She only squints at you, "Gotta be safe... how about a test?" You fight the urge to protest, annoyance screaming inside of you, but your experience with cops already was a bust so you just played along. "Sounds fine." you reply respectfully. She nods, leading you both back to her car as she searches through it. Her partner on the hood was no longer around, probably cuffing some underage drinker or rowdy fan. "You usually patrol here?" You ask, wanting to crack the thick silence. She shrugs as she pulls her breathalyzer out, "Usually. I did a little derby back in college. Just nostalgic to be around." 

 

Something clicks in your mind as you look at her, hope now spinning in your head and muting out the natural disdain for blue bloods. "So... You were a skater?" She sets the little device up as she nods, tucking her sunglasses into her chest pocket. "Mhmn, just stopped after college was too expensive... Plus cops don't have the greatest hours." She adds in before holding the straw like portion out for you, "Blow." You obey as you blow into the device. She looks at the reading, nodding at the result of your clear sobriety. "Why so interested?" She asks, leaning against the car and dismissing the test. You shrug...

 

"Would you ever consider going back into it?" 

 

She snorts, "You see that group out there? Those girls are nasty, hoe-lee is just vengeful and spiteful. Turned the game into a tv drama." She hisses. You nod again, unable to fight off the spreading grin, "What if... what if you didn't have to join _those_ teams..." She raises a brow at you, "Kid, this never works out. I've heard people try and start their own teams so many times-" "No no, but not like that. I want to start a derby team that... that isn't like that." "Isn't this your first game? You don't even know the sport..." You flex your jaw as you ready to defend yourself, "But I know about family. I know that a team, especially like this, should be one." The cop tosses the device in her car, looking at her feet momentarily. 

 

"Here.." She pulls out an old receipt and writes her info on it before handing it to you, "You get me some girls, a coach, and track... and maybe I'll consider it. But first... buy yourself some skates." You nod eagerly, "Shit-yeah, of course! Thank you..."

 

"Rachel." 

 

You nod, "Rachel." You wave your goodbye before running off to your car. 

 

~  
  


You spent the next few days studying and learning everything and anything you needed to know about Roller Derby. You invested in gear, and even had to paid extra for speedy shipping. 

 

And there they were. 

 

The giant box in front of your door. You ran it inside, immediately shredding it open the second you could. You carefully removed the second box that contained your skates... your first pair of skates. You couldn't help the smile as you tried them on, starting off with basic skating around your house. You nearly ate it a few times, but you were off to a good start. You took days to learn how to cruise around the small apartment, learning proper squatting and form, taking an extra day to get the hang of breaks. And once you believed you conquered that level of self training... you graduated to street practice. You stood outside, clicking your skates against the pavement as you anticipated the future before you of hard falls, scrapes, and bruises. This was going to hurt like a bitch, but hell if that was enough to cave you in. You braced yourself as you began to skate. 

 

You did this for 2 months. Street skating slowly turning into "skating anywhere you needed to go local". You basically traded in your bike for skates, hell, you actually did pawn off your bike. You were determined to not only conquer this sport, but be the best at it. And before long, you found yourself easily skating past crowds, ducking obstacles, and backwards skating left and right. You knew you were ready for something... but you still needed a team.

 

You scanned craigslist, newspaper, even street posters to find... fucking squat. 

 

You spent days...DAYS searching to no avail. You hated the beginning ache of losing hope. You walked into your apartment one day, taken back to see your father sitting on the couch. Your breath trapped in your throat as you both awkwardly stared the other down. "H-hey, dad.." you begin. He remains silent, "You waistin' your money on this shit?" He growls. You knit your confused brows, shortly jumping when he drops your bag of extra skate wheels and wrenches and other necessary things for your skates. "Yeah... What about it?" He shakes his head, raising to his feet. "You use my money... for shit." You glare, "Your money, if I recall, was all appointed to me. Gramps seemed to really like my idea of not being apart of your family." "Then you both get your wish." He huffs. He shoves himself past you, a sneer on his face. "You're officially disowned." You scoff turning to him, "That won't stop me from using my money." "It'll stop you from using what's left that is in my care-" "You mean that you stole? You realize I could collect the will and press charges on theft, right?" 

 

He carefully approaches you, his hand a fist at his side, "I dare you to." He spits. Your father wasn't abusive... he'd never swing his hand at another person... but in this solid moment, you honestly debated that. You swallowed back the fear as he finally left your apartment. You dropped to your knees, your heart pounding at a confusing rate while your brain fogged with both fear and anxiety... Your dad just fucking threatened you... 

 

and you no longer had family.

 

Well, you never really did to start with but just... it still stung to hear it out loud. You gripped your legs, your anxious rattle starting to shake through your body... you needed to calm down. You shakily grabbed for your phone, swearing to yourself at your lack of restraint while you called up your old dealer. He delivered in record time, taking off with his portion of your money. You took the small bag and wrapping papers with you up to the roof of the building. You sat down on your lawn chair. Tucking the blunt between your fingers as you picked up the old magazine you left from last time. You tried to push down your worries of the troubling world. How dumb were you for trying to start a derby team? You can't make a family like that, you couldn't even manage to stay in your ACTUAL family. It wasn't like these things just fall into your lap-

 

You take a hit off your blunt as you watch a sketchy man climb onto your roof. Your still body flooded with ideas on defense, confused if you should snap at him or fight him... but your natural fighter instinct dissipated when you watched him ignore you and beeline to the edge of the roof. This ol' bastard was gonna kill himself. You needed to act fast, you didn't want that mess outside your home, and it wouldn't hurt to save a life.

 

You whistle at him, causing him to look back at you. Not entirely sure what to do next, you say the first thing you could really think,

 

"Gonna jump?"

 

~  
  


You grew to know Michael, and if you learned anything from his tragic backstory... he had no family. You built a bond with the messy older man, trying to figure out how to make a way to have this relationship benefit you both. Michael sat in the parking lot as you skated around him, the joint in his hand stunk of skunk weed. "Babe, your skatin' is grinding my ears." He groans. You stop, hands perched on your hips. "Don't tell me what to do, Rocket Man." He scoffs, sliding off his sunglasses, "Rocket Man? You actually gonna stick with that nick name?" He whines. You shrug skating again. He scoffs, "If you're gonna practice crossovers, at least do it over there." He pleaded pointing off to the stree- how did he know what that was. You perk up, slowly gliding over to him. "Crossover?" You ask. He nods, "That one move you keep doin with the feet." You shake his generic response off as you smile, an idea forming. "Got any other moves in mind?" You ask. He shrugs, "Why-no. No, (y/n). I know that stupid team plan of yours." "C'mon, Rocket, I need a coach. You were heaven sent for this..." 

 

He groans with an eyeroll. You take a minute to carefully drop to your knees before him, "Michael..." "No." "Will you do me the honors-" "No." "of being my team's coach." he gave an annoyed gaze. "I was there for you Rocket... Be there for me." you hushly beg. He groans with a head roll, "Fine, Fine." he hisses. You raise to your feet, shock flooding you as you realize you for once made Rocket-er Michael bend to your needs. "Fuckin' hell, Rocket." "Rocket?" You nod with a smile on your face, "That's your Derby name, baby." You chuckle as you slowly skate backwards. "Don't I get to pick that?" He asks, his brows dipped. "Wouldn't even know about it without me, so no." You chuckle as you resume your skating.

 

Now, a track and a team were all that was left.

 

You and Rocket used a good handful of your money to make flyers and ads. Interviews took place in diners, coffee shops, your own apartment, and parking lots. As the auditions grew, Rocket noticed the green in your wallet shrink. You both were about to walk into an interview, when Rocket grabs your arm to stop you. "What's the problem?" You ask. He looks down at you, worry slightly tingling inside of your stomach. "You gotta slow down with the spending... keep in mind, you are jobless..." You sharply inhaled as you looked away. "I'm fine Rocket..." you reply. Neither of you felt like wasting an extra second to argue, and dropped the discussion immediately. 

 

After a month or two of searching, you finally got some girls together:

 

Catherine was an aspiring lawyer, but decided that when she wasn't spending time with her wife, she would be on the team as "Hermoine Danger." 

Sharon and Violet were childhood friends, recently released from rehab after escaping a gang involved in heavy drugs. They found refuge with your team, happily using derby as therapy by the names of "Black eyed Betty and Rosie the Ruinher." 

Jane was a wild spirit who was fighting day and night to earn up pay at the strip club to afford her PHD. She didn't feel grimy from her job, but clearly felt outcasted from her white coworkers that seemed to raise an eyebrow at her performances simply because she was gifted with her proud african features. But on the derby squad, she happily took on the mantle as "Domino", able to knock down anyone that gave a slightly off color look at her racial difference on the track.

Carigan was separated from her family after ICE finally discovered their illegal living situation. Though she was left with the home, the lack of family made it feel like anything but. She happily joined the team, ready to host all after parties at her open home, welcoming her new family as "Joan Jettpack." 

 

Before long, you had a roster of 13, a coach, and paid the track owners to make that rink your official home location. Of course though, all this in mind... you had one skater left.

 

You walked into the police station, mindlessly making your way to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. The creeping nerves began to race up your spine from just being around so many cops, "Um... Rachel, I'm looking for Rachel." The lady gave you a side eye before paging for the officer. You smiled seeing the familiar woman approach you, "Hey kid." She greeted. You smiled as you relaxed, leaning on the reception desk. "You ready?" You ask. She chuckles, "Don't tell me you actually did it." You nod slowly as she claps for you, "a whole ass team?" You nod, "And track, and mediocre coach." She returns an equally sly grin as you watch her shake her head in disbelief. "So... You in?"  She smiles holding her hand out to you, "Carolina Ripher is officially on your roster." You raise your brows, "Already got a name?" "And what's yours, sweetness?" She retorts. "Black...black widhoe." you cringe at the reality of how shit your name actually was. "Oof, yeah you might wanna keep working on that one." she chuckles.

 

~

 

The team practiced for months, practicing any and every chance they had. You were more than generous with helping the girls out when needed, you eagerly pitched in for skates, gear, and even set up a merch team so you guys could even make an extra buck off of games. But of course, just when you thought things were going well... one practice came to an abrupt end when Carol had to stop. She heard her radio crack in, officer codes calling out. "Shit..." she grumbles. You watch as she skates off the track, all the girls paused unsure what to do. "Um, Carolina? We got practice, babe." Rocket called out after her. She digs through her bag, responding to her radio in further cop codes. "I gotta call it, Sorry guys." "Woah wait, can't you get someone to cover?" You plea. "Not for this one, honey." She chuckles, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I thought you were giving me a ride!" You shout as she approaches the exit. She half turns to you, her eyebrow perked. She's quiet for a moment before exhaling, "If you need that ride still, just tag along." Hermione gave you a slight wince, "What about practice?" She asks. You look at Rocket, he simply shrugs, "I got it." He notes. You wave off, swiping up your bag on your way to Carol. 

 

"Make sure those skates are off in my car." she playfully warns. You elbow her as you both make your way to the small cop car. "So, what's the crime? Murder? Robbery?" She snorts as she drops into her driver's seat. "Nothing that eventful, more like some petty street fight. Spot is at it again." You raise your eyebrow as you begin to take your skates off in the car. "Spot?" You repeat. She nods as she flips her lights before driving. "Some kid from Compton that lives in and out of foster homes here in Glendale. She's a trouble maker, but I think it's nothing more than lack of parenting." You chew on your cheek as you relax into your seat. "How old?" You ponder. "16." She answers. You nod slowly, "And is she in a house right now?" Carol breathes through her nose, "Honestly, (y/n), I have no clue. I used to bend over backwards to help this kid out, but she's determined to stay in trouble." She grumbles. You find this as your turn to stay quiet and just enjoy the ride. 

 

When you pull into the scene, it's hard to make out through the crowd of teens and bystanders with cellphones out and shouting at whoever it was they were circled around. You watch as Carol huffs getting out, "Stay here." she groans before shutting her car door. You watch as kids run simply as the sight of a cop, and the crowd splits to give you a clear view of the two brawling girls. One girl was on her knees, swinging limply while her braids were tightly in a grip by the other girl. The girl's dirty punches almost distracted you from the obvious fact that she had paler patches of skin pepper on her body, a large pale spot circled on her eye. 

 

You guessed this was spot. 

 

You watched as Carol broke the girls up, not really caring about the one who's braids were snatched up, only focusing on Spot. The girl ran when Carol had her back turned. You watched as the two bickered back and forth before she radiated attitude as Carol dragged her to the cop car. She swung open the back door, harshly assisting Spot into the backseat. "I told you that you were on thin ice, and you just shattered it." Both you and the girl jumped at Carol's out of character snap while she slammed the door shut. "You a newbie?" The girl asks. You look back to her, "No, just a friend bumming a ride." She nodded as she looked out the window. "Must be nice..." she commented silently. "You Spot?" You ask. She gives a short stunned look, not realizing you knew her name. "Do I know you?" You shook your head, "Heard what I could on the way here. Seems like you're a reputable trouble maker." you grin. She rolls her eyes as she looks down at her hands. "Somethin' like that." She mumbles. 

 

You can't help but feel something shift in the aura. A familiar breeze you thought you felt when you first met Rocket. Something was different about this girl... your heart began to ache, a sudden fighting desire to want to help this kid. Your thoughts were silenced though when Carol got back in the cop car. "Just drop me off at the door, Clarissa knows i'm home." Carol remained silent, seemingly ignoring the girl's words. The silence remained, until the air shifted more frantic when the car went in another direction. Spot looked at the opposite road behind the car, "That was our turn." She states. "Where are we going?" Carol sighs, "I told you, You were on thin ice." Spot's fingers lace through the fencing partition, a glare dragging down her eyes. "Excuse me? You didn't even read me my rights! You can't arrest me-" "I gotta call up your foster mother to be present." She retorts. "Now get your hands in your lap before I stop this car." 

 

Carol sounded more like a stern mother than she did an irritated cop, but the scene obviously being too touchy for satire, you kept your mouth shut.

 

You lounged in the waiting room, Carol apologizing as she tried to hurry up her progress of processing minor arrests. Spot got her mugshots in before she was dropped into the temp jail cell. You could feel her eyes falling on you every now and then, feeling guilt blister inside of your stomach, that itch of wanting to save her only growing more intolerable by the minute. You needed to do something...

 

and then it hit you.

 

Carol was In an office, talking with the chief and the county Judge. You lost your common sense of knocking, barging in the room. Carol give you a stern glare as the chief got to his feet, "Excuse me, ma'am, this is a pri-" "I'm willing to vouch for Spot." The judge gave you a confused look, leaning into his seat behind his desk. "That's not a thing." he chuckles. "N-no... but community service is. So what is she looking at? Prison?" "Juvie, she's too young for jail." Carol answers. "Then let her serve a sentence doing a program, that can count right? You send troubled youth to 'turn around camps' all the time right?" "Honey-" You wave your hand at Carol, "I'm serious, I have an actually usable Idea that can benefit both that kid and the tax payers from adding another mouth to feed." The judge gave a sly glance to Carol before looking at you. "And that is?"

 

~

 

You sat in the court room, well, stood. Spot also stood beside you from the table, Carol sitting in the pews behind. "So, (y/n), you take on full responsibility for Beatrix Roman, or "spot", and accept the duties of helping her successfully complete your behavioral program in..." You nod, "I believe recruiting Spot on my Roller Derby team will help work as both therapeutic for her aggression and also give her a safe space surrounded by supporting strong women to help shape her up." He eyes you from his downturned gaze, "You realize that if she acts out, it's on you?" You nudge Spot, hoping she heard that part loud and clear.

 

"Yes, your honor." You reply. 

 

He nods, looking over the papers in his hands. "Well, I sentence Beatrix to complete the season or as long as you see fit until she is a functioning member of society." You proudly nod as he slams his gavel. 

 

"Why did you do that?" she asks you as everyone begins to exit. You shrug, giving her a small smile, "You need family." You ruffle her hair before picking up your purse, "I had one to give." It was quiet, you were beginning to walk away, when you somehow managed to catch her soft voice,

 

"Thank you."

 

From that day on, you finally had a team. Though it took some time, you eventually managed to get Spot to start playing games (unfortunately it was the same day she tried on her first set of skates..)  You and your girls had grown close, becoming more of a family than a group with a common hobby. And just like family does, you were more than happy to continue funding and helping your girls out as much as possible... but soon, your bank was beginning to dry. 

 

It ran really dry when you found yourself choke held into buying the entire arena off the old owners... taking their crippling debt with it. This did not slow you down though, infact, it pushed you to realize that even though you may be dropping pennies, you were providing a home for the homeless and a shelter for the weary. Your girls needed you-no, your family needed you. And you kept your word that you told your grandpa, you were nothing like your parents. 

 

Because you loved your family.

~

 

"You have GOT to change your name." "What's wrong with bla-" "It's fuckin' stupid." Domino snorts at you. "You got somethin' better?" You retort. The girls are all silent in the locker room as they ponder a better skater name for you. All eyes are drawn to Betty as she begins to jump out of her skin, "CHERRY BOMB, LIKE THAT MOVE YOU ALWAYS DO....ER- THE SONG, THAT SONG TOO... Right?" She looks to the other girls for assurance on her idea. You roll your eyes, 

 

"Kinda sounds cheap, honestly..." you chuckle.

 

Good fuckin' thing you were already dirt poor, sis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THAT WAS THE END OF THE TWO FILLERS NOW ONTO THE GOOD STUFF.


	19. Every 1's A Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF okay, one more chapter left. And as a thank you for everyone sticking around for my first story, i'll give a little surprise with the next chapter. c:

So what, you thought we forgot about you being suspended in a backflip during one of the most intense games of your life? Nah, just the usual 'life flashing before your eyes' when doing something stupid. 

 

But anyways-

 

There you were. Dancing wildly between the shy line of death and victory. If you fucked this up, not only would your team lose, you could either cause a lethal injury to hoe-lee or yourself. You once again found yourself putting everything on the line for roller derby. You were giving everything up for this sport, you had emptied your swollen wallet and bank for this, sacrificed so many relationships... you lost Dan over it. Was it even worth it?

 

But your girls... your family. You knew how much of a sanctuary this place was to them... and you were the guiding light to it. And seeing how hard this team was impacted by the sport, was more than worth all the hardships it came with. So you gladly did this batshit insane move, risking basically everything. 

 

While you flipped, you did your best to shift your weight to your hands, your legs loose enough to follow your dive. Your heart skipped a beat realizing you wouldn't be able to land a back handspring like you had hoped. The only way you could have that spring support was by illegally making contact with Hoe-lee's shoulder. Your clammy hands gripped into fists as you retracted your outstretched arms to cling to your chest. You now only had the ability to rely on your legs for your landing. You stiffened them, once again shifting the power of the weight down to your feet, letting your heavy skates become the guide. You swung your legs with the circle of the flip, and you held your breath as they began to complete the round.

 

Your ears clicked at the sound of your skates hitting the ground. Your legs wobbled a short second before you released your breath, you were now facing Hoe-lee, only inches from her face. Her eyes were wide with horror, her lips parted in shock as her skating slowed, the gap between you growing wider. You looked around as you skated backwards, your brain still trying to process what happened.

 

And it hit you.

 

You actually fuckin' did it.

 

And almost in the exact moment you realized this, the crowd did too. Everyone screamed and cheered, the skaters all stopping as the horn rang in the arena. "The pissed-elle's win!" Elton announces into his mic. You smile as you scan the crowd, Your team was a hot mess with cheers and hugs. The girls all clearly relieved you managed to not only pull off an impossible move, but managing to unscathed. You winced, the sudden ting of pain zipping through your ankle making you slow down in your backwards stride. Above all the voices, you easily could differentiate the sound of Dan's voice. You smiled at him, his head shaking with a small grin. By how controlled his breathing seemed, you could tell the flip scared him shitless. You both couldn't help the zip of butterflies when you gazed at the other, Dan in the crowd while you proudly ran the track.

 

All too nostalgic of when you first met.

 

When the girls were all huddled, cheering randomly across the track, Dan took this as an opportunity to jump the barrier. You smiled as you skated over to him, he equally eager as he hustled to you. The second you were in arms reach, he scoops you up into his arms, swinging you around before planting a kiss on you. You smiled, moving your lips with his as your skated feet hovered off the ground. He pulled back, smiling proudly at you, "I honestly doubted you for a second." He chuckles. You roll your eyes, "I'm good at what I do, Danny." you huff flicking a curl from his face. He bites his lip nodding, "I noticed that little wince though, did you hurt your ankle?" You carefully look back to the swarm around the team, realizing no one paid any attention to you and Dan. "I think so." You admit softly. He smirks, kissing your cheek before looking back into your eyes. "How long will I have to fight you on being easy on that clipped wing?" He hums.

 

You chew your cheek, once again shifting your eyes back to the girls. "Honestly..." You began, your eyes locking back onto his warm hazel ones. 

 

You smile softly, "I think I deserve a little break from derby for a while..." 

 

Dan's eyes widen, blinking intensely for a moment. He carefully drops you as he examines you cautiously. He pats you down and tries to spin you, "Dan-Dan, what the hell?" you grunt. "Making sure this isn't a trick, lookin' for a battery pack or power button." You roll your eyes, "I'm not a robot, Dan." "That's what a robot would say." You groan with a hefty eye roll. " _ My _ girlfriend doesn't even let brain damage pull her away from derby." He laughs. You smile, slipping your ring off of Dan's finger and back onto yours, " _ Fiance _ , Dan." You sing. His brows dip softly as he grins, "Oh that's riiight..." He purrs, his hands encasing your waist further, "Gonna be Cherry  _ Avidan _ ." "Dan, you do know my name is (y/n), right? Like, it's not actually Cherry Bomb?" You giggle. 

 

He purses his lips, "Well this is news to me." You smile swatting his chest. He inhaled sharply as his face inched closer, your noses brushing as his lashes softly flutter. "I love you... so much..." he whispers, as if the loud swarm behind you was actually listening in. You smile, kissing him gently, "I love you too..." "And... I'm so fucking sorry..." His voice hitches at this. Your hands capture his face as you feel his jaw tightening. Soft tears delicately leak from his crystallized eyes as he looks at you, "I love you, everything about you. That was fucking disgusting of me to attack you and make you feel ugly in any way..." You softly shush him, wiping his tears with your thumbs, "Danny..."

 

"I love everything about you, I love your eternally bruised knees and the soft tone lines in your legs."

 

"Danny."

 

"I love every line on your body and those scars from skating plunders."

 

"Dan."

 

"I love your laugh, whether it's soft and musical or sounds like slamming on car breaks."

 

"Dan.." 

 

"I love you. i love all the weird things about you as much as I do the simple beautiful things... I just... fuck-"

 

" _ Leigh. _ "

 

He finally shuts up, focusing on you. You smile, kissing his nose, "I love you too, Leigh." Dan usually isn't the biggest fan of being called by his first name, but hearing it from you was like hearing angels sing a melodious tune. He couldn't help the build up of heat and bubbling desire as he looked at you. You were just spilling with beauty to him, even when you were sweaty and sore. He crashed his lips on yours, the velvet texture of his lips made your cotton like ones melt to his rhythm. No one, not even derby made you feel the way Dan did.

 

With him, you felt surges of thrill and joy through your bones that a handful of derby winds could only make you partially feel. Dan was nothing but pure light and love and you loved how lucky you were to have been charming enough to win him over. 

 

You pulled apart from the heated kiss when Arin tapped on Dan's shoulder. "(y/n), Let him save some for me, damn." He playfully hissed. You smirked as Suzy wedged between the two men to get to you. "Congrats! Holy shit, that was awesome!" She beams wrapping you into an embrace. You smile as Suzy holds you, "Let me see the ring! I had no Idea about that!" She squeals as she steals your hand, not actually waiting for you to hand it over. "Yeah, that one was a curve ball." Arin chuckled eyeing Dan. Dan simply shrugged as he watched Suzy fawn over the petite engagement ring on your finger. "Well, I figured... why wait when I already knew?" He smiles at Arin, who his sharing an equally sly grin. Rocket grips Dan's shoulder, interrupting the small group with Carol tagging beside him.

 

"Congrats you two-" "Holy shit holy sHIT YOU DID IT." Carol erupts, cutting Rocket off. You wince at her yelling, only nodding slowly. "I thought I wouldn't." You bluntly respond. She scoffs with a waved hand, "C'mon, (y/n). If any of us could've pulled it off..." You shrug off the compliment. 

 

"So, practice will be moved to next week. Girls wanna celebrate tonight, hangovers are without question." Rocket proudly stated.

 

You exchange a knowing look to Dan before looking back to Rocket, "Actually, I'm gonna take a break for a bit." 

 

It seemed everyone gave you a shocked look at this. "Are you high?" Rocket deadpans. You shake your head, "I mighta' done something to my ankle anyways, figured I'd take some time off. Heal up a bit, enjoy my future husband here and there." Dan's cheeks bloom at your unintentional words of adoration. Rocket smiles, patting your shoulder. "I'm proud of you kid..." He beams. You smile back, softly patting his hand. 

 

"Guys, split up the orgy, let's go get trASHED." Spot howled skating by. Carol rolled her eyes looking at her, "You're underage!" she shouts. Spot simply shrugs as she cruises off to a group of fans. "I'm gonna go keep an eye on her." You smirk, "Have fun,  _ mom _ ." Carol waves her hand as she follows after the wild child. 

 

~

 

You sat on Dan's couch as he carefully peeled off your skate. He hissed seeing how red and swollen your ankle was. "That was a heavy flip, huh?" You nod your head reclining it back into the cushion. "I was on such an adrenaline rush I couldn't feel it." You snort. He removes the skates before taking a seat on the couch beside you, propping your foot on a pillow on the coffee table. He lightly kissed your cheek as he leaned over closer to you. "So..." You rose a brow at him, "What?" You chuckle. He shrugs, mindlessly playing with a loose strand of your hair, "We never exactly covered the whole 'moving in' thing." You dip a brow, "Maybe because we broke up?" Dan's face twists, not too fond of the painful memory. "It's in the past, it's in the past... right?" You were shocked to see the short glimpse of fear in his eyes as he said this. "Dan, you honestly think i'm gonna leave again?" He shook his head, finally tucking the strand of hair behind your ear, "No, but it doesn't mean I can't worry about losing something good... I can't lose you again.." His voice lowers, more shy and sad. 

 

You give a pitiful smirk as you press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." 

 

His eyes lock to yours, only giving you a moment to appreciate how he gazed at you before capturing your face in his hands and locking you into his crashing lips. You gave a gentle huff at the unexpected act of affection, but entertained the kiss with returning your own. The moment was interrupted by your gritting teeth from the sting racing up your leg from your wounded ankle that somehow experience pressure during your seconds of passion. He pulled away, scanning your ankle for sign of further injury. "Maybe I should get you some ice?" He chuckles. You shrug reclining on the couch, "That sounds nice." You hum. He smiles, replacing his lap with a throw pillow before escaping to the kitchen. You take this time to enjoy the sight of your engagement ring that was on your finger. 

 

And it hit you.

 

Someone loved you enough to want to promise their life to you. 

 

Someone loved you enough to not mind the baggage that trailed behind you.

 

Someone loved you enough to overlook your messy behavior and enjoy whatever dice you rolled at them.

 

Someone loved you enough to want to never let you feel alone again.

 

And as Dan placed the pack of frozen peas on your swollen ankle, you knew he would never let you feel alone again.

 

You spent time and money trying to fight and devote yourself to derby, building a family and relentless bond to the sport purely to feel that grace of love and familiarity. You craved to not feel alone, and you but your sweat and blood into the sport to try and find a speck of that.

 

But somehow, Dan managed to make you feel complete in only a mere second... where it took years for derby to do just a speck of that. 

 

You knew those long fingers would always be wrapped around your delicate hands. You knew that his moppy curls would always be sprawled on the bed beside you or resting on your chest as he slept to the ambiance of your heart beat. You knew his loud laughter would always beat the sound of the crowd in any match, and the sound of his frantic footsteps would come barreling toward you if you found yourself on your ass once in a game or knock down the bedroom door if he heard you shout from a nightmare. And you knew his lips would always only be used to press kisses to your flesh, and speak love. 

 

And as he smiled at you, taking his seat on the couch once more, you dropped your hand to your chest.

 

You knew that this frizzy ball of joy would never let you feel unloved or alone again.

 

And you were okay with that.

 

"What are you staring at? I know I'm hot, but this gun show aint free, (y/n)." He chuckled as he poised up his flexing bicep.

 

Your warm smile was replaced with a groan and eyeroll.

 

 _maybe not_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like my first work, sorry if it is a little slow, i promise i will make it worth it. lemme know what you think.


End file.
